Everything We See or Seem
by MoonFey
Summary: The war is far from over, Dumbledor knows something, Hermione and George are getting married? Evil polts and stupid ministry stunts collide
1. The News

Chapter One The News

Hermione slowly made her way from the dungeons following behind the flowing robes of professor McGonagall. She had called her out of her NEWT level potions class to speak with the headmaster. Snape, with a glance to McGonagall yelled at her to get the notes and be prepared to make up the potions. As usual the Slytherins laughed. Hermione had a sinking feeling in her stomach about what this was about and by the looks on Harry and Ron's faces they did to.

When the elderly witch had Hermione safely at the stone gargoyle, the guardian of her headmaster's chambers, she turned and did what she had only done twice before, embraced her like a mother. "Everything will work out in the end Hermione, I promise." With that she straightened her robes and said "Cannery Creams". Hermione jumped on the revolving stairs. When she reached the doors the deep mystifying voice of the headmaster beckoned her in.

"Please enter Miss. Granger."

Hermione made her way to the large chairs positioned in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Please take a seat. Lemon Drop? Tea perhaps?"

"I am fine thank-you headmaster"

"Well Hermione I am sure you have some idea of why I called you here."

He asked while looking over his half moon spectacles.

"I am afraid so professor."

"The law is about to be passed any day now. The threat for you is very real Miss. Granger. The ability for a pureblood to petition for a muggle born bride is not only a ludicrous idea but puts you in a perilous position my child. Voldemort will do everything in his power to bring you among his ranks. There is still hope thought, if we can find you a suitable match. There are many guidelines that must be followed for you to marry without a formal petition."

"To make it more difficult for me to find a match before the ministry does." answered Hermione.

"Indeed. The wizard of you choosing must, of course, be a pureblood. He must be at least a year older then you but no more then four years your senior."

"Well that leaves Ron out of the question." Hermione, though she and Ron had agreed to remain in a strictly _friend_ relationship wouldn't mind calling him husband. When the alternative maybe Malfoy it was a no-brainer really.

"I am afraid so. He must also have a job and a home of his own in order to take you as his wife, then the marriage must be consummated within three days of marriage."

With the words still whirling in her head Hermione heard the flames of the hearth burst forth and out stepped a well known red head.

"George?" whispered Hermione, not because she didn't know which twin had just entered, she had know then the Weasley's long enough to see the little differences between the twins but in surprise as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"Hi Hermione." George greeted with the trademark lopsided grin. Then he turned to the wise old man behind the desk. "You sent for me Headmaster?"

"Indeed I did, please be seated, lemon drop? Tea?"

"No thank-you, Mum forced feed me before I flooed here." He replied with another grin.

"That is Molly for you, wonderful woman, is she well?"

"Very well headmaster, she is looking forward to her first grandchild she is hysterical with happiness."

"Oh that is wonderful, Bill and Fleur must be so happy. Congratulations Uncle George." Hermione said with a bright smile showing off her perfect teeth.

"Thanks" replied George, he could not understand why he felt his cheeks heat up under her gaze or how his stomach did a little flip.

"Well I guess this is as good of time as any to share another piece of news I am sure Molly will be overjoyed about. Hermione, George meet your future spouse."

At this point in the proceedings George fell off his chair.


	2. For Her

Chapter Two For Her

Hermione leaned down to help George back into the chair.

"George are you all right?" Hermione asked, concern falling over he pretty features. "I…um…er..yeah. Just a bit of a shock I guess. I thought I was needed for..a…uh..another mission."

"Oh but you are Mr. Weasley, you mission is to keep Ms. Granger safe. I job I know you are more then capable of doing." He said with a little twinkle in his eye.

"I just am a bit stunned, Hermione is a barely 18 year old brilliant, beautiful witch and I sir, well I am a 20 year old trouble maker who owns a joke shop." Hermione found herself blushing at his comments.

"George you are the perfect candidate for this mission, I am sure your father has enlightened you to the law that is about to be passed by the minister. You are not only a respected and valiant member of the Order but part of a family that Ms. Granger already considers her own. If it weren't for you George, Hermione my find herself in the company of a now or future Death Eater, which is a fate I do not wish on anyone."

"I would never let that happen."

George said more to himself but the other two both heard it. Hermione's heart leapt at the thought that he did really care for her. With one swift graceful motion George was one his knee in front of Hermione. She felt her body tense. He gathered her small hands in his larger ones, which we slightly ruff from all the Quidditch.

"Hermione, I know you would have never chosen me to be you husband, but if you will let me I would love for you to be my wife. I will do everything in my power to protect you from anything that wishes you harm and be the best husband I can and do my best to be the husband you deserve. Will you have me?"

To say that Hermione was shocked is probably the understatement of the year. Utterly flabbergasted would be a closer description. Had those words really left those lips? George Weasley, one half of the red head chaos team that was a constant thorn in her side, with changing second years into canneries and Merlin knows what else. Since when was he such and eloquent speaker?

'Hold the blugger did I really just say all that?' George thought. He was never the twin with the smooth talkin' skills. George looked up and saw her chewing on her lip, a tell tale sign she was deep in thought. Did she hate him? Was she just overwhelmed?

Soon she saw the falter in his eyes, fear of her utter disgust and rejections of him. She raised her cinnamon eyes to meet his clear blue ones,

"I would love to George."

She said with has most confidence she could muster. A smile soon lit-up his lovely freckled face and he kissed each one of her hands. A slight shiver passed through the two of them which the headmaster noted as a good sign.

"Well George I think it best that you and Hermione break the news to the family. Hermione I give you along with Ron, Harry and Ginny permission to go back to the Burrow tonight to explain everything. You two better gather the rest you may floo to the Head Girls room and then to the Common room. Hermione you should pack to stay the night at the Burrow. Tomorrow you will need to head over to the ministry to get a proper proposal papers. Goodnight and best of luck, to the both of you." With a gentle smile from the headmaster the two made there way to the fireplace.

"I had no idea you could floo into the Head Rooms." Said George

"Dumbledore made it so I could travel in case of an emergency. It doesn't work like a regular floo though; you need a password before you can say the destinations or else you end up, well someplace unpleasant."

"Let me guess your password." George made a show of going into the 'beyond' "Ah, yes I see a large tome. Yes its pages crinkled with use. Your password is _Hogwarts a History._" George said with a smile on his lips. He knew this would make Hermione mad, never say a bad thing about hat book around her unless you wanted trouble, and he_ is_ George Weasley. Hermione looked up at him with disbelief.

"How in the world did you find out!"

"Huh?" replied George

"How did you know that was my password, I haven't told anyone except a few professors."

"You mean I was right? That was just a guess."

They just stared mutely at one another until Dumbledore's voice broke their concentration.

"Maybe you should get going before it gets dark?" he asked.

"Oh right." Said Hermione she reached into the pouch hanging next to the hearth. George noticed the color in her cheeks pale slightly.

"Hermione are you okay, you look a bit sick?"

"Oh yes I am fine I am just not a big fan of using a floo, or broom for that matter."

"Magical transportation not a favorite of my dear Hermione? Don't worry, we can floo together just hold on to me."

'His dear' was she now thought Hermione as she looked into the fire place them back at George. "Okay." She replied

"Great, let's go." He stepped into the large fireplace and opened up his arms.

"Well are you coming or am I going alone?"

"I am coming you great prat hold on. " She stepped into his embrace. As his arms enclosed her she threw the floo powder and clear said. "Hogwarts a History Head Girl Dorm." Hermione buried her face in George's shirt as they were engulfed in green flames.

Dumbledore watch the young couple disappear into the flames. A smile on his lips and familiar twinkle in his blue eyes showed his happiness. Flawks flew down to settle on his master's knee. "I see the prophecy unfolding my pet.

" He said with another smile and the phoenix nodded with a deep hoot.


	3. It Hits

Chapter Three. It Hits

George landed in Hermione's dorm with a less then graceful entrance. He found himself flat on his back looking up at Hermione. He had a tight grip on her waist and her hand where against his chest as she pushed herself up. She didn't realize until it was too late that she was straddling George's waist or the fact he was enjoying it. As gracefully as she could Hermione removed her legs from there position and stumbled an apology.

"I am so sorry George." With a slight blush in her cheeks she offered him a hand, which he took. Holding on to her hand he kissed it and said,

" No reason to apologies it is a duty for a gentleman to be a pillow if a lady needs one," with a waggle of his eyebrows which made Hermione giggle and bush even more. George could not help but notice she was more Weasley then he thought.

"Okay let's get moving shall we?" he asked as he offered his arm for her. "Of course let me pack then we can…um…get the others and…….tell them…..Wow this is really happening isn't it?"

"What do you mean," asked George rather perplexed.

Hermione motioned with her hands between them. "This, you and me, married. I mean I never imagined myself married at all. No offence of course."

When Georges eyes met hers the weight of what had just happened hit them both like a mad rampaging hippogriff.

"None taken, I know what you mean though. I always just pictured myself as I am now never really thought of having a wife….. a family"

"You want a family George?"

"Yeah I guess but it is completely up to you. I wouldn't mind having one or two little ones around."

"Yeah I never really thought about it either. Maybe one day I would like a child. I don't think I could handle having as many as your mother though."

"Oh Merlin's pointy hat NO!" exclaimed George with a laugh

Hermione laughed as well. "That is a really scary picture right there"

Still laughing a little they made their way to Hermione's bedroom to pack. The tension between the two could not be denied but the laughter had eased it a bit. As Hermione opened the door to her room she heard a gasp from behind her.

"Wow" was all that George could think of at the time. The room was amazing to say the least. The four-poster queen size bed was in the middle of on wall. The drapes around the bad a translucent gold and the bedding was dominantly crimson with gold touched. All in all the room was a die hard Gryffindors dream. Everything else in the room was neat and orderly except for the random pile of books every now and then. 'Very Hermione' he thought.

Hermione could not help but giggle at the way George was observing her room, especially her bed.

"Make yourself comfortable while I pack."

"Don't mind if I do." And with that George launch himself on the bed. Hermione was doubled over with laughing watching George wiggle around on the bed testing it out.

"What _is_ so funny 'Mione?" He asked has he turned on his side to look at her standing at the dresser. Still laughing and with one hand still in the dresser.

"You look so…." She left the end of that statement their were many words that popped to mind watching him, childish, silly, cute, handsome… sexy.. WHAT! 'I did not jus think of George Weasley as _sexy_'

"What? devilishly handsome or dear I say it _sexy_," again he wiggled around on the bed some more.

Hermione tried to cover up her embarrassment with a laugh but that didn't stop George from noticing the tell tale blush making its way up her neck.

"Oh yeah, did I mention I love humble boys." She turned around because she felt herself heat up with a blush.

"I am sorry to disappoint you my dear 'Mione but you are getting no _humble boy_."

"OH really I never would have guessed," she snickered

"You are the privilege recipient of 100 Modest _Man_."

This had Hermione burst out laughing "Okay come on great modest one we need to sort the family out before I lose my nerve." She said the last bit more seriously.

George noticed her change in tone and climbed off the bed. He walked up behind her and gave her a slight squeeze. She stiffened for a moment and then relaxed into his touch.

"You are not doing this alone Hermione, we are in this together." With that said Hermione started to cry. All this was way too much but knowing the George was their helped and she had to let this out before facing the rest of the clan. George thinking he had done something wrong spun her around in his arms and started to apologize. "Oh gods Hermione I didn't mean to make you upset I am so sorr…"

"No, no," she cut him off mid-sentence. "I am just overwhelmed but I am glad that I have you beside me.'' Hermione continued to cry into his shirt. He clung to her tightly. She seemed so weak, vulnerable and worst of all nothing like the Hermione he had grown to know over the last seven years.

George vowed to himself right then that he would never let anyone or anything make Hermione feel like this again as long as he had a say in it. That is if Hermione would let him. When she had calmed down she looked up into the blue eyes of her _fiancé_, yeah that did feel a bit weird to think but it was true.

"You ready to face the family?" he asked quietly. She only nodded. George picked up the overnight bag she had absentmindedly packed and they started toward the door. He opened it for her and before she could walk away he put an arm around her waist and guided her away from the floo and over to the portal into Hogwarts.

"Flooing just us is one thing but with extra luggage we might get injured," he said with a smile.

She relaxed a little and said "You know when you're right you're right."

"Can I get that in writing?" with a swift elbow to his ribs they made their way into the old corridors on the way to the Gryffindor common room.

AN this was for you Sam my love lol

Hope anyone reading this is enjoying it


	4. Breaking the News and more Revelations

Chapter Four Breaking the news and more Revelations

The two made there way to the Fat Ladies door. "Beltane Fires" Hermione said and the fat lady, giving them a sly grin opened into the tower. Ginny was the first to spot the couple making their way in.

"George!" she screeched and ran full speed at her big brother. She had not seen him since he got back form on the Orders latest missions to gather forces in more countries. She leaped at him and he caught her with ease and swung her around laughing. "That is on welcome party Gin," he said placing her back on solid ground. Ginny looked up at her brother once more then at Hermione and noticed her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hermione are you alright?"

Hermione looked up and smiles slightly "Yeah I am fine Ginny just overtired."

"That is because you study way too much for your own good!" said Ron as he came and patted his brother on the shoulder. "What brings you here George?"

"I am here to bring you, Hermione, Harry and Ginny back to the Burrow tonight. Dumbledore thought it would be better to explain the situation we are currently in within the safety of our home rather then where we can be overheard." George turned his eye toward Hermione to see if she agreed with the excuse, a slight nod of her head was all the confirmation he needed. "Okay we are leaving from the Headmasters office by floo, everyone set?" Everyone consented, "alright let's get going."

The entire gang made their way back to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore smiled at the group and ushered them to the floo.

"Molly is expecting you."

Ginny went first in a blast of green flames, followed shortly after by Harry. When Ron went to stand within the hearth he turned to Hermione and opened his arms much like George had done earlier in the day.

"Are you coming 'Mione? I know how much you hate to floo alone."

Hermione looked up at George and then back at Ron.

"No that is okay Ron I will floo with George. Here take my bag and we will meet you at the Burrow."

"Your bag?"

"Yes, you know how horrible I am at flooing and the last thing I need today is a concussion."

"Okay little brother lets go." George offered the pouch of floo powder to Ron who took it in while eyeing the pair suspiciously. At last he disappeared following the others. George grabbed Hermione's hand and walked into the mouth of the hearth.

"Sorry ahead of time," said Hermione as she stepped once again into his embrace.

"What?"

"Who knows how we are going to land this time?"

George laughed at the memory and felt a twinge in his stomach. "No worries 'Mione I will always be a pillow when you need it."

"Thanks." Hermione replied as George threw down the powder, called out the location and clutched Hermione tightly as they swirled away in green flames.

Dumbledore watched as the last of the group vanished.

"I truly hope this doesn't sever any bonds." He said to no one particular.

"Don't worry Albus," comforted the portrait of the former Headmistress Rhian Sage "all will be as it should in the end."

"I hope you are right Rhian."

"Does not the prophecy state that through this union the side of light will have an upper hand in the battle against the Dark Lord?"

"Yes that is if we paired the right people." Dumbledore was now deep in thought.

"You have doubts of the couple being the ones to fulfill the prophecy?"

"I will let you know when I have thought this through."

"Please do Albus, my heir's life is in the middle of this and I want her out of this alive."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure she survives, that they all do, you know I care for those children as if they were my own."

"Yes I do Albus, but she is my own."

When finally the spinning stopped they landed in the cozy living room of the Burrow. Their landing was very similar to the one in the Head Girls Dorm but is time George found himself looking down at Hermione. He was comfortably situated between her thighs and had one hand behind her head and the other supporting his weight so he would not crush her.

Hermione meanwhile was looking up into his clear blue eyes, her hands still clutching at his green shirt.

"I guess you were the pillow this time huh?" George said with a cute lopsided grin playing on his pink lips. Hermione nervously laughed a little and attempted to move. The only thing this accomplished was their bodies to rub together. They both stopped and one again smiled at one another.

Ron, a long with the rest of the family saw the little exchange. While the rest of the family didn't seem all to concerned Ron was livid and was soon pull his brother rather roughly from his current position.

"Get off her you great Wanka!" cried Ron as he deposed his brother and bent down to help Hermione to her feet.

"Honestly Ron, I am fine. George saved me form having a rather nasty bump on my head."

"I told you I would always be your pillow 'Mione," George said dusting off his pants and being helped up by his other half. Hermione blushed again when the boys in the room looked between her and George.

Mrs. Weasley came to her and engulfed her in a warm embrace. "Oh Hermione dear I heard about the law don't worry Albus will short it all out."

Before Hermione could respond Bill was next in line to give her a hug.

"Nice to see you again Hermione," Hermione smile dup into the sparkling eyes of the eldest Weasley boy, his red hair still long and the fang still dangling from his ear.

"Good to see you too. I hear that congratulations are in order."

"Yeah, thanks, Fleur is so happy and I have not seen mom that giddy in years."

His joys was obvious, you could almost feel it radiating off of him.

After she was welcomed by Fred then Mr. Weasley she noticed a figure making its way down the stairs. One person she had not seen in nearly a year.

"Charlie!"

"Herms!"

Charlie made quick work of giving her a big bear hug. They had been through a lot together. Charlie had been at the raid that killed her father. Charlie had blamed himself for not saving her father and killed five of the death eaters in revenge. That was the first time Charlie had ever killed a person let alone five. They had found comfort and peace with each other.

"How are you Herms? I heard about the law, I will do anything to make sure you are safe."

"I know Charlie, but I think we have a plan," she whispered in his ear.

Charlie gave her a kiss on the cheek and led her to the couch. George sat on the other side of Hermione before Ron got a chance. George was giving sideways stares at his older brother he comfortably had he arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"So Charlie how is Sophie?" asked Hermione

"Sophie?"

"Sophie, the medi-witch you were seeing?"

"Charlie dear why didn't you mention you were seeing anyone?" asked Mrs. Weasley. She would love for another son to be married and having children.

"Oh Merlin mum, it was nothing only a few dates."

"And a shag no doubt," snickered Fred

"Fredrick Weasley!" squawked Mrs. Weasley.

"Sophie was it? last you told me you were dating a girl name Vanora," said Bill

"What about Emily?" inquired Fred

"Charles Weasley when will you ever settle down?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"When I find a girl who can put up with me for more then a month," answered Charlie a little dismayed.

"Don't worry Charlie, there is a girl out there looking for a ruggedly handsome dragon tamer." Hermione comforted him with her head on her shoulder.

"If only you were a little older Hermione, that is unless…" he left the sentenced unfinished and gave Hermione a joking smile.

"Oh yeah that would work," Hermione laughed and slapped him playfully in the stomach.

"You wound me Herms," Charlie replied with a puppy dog face and she only smiled sweetly at him.

George watched all of this and was actually jealous of his older brother. He knew that he and Hermione didn't have romantic feeling for one another but the ease they had between them was something George was going to have to earn on his own time. He envied Charlie more then ever right then and there.

Hermione's face soon grew more serious and she turned to George who was still staring at Charlie. "George I think we better do this now."

"Whatever you want Hermione," he replied and helped her to her feet.

The entire house grew quiet as the couple stood in the middle of the room. George had he his hand resting on Hermione's arms, slightly behind her.

'I have to be her pillar of strength right now' George thought.

"Everyone here knows about the ludicrous law that the ministry wants to pass and most likely will pass within a few days. I am in great danger, or at least I was. George has consented to be my husband to protect me." George wrapped his arms around her to confirm her statement.

"WHAT!' Ron and Fred screamed. Harry and Ginny stared wide eyed and mouths open. Arthur nodded as if he knew all that was going to happen and Molly was trying hard to decide whether or not to cry or jump for joy. Bill and Charlie looked back and forth between the two. An understanding covered their features but the peace was broken when Ron's fist made contact with George's nose.


	5. Is this how it is going to be?

**Okay because I forgot before I Own Nothing that is Harry Potter related that genius belongs to a very lucky English Lady only the little plot I can claim as my own. Okay story time now.**

Chapter 5 Is this how it is going to be?

"Ronald Bilious Weasley!" to the surprise of everyone those words didn't come from Mrs. Weasley but rather Hermione.

"Hermione why didn't you tell me you needed a husband," demanded Ron. He was fuming and glaring at Hermione.

"I did not know I needed on till this afternoon. You couldn't be my husband anyway Ron you don't fit all the standards the ministry put in place."

"Dad can petition me for you."

"You don't understand."

"Oh I see, I am not good enough for you,"

"You know that is not it…"

"Oh yes it is take the brother with the fancy job and clothes, what are you marrying him for his money Hermione?"

"Don't you talk to her like that," yelled George, it would have been more effective if it didn't sound like he was congested.

"You should know me better than that," her voice let it known how much these words were hurting her.

"You don't have the best track record Hermione, what about Vicky Krum or Ernie…" yet another sentence left unfinished when Hermione slapped silence into him.

"Your petition would be thrown out by Malfoy Ron. Anyone who is not a Death eater or the son of one will be rejected because Malfoy has most of the ministry under his thumb. George is saving my life. Would you rather me try and wait for your petition to get through and risk being sent of to be the play thing of the Death Eaters Ron. Do you want me raped and tortured then killed just like my FATHER!" she screamed the last part her voice breaking with effort. She was sick of his childish behavior, she was overwhelmed and needed to get out of that house but all she could do was collapse on the floor in a sobbing heap.

Ron went to move for her but Bill and Fred grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the kitchen. Followed by Harry and Ginny. Charlie dropped onto his knees in front of her and George knelt down behind her. They both went to hug her at the same time. Snuggled between two Weasley's Hermione slowly cried herself into a dreamless sleep. When they noticed that she had fallen to sleep Charlie looked at his little brother who was staring intently at the girl in their arms.

"Take good care of her George."

"I will never let anything happen to her."

"I know, but if you screw this up you will have to answer to me and a very anger Chinese Fireball understood?" There was no joking light in his eyes. George

noticed this and nodded while swallowing very hard. "Good, now go take care of this fiancé of yours and I will get the others safely back to Hogwarts."

"Thanks Charlie," whispered George, he didn't want to wake his 'Mione,

_'His 'Mione,' my own, he thought.'_

Charlie smiled and got up carefully and made his way into the kitchen to collect those heading back to Hogwarts.

George lifted Hermione with ease, all the box lifting at work left him in good shape. He looked down and noticed just how small she was when she wasn't screaming at his prat of a younger brother. As cautiously as he could he made his way up the winding stair cases of the Burrow to his old bedroom. He opened the door with Hermione still secure in his embrace.

'Mom really did a nice job cleaning up the mess me and Fred had made over the years. The walls were back to the original light green and the blue curtains had been mended. The twin beds that sat on opposite sides of the window had freshly press linens and the floor was clutter free and all the stains removed from the throw rug.

He placed her down on his old bed on the right and covered her with his favorite blanket. Leaving the door slightly open in case she woke up she would not be in complete darkness George left her to rest and went down to the kitchen to have a cup of tea.

When he made it down he noticed Bill, Charlie and Fred were sitting around with steaming mugs in their hands and one more cup in front of his usual seat.

"How did you know?" he asked

"You know I am your better half and know you well twin of mine," replied Fred

George took his seat and took a deep breath of the chamomile and cinnamon tea. Taking a deep quaff he settled more contentedly in the chair. Looking around he knew that they were waiting fro some kind of explanation.

"Okay I get the point what do you want to know,"

"Do you care about her?" Bill asked

"Of course I do, we all do and I wasn't going to let You-Know-Who get his claws on her," George responded.

"Are you really willing to marry her?" Fred asked.

"Yes"

"Okay we will take your word for it but remember what I said earlier," warned Charlie. He knew his little brother was too tired to deal with all their questions; there would be time enough for that.

"Okay now that this marriage thing is settled for now how did all your missions go?" asked Bill getting the hint that Charlie was making.

"Great, the Roman Order of Pegasus is willing to support us in the fight. They said they would send an emissary to the meeting Dumbledore is holding next month," said George

"Same with the Austrians Order of Hydra," said Fred

"The Spanish Order of Garuda as well," confirmed Charlie

"Fleur has convinced the French ministry to lend support and the Egyptian order of the Sphinxwill send an envoy to the meeting as well," added Bill.

"Let's just hope they all agree to stand with us when the time comes," said Charlie

The brothers all nodded. They spent about another hour talking about anything and everything. The four had not been together in a relaxed setting for a long time. The all tried to figure out exactly how many woman Charlie had dated in the past year, throwing out names for Bills new baby and the twin explained some of the products "in testing" the called them that had everyone laughing. At about seven Molly came down stairs and said she would start making dinner.

George decided to go check on Hermione.

While the boys had been downstairs Hermione had slept for a while. When she woke she was startled until she realized where she was. She thought the same thing that George had when she noticed the repairs that Mrs. Weasley had made to the once "Danger enter at your own risk Zone." She got up and moved the curtains over to let in the moon light. Then she lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Okay let's recap today's events' she though to herself,

Woke up and went to breakfast. Went to Transfiguration and Herbology Lunch Care of Magical Creature and then Potions Got called to Headmasters office and found out I am going to get married to George Told the Weasley family, had a row with Ron and then ended up falling asleep crying in-between Charlie and George Woke up in Georges room overwhelmed and confused (to things I hate to 

be)

Yeah that pretty much sums everything up. She wished she could write to her mom and tell her what was going on but she was in hiding under the protection of Professor Lupin. Tears silently ran down her cheeks. Would her mother be able to make it to her wedding? Oh sweet Merlin a wedding! Merlin Morgan and Mallory what about after the wedding!

Right as that thought drifted into her mind George appeared outside the door and tapped gently to test if she was awake.

"Come in," he heard

"Hermione are you alright? Mum is making dinner and said it will be done soon if you are up for it."

"Thank you George."

"Mione love you are crying again," George leaned over and wiped a stray tear that left a wet trail down her soft check with his thumb.

"Is this how it is going to be?" Hermione whispered

"How is what going to be?" George moved up and sat on the edge looking down at her.

"All this, Ron being angry, constant questioning, just being a giant mess,"

"Ron is a git, you know that. He will see that and come around, as for the rest it will pass over time, well that is what mum said anyway. Things will calm down, you will be safe and that is all that matters," George consoled

"I am scared,"

"I would never let anything harm you Hermione,"

"I know and that is not what I am afraid of," Hermione turned her head so she could see out the window "well I am but that is not what I meant."

"Tell me Hermione so I can help."

With a deep sigh she said "Iamafraidoftheweddingnight."

"What was that?"

"I am afraid of the wedding night."

"I see."

"I am a virgin George and I have had next to zero experience in the…bedroom department. I know the marriage needs to be consummated in three day but I am nervous." She ended by chewing her lip and looking anywhere but at George.

"Hermione look at me please," she slowly turned her head to face him. He took her hand in his and continued, "You have every right to be nervous, but that is a far way off, and I will go as slow as you want. When you are ready I will be too, okay?" she smiled up at him.

"Thank you again George," she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the junction between his neck and shoulders. His arms automatically surrounded her body and held her. This felt right. After a little while he pulled back slightly. "You want to go have some dinner?"

"Yeah that would be good, are Ron and everyone still here?"

"No Charlie saw them safely back to the headmaster."

After a quiet dinner Hermione excused herself and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Shortly after George made his way to his way back to his old room, when he opened the door he wasn't ready for what he saw.

There was Hermione asleep in his bed. Her overnight bag was open at the foot of the bed and her shoes placed near the door. The blanket only covered her from the waist up so he got a clear view of her white night gown. The moon still reflected into the room and off her gown and skin.

'She looks like an angel' George thought as he grabbed hisextra pajama pants he left here and headed to the bathroom to change. The last thing Hermione need to she was him naked after she had shared her fear of the wedding night. George too had wondered how she would react to the fact that he no virgin. After coming back from the bathroom he climbed into Fred's old bed and fell asleep watching Hermione.

_A/N: Okay chapter Five is done. Wow the muse is with me and I put off doing homework most of the day. I can't promise updates like this always because I am a junior in high school and need to finish strong in my grades. (But I will try to get stuff done on weekends Ü) Thanks to anyone who review and those who didn't but are enjoying the story._


	6. Paperwork, Acting? and Confrontations

Chapter 6 Paperwork, Acting? and Confrontations

The sun shone brightly through the open curtain of the twin's room. Hermione shifted around in the bed toward the window and opened her eye. She woke up to the naked chest of George Weasley. 'Wow even better then I dreamed it' she blushed slightly when she thought of her dream. To sum it up, the dream involved George in a swimsuit, the pond out back and a sunset. A good dream needless to say. Hermione just took him all in. The sun shining off his red hair, the light freckles that covered his shoulders, and the light trail of ginger hair on his lower abdominal. 'He really is a sight to see in the morning'

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore emerged from his chambers looking much older then his 125 years, if that was possible, and the twinkle was very dim in his eyes.

"What have you decided Albus?" asked Rhian

"That they must be the couple foretold to us by the prophecy" he replied as he rested his old bones in his comfy chair in front of the fire.These cold October days were wreaking havoc on his aged body.

"Indeed, very well then and what have you to say on the care of my heir?"

"She will be safe as long as the bonds are not broken."

"Very well, I have waited centuries for someone with the smallest drop of my blood in them to enter these walls and I will be damned if I lose her now."

George woke from a very pleasant dream to find two cinnamon orbs staring at him. "Morning 'Mione" he said in a husky voice.

"Good morning George," she replied. She must have been awake for a while because he voice had only the slightest hint of sleepiness, thought George.

"What time is it?" he asked

"Early yet maybe seven,"

"Gods what am I doing up at this hour?" George asked stretching his lean body.

Hermione giggled "not a morning person?"

"Only when I get to wake up to something beautiful," he gave her wink and rolled on his stomach and pushed himself up on his arms like he was doing a pushup and continued his stretching. Hermione watched and felt her body heat up watching his muscles working in his back and arms.

'That can not be a good sign,' thought Hermione 'or is it?'

"All those years of Wood barking at me to stretch more kind of stuck," George said when he noticed she was studying him like some kind of textbook. She nodded but did not take her eyes away. 'Well at least she is getting over her shyness.'

When he was done he hopped out of bed showing his rather low cut pajama bottoms a rather large freckle below his belly button.

"What's that?" asked Hermione pointing at the mark

"Oh this," he asked pointing "birthmark, it is the only physical way to tell me and Fred about. His is on the left while mine is on the right."

"Oh," why in the world am I staring at him so blatantly? She thought as she drew her eyes away and looked at the door. George noticed her embarrassment

"You don't have to be embarrassed of looking at me Hermione, in all honesty it is a rather large ego boost." He added with a smile."Come on I can smell mom making breakfast and I am hungry."

"When are you ever not? I swear you Weasley boy have bottomless pits instead of stomachs," She laughed as she got up and stretched next to the bed before reaching for her bathrobe. Before she put on her bathrobe George noticed that her nightgown only reached to about her knees and was much higher while she stretched. It was a simple garment with little pink roses trimming the bottom hem. 'She seems to be more innocent then she let one," thought George as they made their way down stairs for breakfast.

At the ministry Lucius made his way to his office with an evil grin on his face. The marriage law that he and his follow resident ministry Death Eaters had proposed passed late last night.

"Perfect the Dark Lord will be very pleased. Draco and I will have the filthy mudblood whore to play with and Master will have his hostage." Lucius had been worried when his son had showed signs of liking the little mudblood but from that came this plan. He had to admit that this Granger girl was quite stunning for a muggle and would make an amusing diversion before the Dark Lord wanted her. He planed to floo home have some breakfast, break the good news to the family and then return to draw up the petition. Today was shaping up to be very good.

Back at the Burrow George and Hermione had finished breakfast and were getting ready for their trip to the ministry to legalize their engagement. Hermione went into Ginny's room to change. She chose a pair of cream colored robes and placed her hair up in a twist, with a little help from Sleek Easy. She put on very little makeup even though she never liked wearing it but she wanted to look nice. She knew they were going to have to act like a happy young couple and she figured she should look the part.

She emerged from her room and made her way down to the living room where George said they should meet. When she entered George was standing there dressed in dark blue robes that made his eyes stand out beautifully and made him seem larger and more dignified.

George looked up when she entered the room. The cream robes fell delicately over her body. 'Perfect' he thought.

"You look stunning Hermione," George commented as he held out his hand to her. Her cheeks turned a pretty shade of rose "You look nice too."

"The law was passed last night."

"I had a feeling it would not take long for Lucius to 'convince' the ministry" said Hermione the bitterness in her voice evident.

"Are you ready to act like the happiest couple in the world?" asked George

"Ready if you are."

"Okay, I know you hate the floo but we are only going to the Leaky Cauldron then walking. "

"That is fine, but let's try to land more gracefully this time. I don't want the entire pub laughing at us."

"Okay," he said with a laugh "but I make no promises."

With that they entered the hearth and swirled to the Leaky Cauldron.

At the Malfoy Manor Lucius had sent for Draco to meet his family that morning in order to receive some information. Now the family sat in their dinning hall waiting for whatever instructions they would be given.

"I have good news that will not only please the Dark Lord greatly but will leave you very happy Draco," said Lucius who was delicately sipping his morning tea.

"Yes father?"

"The marriage law was passed last night and when I return to work this morning I will be making your petition for that Mudblood Granger."

"This is great news Father for both us and our Dark Lord."

"Indeed son, indeed."

Twin evil smirks formed in the lips of father and son. Narcissa looked on and knew that this was going to be a long year.

After a slightly more smooth entrance at the Leaky Cauldron which ended with George standing and catching Hermione so it looked like he had just dipped her in a tango they used a cleaning charm to rid themselves of soot and made their way to the phone booth entrance of the ministry.

George dialed 7-3-1-7-3 and waited.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state you name and reason for visit. You must summit your wand for a search at the security office," said a cheerful electronic voice.

"Hermione Granger, Department of Magical Marriages," a silver badge dropped through the coin return stating her name and reason for being there.

"George Weasley, Department of Magical Marriages," he in turn got a matching badge and the floor began to drop. Hermione stumbled and George caught her easily. "And I thought that Tonks was the clumsy one," he smiled at her. "Thanks George you really know how to make a girl feel special," she retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah it is a gift."

When the lift stopped the door opened and the same voice that had greeted them left them with "Have a magical day!" in an overly cheery voice.

They looked at each other and rolled their eyes and made their way to the security desk. They passed security and were directed to the second level, fourth door on the left, Logan O'Neil's office. The walked hand in hand smiling at everyone that walked by. _'Perfect, happy couple'_ chanting n the back of their heads. When they finally found the office they entered to find a short man sitting behind an overly large desk. Piles of paper and files covered most of the surface and the poor fellow seemed a little overwhelmed.

"Excuse us Mr. O'Neil," said George, the man looked up and saw the young couple

"Yes?"

"Is this were can get our proposal papers?"

"Oh yes, yes of course, sorry for the mess this new law has left me drowning in these blasted petitions. Do sit down and we can get this started."

He moved around his desk and was a least good three inches shorter then Hermione. Mr. O'Neil went to a file cabinet and dug out two thick packets of paper and two pure white quills.

"Okay, first things first, Mr. Weasley is it? Oh you must be one of Arthur sons,"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful chap, now are you at least two years older then Ms. Granger here?"

"Yes."

"Good, and no more then four I can tell, do you have a job?"

"Yes I am co-owner of 3W joke shops of Diagon ally as well as Hogsmead."

"Okay check; now do you have a home for you two live in after the marriage."

"Yes, Hermione can decide whether she would like to live in London or in the country."

"Very good, finally do you love Ms. Granger?"

"Of course I do." George answered automatically without really thinking about it.

"Perfect now sign right here, good initial here, sign here, here, right there, initial again, mothers maiden name and done."

"Okay Ms. Granger your turn, do you accept Mr. Weasley's occupation?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept the homes he offers you?"

"Yes."

"Do you consent to this marriage of your own free will?"

"I do."

"Right now, do you love Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes I do."

"Wonderful," and with that Hermione went about filling in all her signatures and initials and what have you and with a finally swish of her quill was done.

"Okay I will go file these and you shall receive you license in the mail tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Mr. Logan," said Hermione and she smile at him.

"Of course my dear it is lovely to see a love match in here once in a while, you are a very luck man Mr. Weasley she is a darling lady," commented Mr. O'Neil.

"I know I am," said George. He smile again at Hermione, he would never get tired of just smiling at her and watching the bush rise in her cheeks.

As the Hermione and George fought their way through paperwork, Lucius was finishing his own. When he done he mailed it to the Department of Magical Marriages. 'Hmm' he thought 'best go check to make sure Logan gotmy petition.' As he made his way down the corridor on level two he noticed the Granger girl walking hand in hand with one of the Weasley's?

"Well, well, well what have we here, a weasel taking his mudblood for a walk," sneered the Malfoy patriarch.

"I beg your pardon but I would appreciate if you did not speak to me or my fiancé like that," Hermione returned to his hatful comment. She instinctively moved closer to George who was gripping his wand tightly in his pocket. Lucius faltered when he heard the word fiancé, but no matter he can have that petition overturned in a matter of hours.

"Well Weasley, took a fiancé did you?" He stepped very close to George and whispered in his ear "don't get to attached to what will never belong to you Weaselby."

"She doesn't belong to anyone Malfoy she chose to give me her heart and I gave mine to her," George said loudly enough fro anyone who happened to be in the hallway would hear. Hermione stared at the two men "George, love, I think we should get back home."

"Oh course my dear," and with that George swept down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, when he broke away he said "Whatever makes you happy." They left a very angry Lucius standing in the hallway as they entered the lift.

'How dare that poor excuse for a pureblood speak to me in such a way?' though Lucius as he barged into Logan O'Neil's office. The little wizard was utterly started with the figure of a very livid Malfoy looming over him.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true Mr.Malfoy?"

"That the Weasley boy has petitioned for Hermione Granger."

"No Lucius, there was no petition."

"I knew he was lying."

"No the just signed the proposal papers a lovely couple really."

"WHAT! Has it passed?"

"Oh yes with flying colors, they seemed quite overjoyed."

"Damn it all!" Lucius in rage swiped his cane across Mr. O'Neil's desk send papers flying in every direction, barley missing Mr. O'Neil's head. He then swept out of the room his elegant robs billowing around him and his boots sounding loudly against the polished floor.

"Everything just has to be difficult doesn't it," Lucius was muttering to himself in the refuge of his office. "But if they want to play dirty I am more then willing to do so."

When they were out of the ministry Hermione turned to George and didn't know what to say, for once in her life.

"Well that was certainly eventful," said George as he took her hand and lead her toward the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, but back there…"

"Don't worry he will never touch you as long as I live or any of my brothers for that matter."

"I know but I mean what we said and did back there."

"I meant what I said and enjoyed what I did, I hoped you did to.'

"Well, yes I did," Hermione answered a little embarrassed to admit it.

Yes they did love each other but Hermione loved all the Weasley's, would she ever be 'in love' with him?

"Perfect because I plan on doing it more in the future, which reminds me," he turned to her and stopped her from walking "Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight?"

"A bit out of the normal order of things but I would love to."

"Brilliant I will drop you back at the Burrow so you can rest, nothing dressy, just wear something comfortable and I will get you at about five."

"Okay, but where are you going?"

"Well I have to prepare now don't I?"

They flooed back to the Burrow and landed with all feet one the ground.

"We are getting better aren't we?" said Hermione as she dusted herself off.

"Practice makes perfect me sweet."

With Hermione with his mother George headed back to the shop in Diagon Ally.

"Fred, oh twin of mine I need your assistance."

Fred made his way out of the back room where he was on his lunch break.

"Yes oh twin of mine, you called for my help."

"Indeed, I have a date to plan and a ring to buy and only five hours to do it."

_A/N Merlin's Pointy Hat people like my story lol. Just shocked I guess. Thank you to my reviewer and anyone who likes it. I will try to get at least another chapter done by next weekend. I have some ideas floating around in my head MUHAHAHA sorry evil moment Ü and just have to organize them_

_Thanks again _


	7. Talks, Dates and Obstacles

Chapter Seven Talks, Dates and Obstacles Hermione found herself curled up on the

Burrow's worn and wonderfully comfy couch. She was attempting to read her Ancient Runes text but soon found herself staring out the window and thinking of a certain red headed twin that had left her with an amazing kiss. 'I have never been kissed like that before,' she thought as the afternoon sun made its way below the trees. She had a few hours before George was to arrive and bring her one their "date". As she continued to wonder in her own world, Charlie had come home from a meeting with Remus Lupin.

"What do you mean by 'buy a ring'?" asked Fred as they closed the shop early that day do go on George's little excursion.

"Morning Gred, woman named Hermione, now my fiancé, are you following any of this?"

"Yes Forge, but why do we need a ring now? Shouldn't you give it to her a month before the wedding? You aren't getting married in a month are you?"

"No, twin of mine, but at the ministry this morning Hermione and I had a little run-in with Malfoy Senior and I want everyone to know that she is mine and I am hers."

"Okay, that works...but everyone is going to think you are getting married next month."

"Remember that in muggle societies the bride to be is given a ring at the time of the proposal."

They entered Jezebel's Jewelers and the overwhelming smell of polish nearly knocked them over. A young woman with red hair emerged form the back room.

"Jezebel?" asked Fred.

"No, I'm her daughter Jocelyn, how can I help you gentlemen today?"

"I am in need of a promise ring."

"Oh how lovely, getting married in a month, wonderful."

"See, I told you," said Fred.

"No, actually we just got engaged but she is a muggle born. It is tradition for the bride-to-be to receive a ring on the day she is asked."

"Well that's wonderful that you accepted her traditions. Now what did you have in mind?""

Simple, yet elegant," replied George, and so began the great search for the perfect ring.

Lucius was watching the sun set as he paced his study. He was pondering all the ways to split the little 'love birds' apart. The Dark Lord would not be happy about the little hitch in their plan, but Lucius was sure he could remedy it. As he thought about it more, the elements of the perfect plot began to fall together. All he needed was a few willing men, no witnesses and, of course, the ideal location. He knew the perfect person to help aid in this little capture, his friend the Potions Master.

"Charlie, what are you doing home?"

"Hello Herms, just got back from a meeting with Remus."

Charlie watched as her eyes widened. She had not been allowed any contact with her mother for fear ofinterception. Death Eaters were still on the hunt for Eleanor Granger and the only safe place was were no one knows where she is. The last indirect contacted she had received was nearly two months ago. She hoped that Charlie would have some information about her.

"Is she well?"

"As well as can be expected," Charlie moved over to where Hermione was lounging on the couch and lifted her legs and settled down with her legs draping over his. "Remus says that she sends her love and is hoping that you are doing well. Remus also noticed that she is beginning to move on with her life, but still keeps a picture of you and your father in her locket."

"Good, I'm glad she is starting to live again, I know Dad would never want her to miserable for the rest of her life." Hermione went quite for a moment just thinking back to the last days of the summer she had spent with her parents. She missed her father terribly like any daughter would, but it seemed to have her mother still alive but out of her reach was just as bad.

"Did Remus make any headway with the Werewolf community?" Remus's assignment had been to gather werewolves, as the others had been sent to different wizard orders.

"Yes...In Russia, this is becoming very international," commented Charlie.

"Good, the more forces we have the better off we are." They once again lapsed into silence. Charlie was running his large hands overHermione's jean covered shins.

"Hey Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Course you can Herms," said Charlie looking a little concerned.

"It is about George,"

"What did he do!" asked Charlie, ready to run out and dismember his brother.

Hermione laughed, "No, nothing like that - he did something good, I think."

"Good, because I already warned him once, there is a down side to having a brother who has access to very big and very hungry animals."

"Well today at the ministry we ran into the older Malfoy, he said some pretty horrible things as usual and then whispered something in George's ear. ThenGeorge said something about hearts and then…kissed me right there in the hallway. Not some innocent little kiss either."

Charlie smiled, "Well how did it feel?'

"Umm…"

"Sloppy, wet, weird…"

"Natural and … amazing." Hermione flushed again and smiled a little.

"I would say that is a good sign Herms."

"I hope so."

"Perfect" announced George as he finally decided on a ring.

"About bloody time, mate," said Fred, rather annoyed at having to spend nearly two hours going through every single display.

"Patience, Brother, is a virtue you lack greatly."

"Oh, like you are one to talk about virtue. Let's just buy the ring and get going, we still need to pick up the key."

"Yes, yes I'm coming." George paid for the ring and headed out of the shop and into the fading sun.

At four thirty, Hermione left Charlie and went upstairs to freshen up. Still wearing her jeans, she put on her favorite light blue sweater and tried to get some control over her hair (the sleek easy had long since worn off). She hated to admit it, but she was nervous. She had never been on a real date. Yes, she had been out with Viktor but that was at school, and it was the same with Ernie.This was a whole new level for Hermione. She walked down the stairs and decided to have a cup of tea well she waited.

George walked up the back lawn of the Burrow. The sun was just about ready to set. Everything was set up at the location and he had the key and the ring safely stored away in his pockets. He entered the back porch to find Hermione waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Ahh," groaned Lucius as he looked at his forearm. The Dark Lord was summoning him. As quickly as he could, he put on the black robes and mask and left, ready to suffer the pain of his failure and share his plan of recapturing what he had lost.

"The Three Broom Sticks? Why in the world did we floo here?" asked Hermione, recognizing the back entrance of the pub.

"Because this is far closer then walking there from the Burrow," he answered."Where is 'there'?"

"You will find out soon enough, now come on."George lead Hermione through the back entrance and out into the main street.The walked down a little side road which lead to the residential area of Hogsmeade. George stopped in front of an adorable cottage. A cobble path lead to the front door that was a cheery yellow, and the shutters matched. The cottage itself was white and the garden in the front had wonderful potential for an herb bed. The short front gate was engraved across the bars with four runes.

"Love, Trust, Loyalty and Protection - oh this cottage is wonderful, George. Who lives here?"

"Us."

"What?"

"That is...if you like it." From his pocket he drew a small gold skeleton keyand handed it to Hermione.

"When did you do this?"

"Fred and I have been thinking about splitting the work. One of us will live here year round and the other in London so we don't have to open seasonally.When I heard about providing a house a picture of you here popped into my mind."

"Oh George, I don't know what to say."

"How about a tour?"

"I would love to." Arm in arm they entered their home.

Far to the north in a dark forest glade the Dark Lord had finished torturing Malfoy for his failure."My Lord, I think I may have devised a plan to get the filthy mudblood," wheezed Malfoy as he attempted to shake of the last tremors.

"Go on," hissed the Dark Lord.He described his plan and how he would need Snape to assist him.Snape listened intently, he thought 'Dumbledore is not going to be pleased with this.'

Not far in the distance, Dumbledore sat with Minerva enjoying some tea.

"I am not really happy with this whole predicament, Albus."

"None of us are, but who are we to tempt Fate? In the end all shall be as it should, as was once said by a wise woman," said Dumbledore with a sigh.

"They are all too young to face their fates."

"That again is not for us to decide, I think before this year is out they should know the prophecy."

"You think they are ready to hear it?" asked McGonagall, rather shocked.

"They will have to face it eventually, I rather sooner than later."

Hermione and George had finished searching the house. It was perfect for the two of them. A sunny kitchen, warm living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom with a claw foot bathtub was all Hermione needed. Not to mention an attic that would be perfect for her study and a basement where George could invent away the next joke shop craze. They stood on the back porch looking out over the yard. A small brook bubbled around the boarder, trees were scattered here and there and in the distance the shadow of Hogwarts was in the dying sun.

"George, this is utterly amazing.""

I am glad you like it love, I want you to be happy."

"I am, more then I could ever imagine myself being in a situation like this."

They watched as the sun completely disappeared behind the towers of Hogwarts.Hermione was content watching as she lay her head back onto George's shoulder, and he kept protective arms around her waist.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I have one more surprise for you."

"Oh George, you shouldn't give me anything, you just gave me a house for goodness…"

He kissed her again. Not only was it a wonderful way to stop her from talking, but it was very enjoyable. The kiss was gentle and less aggressive then the one she had received at the ministry earlier that day, but it sent the same wonderful tingle through her body.

"I know it is already official and I already asked you once but…"

he slid one hand into his pocket and removed a red velvet ring box. He held it out in front of them; he opened the lid to display the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever laid eyes on. There, nestled in red velvet was a white gold band. In the middle was a square cut sapphire flanked on either side by triangle diamonds.The gems were not huge, but just the right size for Hermione. George took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course!"This time Hermione instated the kiss when she spun in his arms and set her lips on his. Only when she felt George's tongue ran along her lips did she pull back.

"Sorry," whispered Hermione looking at him."For what? Snogging me senseless? That, my dear, is not an action you apologize to your fiancé for."She just smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"We best get going, it is getting rather dark."

"That reminds me of a bit of news."

"What is that?"

"We are already connected to the floo," he said with a lopsided grin.

When the castle was dark and still, Snape made his way swiftly to the Headmaster's office. He swept through the door and was met with the two pairs of tired eyes."We have a problem. Headmaster."

A/N Okay chapter seven done and I have a Beta which you can most likely tell. I can not spell to save my soul and my grammar is enough to kill an English teacher. This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful wonderful Sam/ Moon Burst who is kind enough it read my stuff (I heart you lol)


	8. What the Future Holds

Chapter Eight What the Future Holds

When they made it back to the Burrow that night, Mrs. Weasley had left them dinner in the kitchen. After eating, they climbed the stairs together whenHermione made a premature turn to go to Ginny's room. George grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To bed."

"Yeah, I know. But why in Ginny's room?"

"I don't know I guess…well…"

"Hermione I like waking up to you. I won't try anything, I promise."

"I know…I guess it just seems very….unorthodox."

"Who are you talking to here? It's not like we are going to be in the same bedor anything."

"Okay, let me just change in Ginny's room and I will be right there."

Hermione disappeared behind the door and George continued on his way. He was lying on the bed in his blue pajama pants waiting to see if his Hermione would indeed show up. Slowly the door creaked open and a very nervous Hermione stepped in.

"Love, why the sudden nerves and," when he noticed her hands clutching herbathrobe to her body he added, "Why the sudden modesty?"

"Sorry it is just that…it seems…" she trailed off and started to play with herengagement ring.

"Real now?" George offered.

"Yes."

George walked over to her. He opened his arms and she came instinctively intohis warm protective embrace."Yes darling, it is real and I am happy about it. There is no need to be shyaround me. I will not think any less of you."

She nodded against his chest."Right, now that all that is settled let's go to bed."

"Are you sure there is no other way out of this," asked McGonagall

"I have thought it through - this is the only way to secure her security and my place in the inner circle."

"If that is the only way then so mote it be, but until then we must keep looking for a safer window of escape," replied Dumbledore as he stared at his colleagues.

"If my you can secure my heir's well-being, then you have my blessing,"announced a rather nervous painting.

Lucius made his way to the manor and was healed by the house elves. Once he considered himself strong enough he flooed his son at the Head Boy's dorm.

"Draco!"

A disheveled Draco wandered out of his bed chamber."You called me, Father?"

"We have a plan to recapture that mudblood Granger of yours. I need you togather Crabbe and Goyle and meet us outside on the edge of the Forbidden Forest after the next Hogsmeade visit. Severus will take care of the rest. If the plan changes, I will contact you again."

"Of course Father."

"Now get back to whatever wench is warming your bed tonight," and with that the head of Malfoy Senior disappeared, and Draco did as he was told

"Who was that love?"

"Father."

"Mission for our Lord?"

"I know you were eavesdropping."

"Why do you want the mudblood tainting your sheets? I can be here whenever you need me."

"That's the whole point...I think you know they way out."

Walking out in a huff at being dismissed in such a way, Pansy clasped her robesclosed and headed back to the Slytherin dungeon.

Over in the Gryffindor tower Ron was still in a rage. He was marching back and forth in front of the fire while Harry and Ginny dosed in each others arms on the common room couch. Ron scowled at the young lovers. That is what he and Hermione should be doing, Ron thought as he continued to rant on in his brain about a broken trust and the unfairness of life.

'Okay now this is getting ridiculous,' thought George. He and Hermione had beenstaring at each other for over half and hour from across the room. Cinnamon metwith sapphire from four feet apart.

"Hermione, this is just dumb," he said breaking the silence

"What is?"

"Staring at each other from across the room, hold on, I know what to do," with aswish of his wand the night table that sat under the window was on the other side of the room.

"George! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"Making it so we can get a decent amount of sleep," with another flick the bedscame together, the window above their heads.

"Much better," announced George as he reached over and caressed Hermione'sexposed hand. She just stared like a rookie keeper when the first bludger heads his way.

"Are you uncomfortable?" George asked.

"I guess as long as we are still in our own beds…" "

Brilliant," he kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight 'Mione."

"Goodnight."

They swiftly fell asleep. What was happening between them? How could arelationship so deep be formed in only a matter of days? All these questions andmore haunted the two in their dreams, but they did not care. Only a few inchesaway was the one person in the world they each wanted to dream about.

Those were the only two that seemed to be getting a restful night sleep.

"Come to me, Wormtail," hissed a weakened voice. A pathetic excuse for a man scurried to the feet of his master to kiss the hem of his robes.

"Has Malfoy discovered about the prophecy?"

"No master, he has no idea."

"Excellent, he will do all the labor for me. In less then a year I shall have the heir I have always longed for. Neither Malfoy nor his son is to spoil her before I have her, Is That Understood!" roared the serpent head.

"Of course master, she will be yours and yours alone."

When morning broke over England that chilly Sunday morning, George awoke from a lovely dream. He was soon blinded by a mane of bushy brunette hair. He smiled to himself, sometime during the night his arm had found its way around Hermione's waist. He could feel the rise and fall of her breath through the blankets. He could not understand this amazing feeling of contentment just lying there.

Ever since the war had begun, he had never felt completely at ease, especially after being for a spy an ambassador for the Order and constantly having to look over his shoulder. But with Hermione so close to him, he felt as though the world was perfect. It was so hard for him to comprehend his attraction to his little brother's bookworm friend. She was beautiful in her own way. Her spirit was unlike anyone he ever met.

Was it love? Well yes, and yet...he wasn't sure. He had a feeling though it may be soon.

Snape was had been up for hours trying to find another way to save Ms. Granger. If the prophecy was true and the Dark Lord knew about it, then there is no way he would give her to Malfoy. The Dark Lord wanted a lady and an heir to his twisted throne. The engagement and even marriage could not prevent the plan from unfolding. There were Death Eaters everywhere, so escape would be just as dangerous and Hermione was needed for the final battle. But there was that one potion that could avert this horrible fate from happening, but it was very dangerous and highly illegal.

"Well," thought Snape, "Best get started."

Hermione woke with a strange weight resting on her waist. She glanced down through her lashes and noticed a large hand resting possessively on her stomach. She was both happy and shocked. She was beginning to feel like some woman of ill repute, and she liked it. She was not sure whether or not he was awake, so she let her free hand drifted toward his. She gently stroked his fingers and suddenly he grabbed her hand. She gasped and heard George chuckling behind her.

"You thought that was fun huh?" she asked.

"You know I try to find all the humor in life."

"Let's test that theory," in a flash Hermione was attacking him.

She tossed the blankets away and hoped that he was as ticklish as Ron. Oh and he was, same place too, right below the ribs. George never saw it coming. He was laughing so hard he was nearly crying. He needed to get a hold of this situation or he would never live it down. Though he had to admit he liked this lioness side of her as much as the bookworm. He hooked his legs around Hermione's and flipped her so now she was flat on her back on his bed.

"You may have won the battle Weasley but you have not won the war," threatened Hermione as she struggled to free herself.

"Whatever you say dear," he sealed that promise with a kiss.

When they were showered and dressed they met up in the kitchen were Mrs.Weasley was bustling around making breakfast. George saw Hermione coming down the stairs, her dark brown corduroys hugged her long legs and a crimson cable knit sweater kept out the chill. 'How in the world did she pack all that into an overnight bag?' thought George as he continued to watch her.

"Oh Hermione dear, are you ready to go back to school?"

"As ready as I will ever be. I am excited to get back to class, but not with dealing with all the questions, not to mention Ron."

"Don't worry 'Mione, Ron will come to he senses and if not, he will be getting alittle talk from his older brothers," George said with a smile as he got up topull her chair out for her. She sat with a quiet 'thank you' and blushed whenshe felt George's lips brush over her hair. A sniffle from behind them caught their attention.

"You two will make the most beautiful children!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley while flipping the pancakes.

The two looked at each, faces red with embarrassment.Suddenly a great horned owl followed by a barn owl swooped into the kitchen from the porch and sat right in front of Hermione. One was bearing the ministry seal. George opened the ministry letter inside was their proposal papers. TheHogwarts seal was unmistakable, and Hermione hurried to open the letter.

_George and Hermione,_

_Please take the car that will arrive at the Burrow at ten and take the train to Hogwarts. I will be waiting for you at the doors. You will be protected._

_Albus Dumbledore._

This could not be good.

The train ride was spent trying to figure out what was going on. George had afeeling Malfoy was planning something and Hermione paled when he spoke his idea. The new members of the Order were guarding them everywhere though they were hidden. For the last half hour of the journey, George merely held Hermione. He hated the idea of leaving her in the castle without him with Malfoy lurking around in the next dorm. He would move into the cottage as soon as possible, he decided, as he watched the tall turrets of Hogwarts raise in the distance.

Dumbledore was standing on the steps. He briskly moved them toward his office. Students parted like the red sea to allow them through.

Ron didn't sleep much during the night. He has hardly touched his breakfast, which was an obvious sign that he was far from all right. He knew that Hermione would be coming back today, officially engaged to his brother. What he didn't know was whether or not he could stand the sight of her. He had always harbored feelings for Hermione, and now that she belonged to her brother, the sting of his feelings burned like a Norwegian Ridgeback.

Once they were settled in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore looked back and forth between them.

"I know you two have been through an awful lot during the past weekend, but I have more news that is of the worst kind."

"Malfoy wants her doesn't he?" asked George

"Of that I have no doubt, but he is not the only threat to Hermione."

"Voldemort wants me as bait to lure Harry," said Hermione.

"I am afraid it is much worse than that, Miss Granger," a deep velvet voicespoke from the corner. Snape emerged into the light.

"Explain," asked George.

"The Dark Lord wants Hermione as his queen." "

WHAT?" screamed Hermione and George together.

"You are no ordinary witch, Miss Granger."

"I am a muggleborn...why does he want me?"

"Yes you are for the most part, Miss Granger, what Professor Snape is saying is that you have the slightest amount of Sage blood in your veins. The first one to walk in these halls for centuries and there is much speculation to why a descendant of the Sage line has emerged during the second raise of darkness."

"Sage? As in Rhian Sage? The headmistress who destroyed Dark Donovan during the fifth age?"

"The one and only my dear," the female voice came from above Hermione's head. A strong looking elderly woman with silver hair and cinnamon eyes looked down on the party, "Our strength mixed with the malice of the Dark Lord will create a power so strong there is no hope for the side of light."

"Okay, but why does he want me as his queen?" she asked with a shudder. George was next to her and held her hand tightly.

"That, Miss Granger, is simple," replied Snape "To secure his line and throne."

"He….he wants….oh gods," Hermione fainted onto George's lap who instantly made to comfort and revive her.

A/N Otay chapter eight complete many of you have noticed the fluff level raise but I need to show the bond the had grown between Hermione and George before I get to hte dark stuff. You got a bit of a taste of it in this chapter. Thanks again to my wonderful beta MoonBurst/Sam (go read her stuff its very good) and to my readers

much love MoonFey


	9. Things Never Seem to Get Any Easier

**Chapter Nine Things Never Seem to Get Any Easier**

When Hermione woke up she was in her bed. She gazed up into her red and gold canopy. Soon George was by her side. He looked down into her tired yet gorgeous face and couldn't help himself. He claimed her lips in a soft kiss. She kissed him back gently then pulled away.

"Did what I think happen really happen?" she asked. George nodded solemnly.

"Oh Merlin what are we going to do? Should we get married right now? Oh George I am not ready to get married." Hermione was close to a breakdown and George could tell.

"Hermione, love, Snape has a solution but it is…well… illegal."

"What is it?"

"A potion, it is a mix between a fidelity and binding potions."

"A Vindicatum Substantia potion."

"Yes."

"That was banned over two centuries ago when the witch's movement for common rights started."

"Why does that not surprise me that you know that?"

"If I take that and the take part in the rite that goes along with it I will be your property."

"No Hermione I will take the potion as well. I would not like it if you were my 'property' I don't think it is fair for the woman to be degraded like that."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course love, for you the world."

* * *

Draco situated himself on the large black leather couch in the Slytherin common room. Pansy had forgiven him for his coldness the other night and was once again hovering around him. He was staring of blankly at Crabbe and Goyle who were playing Exploding Snaps. His thoughts were once again occupied by the picture of a curly headed mudblood. He had seen Weasley carrying her to the Head Dorm followed by Dumbledore and Pomfry, just a brief glance caused him to think of nothing but her. Why had this filthy mudblood affected him so? He wanted her, dear Merlin how he wanted her. To claim her ravish her make her scream for him. Was it the want for the unattainable? Draco didn't know and didn't care. All he knew was that his father's new plan would have Hermione with him within a month but could he wait that long?

* * *

"Tell me Severus when the potion will be completed?" inquired Dumbledore

"Just before the full moon which it a day before the Hogsmead weekend. Just in time to avoid terrible tragedy," replied Snape.

"I wish we did not have to resort to this but it seems the only way to ensure the fulfillment of the prophecy."

"I just hope the plan goes off without a hitch I am not sure the members of the Order can get her out of there if something goes wrong," Snape said and the rare glimmer of concern flashed in his ebony eyes.

"Lets us hope because if she does not make it alive none of us will."

* * *

George hated to leave Hermione but she insisted that she would be fine. They had dinner together in her room because George refused to let her out of bed.

"Becoming rather protective are we?" Hermione joked when he promised to only be a floo away and would stay at the cottage as much as possible.

"I only want to make sure you are safe. I know that this whole thing has been thrown upon us and you are not all to thrilled about having to give up control of your life but I want you to know that I have started to care for you deeper then I have for anyone else."

"Oh George, I think I know how you feel."

"Really?"

"Yes love, I do."

He had the urge to kiss her and did. Then he regretfully left with a promise to come and visit her next weekend and made her promised to write.

* * *

The five day work week passed without a hitch. Through out the week she had needed to deal with the squeals of girls admiring her ring and talking about how lucky she was to be getting married to such a "hunk". Friday night at dinner Hermione was trying to mend her friendship with Ron who was still being an indifferent prat. Harry and Ginny attempted to coax Ron out of his self-destructive stupor. Nothing seemed to work and Hermione made her way disgruntled from the Gryffindor table to head to the library. She wanted to get as much homework done before the weekend started. She missed George terribly and wanted to be able to focus all her energy on him. Her mind was so preoccupied with the thoughts of a certain redhead she didn't notice the Draco was close behind her as she exited the great hall. This did not go unnoticed by Ron though.

* * *

George was busy setting up the cottage. He had asked permission to bring Hermione home on Saturday and Dumbledore had agreed. The storm outside was getting really bad and he hoped it did not flood the back brook. As he continued to gaze at the lighting that illuminated the towers of Hogwarts a knock sounded at his door. Drawing his wand he called out

"Identify yourself."

"What George afraid of an old friend?"

To his disbelief George opened the door and their stood his past.

"Katie?"

"The one and only."

Draco followed closely behind Hermione. 'How dare she enchant me like this' he thought has he continued in the shadows. The swing of her hips, the bounce of her hair was just making him want her more, and what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets. With seeker reflexes Draco caught Hermione and dragged her into the infamous alcove.

Hermione found herself being pressed against the wall by a foreign weight. She looked in the darkness and got a glimpse of silver eyes and light blonde hair.

"Malfoy?" screeched Hermione.

"Do you know what you do to me Granger?" whispered Draco into her ear. She felt him press up against her. The obvious state of his arousal was made known to Hermione. She struggled to get away but he was just too strong.

"Let me go… let me" his mouth possessed hers. He had waited long enough. His left hands held her arms to her sides. The ring on her left hand cut into his palm as she struggled for freedom. A spiteful reminder that she was not his…yet. He nibbled at her lips trying to entice them to open which made her struggle. She squirmed against him which only led to encourage his arousal.

Suddenly Draco felt himself flying through the air.

"What are you doing here?" George asked totally stunned as Katie Bell stepped over the threshold of the cottage and performed a quick drying spell.

"Can't a friend come and visit when she is in town?" George gave her a look like 'that is bull and you know it.' "Okay, okay I heard you were getting married and wanted to see if it was true?" she said honestly.

"Why does it matter to you? What happened that suddenly you care about me again?"

"I never stopped caring about you George."

"Could have fooled me Katie, especially when you left me and were engaged to Wood just a week later, what ever happened with you guys anyway."

"We realized that it wouldn't last."

"Oh really? Well why are you here now."

"I was wondering why we ever broke up.'

"I think it had something to do with you sleeping with Oliver behind my back, call me crazy, and many people have, but that is the first reason that comes to mind."

"If rumor serves true, you are going to marry Hermione Granger," said Katie obviously trying to avoid the topic of her unfaithfulness.

"I am" he answered simply

"Well aren't you an odd match pair," Katie started to advance on George. George backed up until the backside of his knees hit the new couch.

"We are perfect, opposites attracted as they say…umm…Katie you are making me a little claustrophobic here."

"You never backed away from me before."

"Katie, I don't know what you are thinking, no yes I do, and no! Katie for Merlin's sake I am engaged to a girl I care deeply about I don't want to hurt her in anyway, above all not they way you hurt me."

"You can't genuinely think that bookworm can satisfy you the way you know I can," Katie said in a seductive voice moving in even close to George. To escape her he jumped over the couch. Having a large piece of furniture between them was the safest bet.

"That was our problem Katie."

"What was?" she asked leaning on the couch shown a significant amount of cleavage in her low cut shirt.

"It was all based on sex."

"Your point?"

"That can't be the only thing keeping people together. I have a deep respect and trust with Hermione. I hardly know her yet I have more faith in her then anyone."

"When did you grow up George?"

"When my heart was stomped on by a first women I thought I loved, the first time I saw someone die, the first time I had to battle, the first time I did something completely unselfish, take your pick but do it on your way out."

"Remember you could have had me back." Katie threw over her shoulder as she went for the door.

"Remember you are the one who made the choice in the first place." And with that Katie walked into the night.

George plopped down on the couch head in hands trying to comprehend what had just happened. Unexpectedly the hearth burst forth in green flames and the bearded head of Albus Dumbledore appeared.

"George come, Hermione needs you." He didn't need telling twice and he was out the door and down the street at full speed faster then you can say Blasted End Newt.

* * *

Ron stood protectively in front of Hermione and fuming over the sprawled Malfoy. Harry stood wand at the ready to blast Malfoy.

"How dare you lay a finger on her Malfoy! I swear I will tear you limb from limb in the end and enjoy your screaming." He turned to Harry, "put him in a body bind until Dumbledore can get here. You stand guard and I will take Hermione to the headmaster's office." Harry nodded in consent and did what he was told. A very angry Malfoy stared up from a stiff form on the castle's stone floor.

Ron helped Hermione up from where she had slid down the wall. She leaned on him as he helped her to the stone gargoyle. When Dumbledore saw the state his prize student was in he immediately went to his floo, with George on his way he turned to Ron

"Mr. Weasley could you please bring me to Mr. Malfoy so we can handle this."

"I don't want to leave her alone Headmaster."

"No need to worry I will look after her," came the voice of Rhian Sage.

"Thank you Rhian," and with that Dumbledore lead a rather reluctant Ron out of the office and back to the alcove.

* * *

Not three minutes later a very wet and breathless George burst through the door. He had come to his senses and remembered he was a wizard and apparated (I don't know how to spell that) to the front gate.

When he saw Hermione he made a bee line for her and had her in his arm in record time. She was trembling uncontrollably.

"Malfoy," was all she mumbled. Never in her life had she felt so violated and dirty then when Draco had attacked her. George looked up at Rhian who simply nodded and said "He assaulted her." George wanted nothing more then to zap off every part of the ferrets body starting with the family jewels, but that would come latter Hermione was his number one concern now. He held her tightly and rocked her back and forth. Her face was buried in his shoulder.

"Oh George," she sniffled

"It okay love, I am right here he will never touch you again."

"I still feel him on me, oh gods I feel filthy."

"Shh, love it is okay I will take you home tonight.'

"That I think is the best idea Mr. Weasley," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore "I have suspended Draco from the position of Head Boy for attacking another student but Merlin knows the Lucius will be in here soon enough. Take Ms. Granger back to the cottage. "

"Thank you headmaster, could you send for Hermione's things?"

"Of course."

George lifted Hermione in his arms and flooed to the cottage. Rhian Sage smiled sadly at where the young couple had sat.

* * *

When George landed in their home he went and sat on the couch with Hermione still in his arms.

"This will always be your sanctuary love, your haven, I will never let anything happen to you while you are here," he whispered into her ear.

"Our own ivory tower," she whispered back.

"That is good name,"

"For what?" she asked

"The cottage love, Ivory Tower, I like it, what about you?"

"Though it lacks a tower and ivory I think it is perfect," she answered with a tried smile.

"Now let's get you into bed." George lifted her again and carried her up stairs to the bedroom on the right. He opened the door and their stood a queen size bed with a light blue canopy and drapes. He lowered her gentling onto the soft mattress. He removed her school shoes and knee high socks. She soon seemed in a light sleep. He transformed her school clothes into a cotton nightshift and went to leave.

"Don't go," came a weak voice from the bed.

"You need your rest love."

"I know but I need you with me tonight," she pleaded and who was he to say no. George removed his trainers and socks and lay down on top of the comforter. "Thank you," she whispered turning into him and cuddling close. George wrapped his arms around her and pulled the throw blanket over them. Somehow he knew things were not going to get any easier.

"Less then two weeks my pet and you will have a mistress," said Lord Voldemort to his beloved snake. She slithered up the chair leg to rest her triangular head on her master's knee. His claw like hands stoked the cold scales. "Yes soon my empire will be complete. Oh the powers that child will posses. My blood mixed with the heir of the Sage line will be magnificent. Plus the act of begetting this child will be most pleasurable I am sure," will a cackle like laugh the Dark Lord stared into the flames of the hearth. Images of his kingdom danced in his malicious mind throughout the stormy night.

"I am not happy about what is going to take place Albus do you really think that boy will be able to take on the task you ask of him?"

"I have no doubt; he will have to prove himself in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled."

"Do you really think he has the power enough?"

"Rhian he has great stores of power that will come from this fulfillment of this part of the prophecy."

Hermione woke when the morning sun filtered through the second story window of the now affectionately named Ivory Tower. She was slightly disoriented by the light peach walls and blue bedding till she remembered the night before. She rolled over to not find George but a note left by him.

_Mione_

_Go relax and take a nice bath come down stairs when you are ready I have a surprise for you._

_Love George._

Thinking of what Malfoy had done to her she felt her skin crawl. She hurried to the loo noticing her bag form school had arrived. When she entered she noticed that George had been doing a lot of work on the place. Fluffy white towels lined under the window, the lilac colored walls left a feeling of calm. She filled the deep tub with hot water and rose oil, her favorite she noted. She lifted the shift over her head that George had conjured for her and slowly lowered herself into the soothing water. She scrubbed herself from the essence of Malfoy and was then able to relax into the water. She started to notice just how big of a tub it was. 'You could fit two people in here very comfortably' she thought. Suddenly a very naughty picture of George popped into her mind and she blushed at the thought. She decided she had had enough of the bath and wrapped herself in one of the towels. She searched her bag for her wand and dried her hair before it became totally unmanageable. She slipped on a white sweater and khakis and headed down stairs.

George was seated at the kitchen table. The light blue turtleneck that made his eyes even brighter and he too wore light trousers.

"Morning love," he greeted with a sweet kiss on the cheek "well late morning.'

"What time is it?"

"About eleven."

"OH dear I had a long lay in didn't I?"

"Yes but you deserved it and now for a little surprise."

"What is it?"

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised

"Okay I get it, lead on."

George smiled grabbed a basket of the table and lead her out the back door.

* * *

A/N I am sooo sorry for the wait. My beta has been really busy and is know in Canada on a school trip. You can probly tell, I tried my best to catch mistakes but it is not easy.I will post the beta versions when ever I get them. I hope you enjoyed beside the errors. (SVS did hermione act brave enough for you? lol BTWSVS is the opposit of myinitials VSV)

Thanks again Moonfey


	10. Forces Moving

**Chapter Ten Forces Moving**

"Everything is set master," said Lucius as he groveled at the black hem of his lords robes. "Severus is readying a potion and my son is waiting commands for next Saturday night."

"Excellent Lucius, I can not wait to meet our little captive."

"Oh course my Lord; she will be kept at my manor where you are always welcome."

"No I would rather she be kept at my manor, I want to _get to know_ the little mudblood."

"What ever you want Master," answered Lucius who now was a little worried about what he was going to tell Draco.

* * *

George charmed their clothes to keep out the crisp autumn air. He escorted her through the yard and over the high flowing brook. Well more like caught her as she jumped over the water.

"You really should put a little walk or something over that."

"I will but it on my to-do list love, number 2" said George

"What's number one?" inquired Hermione

"You," he answered simply while looking at her. He smiled as he watched her jaw go slack; eyes bulge and skin turn a charming shade of rose. He just smiled even more and led her deeper into the forest. The path was new and ruff. Soon they came to a beautiful clearing. The sky was clear over their heads, a beautiful morning in the United Kingdom this time of year was rear so they best enjoy it. Hermione had recovered and took in all the beauty that was around her. George went to the middle and spread a blanket over the ground. He then kneeled down and began to unpack a brunch he had made for the two of them. Hermione walked over and sat on the blanket "You can cook?" she asked in awe.

"Why yes do you forget who my dearest mother is? Cooking is a classic punishment in the Weasley home."

"Ahh," said Hermione as she helped herself to some fruit.

They ate happily once in a while stealing glances at one another. When they were done George stretched out on the blanket and stared at the sky.

"What are you thinking?" asked Hermione as she watched George.

"That no one should wear anything dark here."

"I don't follow."

"It is so full of light and happiness nothing dark should ever taint it."

"I see what you mean I feel very peaceful here."

"Would you… like to get married here?" George asked as he turned on his side to face Hermione who had lain down next to him.

"I think that would be beautiful." She smiled at him

At that moment Hermione wanted to kiss him. 'Why don't you?' asked a little voice in the back of her head. Damn it why not? Where is the Gryffindor courage when you need it? Throwing caution to the wind she placed her hand on the back of George's neck and brought his lips to hers.

* * *

"The potion needs to be taken Friday Albus. The rite will take most of the night but it is simple enough." Snape paused and gazed into the cauldrons depths, the silvery blue liquid swirled and bubbled. "I am worried, everyone is. How is the Weasley boy supposed to rescue Hermione out of the Dark Lords grasp? Not even a hundred trained aurors would dare take on that task. If he fails so does our cause. I don't want to live in the Dark Kingdom, a slave for the rest of my life, forced to murder and Merlin knows what else until I die or am killed. I want a chance to be human again." Snape was not one to show emotion but the idea of Voldemort reigning over the world made him sick to his stomach. He had been stupid once and he admitted it, at least to himself. The only person in the world who had seen him without the mask of nonchalant sarcasm was Albus Dumbledore.

"There is always doubt Severus but we can not let it cloud over our hope. I have great hope that the prophecy will be fulfilled for the side of good." Albus put a comforting hand on the stiff shoulders of his potions master. "I have almost forgotten a bit of news that may brighten your spirits," Snape looked at the older man like he had lost his already feeble mind "Sonia will be coming to represent the Russian Werewolves at the meeting."

"Sonia?"

"Yes, Sonia."

* * *

'Well this is just Bloody Incredible!' thought George as he kissed his way down Hermione's neck. He was then rewarded with a moan and her hand sliding into his shaggy red hair. George maneuvered so that his torso was covering Hermione's, one arm was used for leverage and the other explored the contours of her soft body.

Hermione had never felt this way before. With Viktor it was just sloppy untrained kisses that often left her with a need for a handkerchief. Ernie was a better kisser but had clumsy hand that left her sore even just from a hug. George on the other hand was something amazing. The cliché tingles spread through her body, his hands caressed and soothed her sensitive skin.

George's hand played that the edge of Hermione's sweater. He didn't want to more to fast and scare her off now that she was opening up to him. He kissed his way back to her mouth and gave her a deep kiss before pulling away. Hermione opened her eyes. They were darker and George found it utterly beautiful.

"Is this okay?" he asked as his fingers played on the hem of her shirt again. Hermione simply smiled and nodded. Wanting to see her reaction he kept watching her as he slipped his fingers under and onto the smooth skin of her stomach. Hermione's eyes drifted closed and purred as his rough fingertips caressed her skin. George smiled and leaned down and kissed her ear. His husky voice whispered "My own lioness." She merely smiled and continued to be pulled into a bliss caused by the nonsense designs George was drawing on the planes of her stomach. Hermione noticed that he kept his hand restricted to her stomach and sides, which she was somewhat relieved about, but in all honesty wondered what it would feel like to have his hands roam freely.

* * *

Charlie sat in his cabin back in Romania nursing a rather nasty burn a very anger Fireball had given him. _'Bloody dragon, as temperamental as a woman I swear.'_ Her mumbled to himself. Suddenly an owl swooped to the window and tapped. Still holding his arm Charlie opened the window to let the half frozen bird to flutter in. The parchment attached to his talon seemed to be blank, obvious sign of important information. Charlie dug his wand out of his pocket and whispered a special charm over the parchment. Just as he expected the curvy handwriting of one Albus Dumbledore appeared on the paper.

Charlie

The time is upon us. I need you to gather the ambassadors from the Orders of Pegasus and Garuda. You must have them in England by next weekend. George would have gone to Rome but he is busy. Don't worry Hermione is fine. Below are the points where you are to meet them. They will make themselves known with the crest of Avalon around their necks. Be safe

Sincerely Albus Dumbledore

"_What in the world is going on? The meeting is being moved up nearly a month, there is something about to happen,"_ thought Charlie as he reread the letter before destroying it. He searched out his boss to tell him he would once again be disappearing on some job. Luckily Ariabod was an understanding man and needed Charlie's talents. He made his way into the frigid Romanian night to the main office cottage.

"Ariabod are you in here?"

"In here Weasley," said a voice from the back. Charlie walked into the back room. The black hair of his boss showed above the paper he was reading. He lowered it and his dark grey eyes locked on Charlie's indigo ones. "Before you say a word let me guess. You need to take some time of to go gallivanting off for some reason right?"

"How did you guess," asked Charlie that looked rather sheepish

"Well go when you want just try to come back at some decent time. You know you are one lucky guy, if you didn't have all the skills you posses you would have been sacked long ago."

"I thank Merlin for my gifts everyday," Charlie said before going to prepare for his journey.

"Oh and Charlie," Charlie stopped and turned around

"Try not to get yourself killed, you are the only on who can handle that Hungarian Horntail."

"I will try my best sir." And with that Charlie disappeared into the night.

* * *

In an undisclosed cottage in the Irish wilderness Eleanor Granger sat listening to the rain pour down. The distant roar of the sea was a reminder of her isolation and loneliness. Well she wasn't really lonely she had Remus at least two weeks out of a month. He was a kind and quiet man who was always ready to step up and help. Eleanor new about his past and what he was but she did not fear him. She was not fantastic to be around once a month either so who was see to judge.

She sat in a dream like state, she had this haunting feeling that something bad was about to happen to Hermione and of course she could do nothing. Those masked bastard were still after her. She missed her husband terribly and wanted nothing more to be with her daughter. Just then a very tired, wet and possible injured Remus Lupin came through the front door.

"Good God, are you okay?" exclaimed a concerned Mrs. Granger. Remus shrugged off his sodden cloak and nearly collapsed in the process. Eleanor was at his side and leading him to the couch in front of the fire.

"These missions are going to kill you some day you know," she scolded as she removed his shirt that was stained with blood.

"At least I will die for a cause worth dying for," he responded weakly.

Eleanor just shook her head and gathered the medical kit to patch together this werewolf. She tenderly spread the healing slave that the potions master had left for just such an occasion.

"My God are those teeth marks?" she asked as she examined a bite that was inflicted on his side.

"Yes, on very angry hybrid werebitch."

"But it is not the full moon yet."

"Yes but she is a hybrid, the child of two werewolves. Usually we are baron but once in a while two can conceive. Then a hybrid is born. They have the ability to change at will to their wolf form. Except on a full moon, then they are as cursed as the rest of us."

Remus winced slightly as she wrapped bandages around his already scared torso.

"Why in the world did she attack you so…viciously?"

"Alpha female, did not take to lightly the new a brought of the Russian Werewolves."

"I guess not, you need some stew and to lay down on the sofa now." Eleanor went into the small kitchen to get a bowl of beef stew. When she returned Remus was stretched out on the couch. His light hair streaked with grey was just about dry and his eyes focused on hers.

"What is wrong?" he asked. She had that look again when she had a bad feeling about something.

"Nothing is wrong I…just have a bad feeling that Hermione is in danger. I know it is silly but I can't shake it off." Remus shifted so he was looking at her sitting on the cushion next to him.

"Ellie, all women are blessed with that kind of magic especially when their children are involved. Do not ever doubt these feelings. Hermione has always been in danger, I am sorry to say, since she was eleven but she has an entire network of people that would give their lives for her. I included."

"I know but I don't think I care stand losing some else." She whispered the grief laced through her voice. Remus went and grasped her hand, she gratefully squeezed back. After moment Eleanor dropped his hand and gave him his stew which he took gratefully. She placed a wool blanket over him and went to stroke the fire. Both had images of Hermione in their mind and worries in their heart.

* * *

Once Charlie had left Ariabod went to his floo to make a call.

"Lucius old chap you alive?" he called into the dark manor

"Ahh, Ariabod good to hear from you, what news?"

"They are beginning to move, they are up to something best contact Severus for some details. Oh and inform our Lord if you see him before I that his forces grow in this sector."

"I will, this is interesting news, I will be in touch with any information."

"Thank you good night."

"And to you Ariabod."

* * *

When George and Hermione pulled apart and headed into the house a new sense of belonging was felt between them. They made their way home and made themselves some tea and settled on the couch. They sat contented in each others arms till the sky began to darken.

"I want to show you something love." Said George from where his head now rested on her lap.

"Really, oh and I have been meaning to tell you that you have done a wonderful job fixing up the Ivory Tower."

"Thanks but I have another fixer –upper to show you." He jumped up and started up stairs. They made their way to the attic and George covered Hermione's eyes. He brought her to the center of the room and lifted his hands.

"George!" she exclaimed. The attic was her dream study, book shelves line the walls a large desk and comfy chair sat by one wall and the fire crackled happily on the other. "You have honestly done way too much for me, how I am ever going to thank you for everything you have done."

"Well that little interlude down at the glade was a start." He employed the classic eyebrow wiggled that just made her laugh "Alright but you are going to have to wait till after the wedding to check number one off yout list." She said with a smile.

He was shocked, when did she become so damn… un-Hermione-ish. 'Is that even a word?' He didn't really care because he was watching her float around the room in a little bubble of delight. She eventually floated back to him and hugged him. She whispered something into his chest.

"Sorry love my ears are up here."

"We have to do the rite on Friday."

"I know."

"No second thoughts, regrets, plan B's"

"No love I am will to do this to protect you if you are willing to also."

"I am one lucky witch." She smiled somewhat sadly up at him. He was a good head taller then her.

"I wouldn't say you were the only lucky one love."

* * *

A/N for making you wait so long I decided to post my un-betaed chap 10. I will post again once my beta gets back. Hoped you liked it (not to cornyI hope) thanks again to everyone

Moonfey


	11. Bound

I am sooooo sorry for this. This is not the beta verson but she has not gotten back to me with either chapters 11 or 12 so here it is in the raw. I have been so busy these past months with finals, then work and fmailt crisis I just didnt have a chance but I hope to finnish up this stiry sooner ratherthen latter so here you go.

**Chapter Eleven: Bound**

Rome: "Gemma, father wants to speak to you," spoke a dark haired man in his late forties. "Thank you Dante," they young woman walked past her brother to her fathers study. The older wizard sat in his study a parchment in his hand and a sad look on his face.

"Albus has called upon us. He wants you to be the envoy but I am not sure that is safe for you."

"Father I can do it, have I not proven myself worthy of the Pegasus?"

"It is not that Gemma, I just would feel better if Dante or Armand went."

"I am equal with them father, they may have years on me but I am just as strong if not stronger in magic. I do not wish to seem conceited but you trained me, you know my power."

"It is not that I doubt your skill daughter I just don't want to put you in danger. I had four sons by my first love, one lost to me during the last dark times along with his mother. My second love which was late in my life left me but gave me you. I will not love again, I need you Gemma."

"Father I will never leave you by choice, but I truly believe that this is what I am meant to do."

Vencentio observed his daughter. Her power was extremely strong for a young woman but he still feared for her. He was getting on in his years and hoped to have he daughter safe by his side till he died. He loved his sons, but his only daughter was a precious gift to him. He glanced at the platinum and emerald bracelet around her wrist.

"You will leave Lorenzo?"

Gemma dropped her coffee colored eyes onto the gift by her intended. Vencentio had arranged his daughter to a noble man who was a leader in their order and was a good match for her. She did not argue the arrangement for the love of her father and because she was never one to live in a fantasy of true love.

"I am sure he will survive without me for a while."

"He will let you go?"

"It is not his choice father, it is mine and I want to go."

"If this is truly what you think is best then I give you my blessing."

"Thank you father, I could not leave in good hope with out your blessing."

"Take it child and may Aradia be with you every step."

* * *

Hermione woke up Sunday morning warm and snug in George's arms. Her back was pressed next to his bare chest; his warm breath ticked her neck. She was utterly happy and for once in her life she did not want to go back to Hogwarts. Here in her Ivory Tower she didn't need to deal with Malfoy and the Dark Lord. George cuddled closer and his silky pajama pants rubbed against her exposed legs. He kissed her neck and shoulders and she sighed into the gentle affection. "Gods" he murmured as he looked at the night stand timepiece, "I am getting up earlier and earlier."

"George it is nearly nine!"

"I know!" he said with a smile. "I guess I just can't wait to see you."

"Smooth talker," she teased as she turned to look him in the face.

"You know I try." He paused for a moment staring into her eyes "I don't want you to go back to Hogwarts today, I know you probably want to go back but I feel better having you here in my arms," he pulled her in tighter and kissed her nose.

"Love, I would rather stay here trust me."

"My little lioness doesn't want to go back to school?" he said in fake astonishment and pretended to faint.

"Prat! Granted I do love to learn and all that but right now all that matters to me is the life I have here...with you."

"Glad to know it." He pulled her in for a deep kiss. When he broke away he smiled.

"Care for a bath love?"

"I would love one." Then Hermione noticed the grin added "No love you can't come." Then seeing the disappointed look on his face finished with "yet."

George tried to look put out but suddenly the idea of being with her intimately was making a certain part of his body respond.

Too soon after they started their day the time came to deliver her safely to the hands of the Headmaster.

* * *

"Father I want her so badly." Draco whined to his father.

"I know son she is a rather nice…specimen of a mudblood but you will just have to wait."

"Saturday can not come soon enough."

"You may have to wait longer then that son I am afraid."

"What! Why?"

"Our Lord wishes to keep her in his manor house for a while."

"Will he have her?" Draco asked disgust laced in his voice

"He will do what he pleases" was all he was able to answer.

* * *

Toledo Spain: The Order of Garuda sat around the headquarters high table. The white and red robes of the members simmered in the candle little hall. The leader who was also a high priest and mage in the arts of Merlin stood to address he highest ranking members. His hair which was once the richest black was now streaked in silver and his dark eyes scanned the faces around the giant round table. He stood, his red robes settling gracefully

"My fellow members the darkness is raising within England, our brothers and sisters called to us in need of aid. Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix have asked that we send our ambassador this weekend, the movement is starting. I have elected to send Isabella on the mission. Are there any objections to this?

"Si," cried a middle age member "Do you not think you ought to send someone who has more experience?"

"Who is it to say that I lack in the experience needed to fulfill this duty?" asked a young woman in white robes.

"Pardon me Isabella but you have only been a member por tres anos."

"Yes and a level two war mage for five, youngest one in my class may I remind you, but if this counsel doesn't see fit to send me so be it." She finished

"I say send her," said an elder woman in white "she has proven herself enough to have my trust."

"She has my vote as well," a young man who was new to the orders inner circle added. He smiled at her, his eyes sparked as he looked at her.

"Lets put it to a vote then," announced their leader "all those in favor raise your wands." Out of the twenty-five members twenty white lights shot to the cathedral ceiling of the old castle.

"It is done; Isabella the member from the Phoenix will be meeting you in less then a week to bring you to England. We will be contacted with information shortly, this meeting is dismissed." The members started to get up and Isabella went straight for her leader, mentor and friend "Rogelio?"

"Si, Isa?"

"Why did you really choose me?"

"You were the best one for the job; I trust you and know you will make the best, level headed decisions."

"Es la verdad?"

"Si, es la verdad. Your parents would be very proud of you."

"Gracias, I should start preparing."

"Now don't go scaring that poor Englishman."

"What the one who came before? Why would he be afraid of me?"

"Isabella you are gorgeous, but anyone who did not know you the way I do would be scared witless once they see you wield a wand or sword."

She denied her beauty to all ends. She didn't want people to notice her for that. She was a rear type of Spanish woman, russet hair, lightly tan skin and sparkling blue green eyes. Often on missions she would hide her identity with a veil or robe hood.

"Now before you go denying anything it looks like you little admirer is waiting for you," commented Rogelio. Isabella looked toward the entrance and their stood Diego the same young man who had "voted" for her earlier. He had been attempting to court her for months now and was not getting the hint. He didn't even like dragons for Merlin's sake.

"Do not stomp on his corazon Isa, dragons are not everything."

"I will try but he can not take a hint."

* * *

Hermione was rather shocked at her behavior once she had time to replay the weekend back on Sunday. She would have never done anything remotely close to how she had in the glade or at home. _Home?_ Was that what the Ivory Tower was? Yes it was because George was there. George just did something to her that no else had ever done. The feeling to want to touch him and have him touch her was new to her but exciting. She was still a little afraid of the whole idea of actually making love with him but it was the myths of pain and such that made her worry. She was sure George would be as gentle as possible when the time came.

She thought about the rite that would be happening at the end of the week. She knew it was the only bond the Voldemort could not breach. Even the holy vows of marriage could be broken with dark magic. With this potion no one could touch her except George and family. He was also willing to take this potion. He was willing binding himself to her. When in the extremely short time that they came to truly know each other had such strong emotion build within there hearts and souls?

"I'm in love him" she said out loud in the empty dorm.

For the next five days that thought went through her head. Often time's people saw her smile randomly and could only guess at her happiness. She was not allowed to travel anywhere alone after the Malfoy attack. She now did her rounds with a professor and was to be attached to Ron and Harry when going to classes.

Ron on Thursday had finally apologized for his behavior and Hermione had thanked him for saving her. Harry and Ginny smiled on as they watch their dear friends finally reconcile. Harry, Ron and Ginny walked her to her room; Ginny had been staying in her dorm with her just a safety precaution until the rite was completed. As Hermione listened to the youngest Weasley drift into sleep she stared at her canopy. Tomorrow was the rite and she was more then a little nervous but she knew it was the only way. She fell into a light sleep wondering what the next dawn would bring.

* * *

"Conrad, member of the Order of Hydra, you have been charged with the task of emissary to England, do you accept this position and whatever consequences may come from it."

"I Conrad, loyal member of the Order of Hydra do agree to take on this role as emissary to England, no matter the consequences."

"Then rise and join your Order." The blond man in his thirties arose to the applause of the high counsel. He sat and listened to the briefing, the rise of so called Death Eaters where on the raise in Austria. This was a key reason for his trip to England. When the meeting was adjourned the high chancellor of the Order, Baldwin, called Conrad to him.

"My I have a word Conrad."

"Oh course Chancellor."

"You realize that this mission may last a long span of time and is riddled with danger."

"Yes but I could not refuse an assignment."

"How will you explain this to Viveka?"

"As I always have I suppose."

"Best of luck Conrad may the strength of Hydra guide you and bring you back in one piece."

Conrad left the secret chamber to head home and explain to his wife that he would again be leaving, but this time for only Merlin would know how long. He appeared on the outside of the gate. Their home was situated in the Austrian countryside. The sun had long since dropped below the horizon and the sliver of a moon hung high in the sky. He looked up to the house and saw the parlor light but the rest of the house lay in darkness. When he entered he saw the dark curly hair of his wife hanging over the couch, before he even had a chance to say a word she spoke

"You are leaving again aren't you?"

"Yes my dear I am."

"For how long this time?"

"It is unknown, as long as I am needed." When she didn't say anything he asked "Are you upset?"

"Yes and no Conrad. I know you must do these things but I want you home. You hardly know our children, and I feel like I am a widow."

"I do this now Viveka so that I can come home and not have to worry about evil engulfing what I love the most. I do this for Roderick and Leyna. I want to be here, have no doubts of that, but I need to make this world safer."

"I know my love, I know."

"Where are the children?'

"Long since in the realm of Morpheus."

"I will kiss them good night then I would like you to come to bed with me."

"How can I deny you, husband?"

* * *

George arrived in the headmaster's office at six o'clock on Friday night. Hermione would be heading down to dinner and he wanted to see her, talk to her before they went through with the rite. He made his way through the curving passages to the main hall. He saw the lovely head of bushy hair sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table. As if sensing his presence her head turned and they locked eyes, in a split second Hermione was engulfing him in a warm hug. He breathed in deeply her wonderful sent of rose. Only when cat-calls could be heard did she pull away and took his hand and brought him to the table.

"I have missed you so much." She whispered in his ear while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have missed you too; the Ivory Tower seems so empty without you in it." He returned while wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ivory Tower?" Ginny asked after swallowing her potatoes

"Yeah that is what we have named the cottage." Hermione replied with her head resting on Georges shoulder.

'Apparently she is okay with what is going to happen tonight' thought George as he watched her 'I like this affectionate Hermione, maybe she will fall in love with me as I have fallen in love with her'.

He looked up and noticed Ron trying to control his anger, and nearly failing. He whispered down to Hermione "I was hoping we could talk in privet before tonight."

"Of course love, lets go I am all finished," she whispered back. They made existed with only a few embarrassing comments yelled their way. George led her out onto the front steps of the castle.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked has he pulled her toward him and draped his cloak around her as well. The bitter cold was alive and well in the October night.

"As ready as I can be," she cuddled in closer to his warm body "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I have no doubts of this, you will be safe and that is all that matter to me now."

She looked up and kissed him, long and deep on the lips then a subtle cough from behind them made them break the kiss. They were met with the piercing ebony eyes of Professor Snape.

"I think you best come with me now," came the velvety voice of the potions master.

The young couple followed the billowing robes all the way down to the deepest part of the dungeons the path was dark musky. Suddenly Snape stopped in-front of a giant statue of what held an eerie appearance to a Basilisk. Hermione shuttered at the memory and George tightened his hold on her. Snape whispered the password and the giant snake slithered around revealing a pitch black doorway.

In the center of the space was a large stone which was flat like a slab surrounded by candles which flared to life when they passed through the portal. It was bitter cold and Hermione wondered why there seem to be a breeze when she realized the floor she was walking on was actually ground.

"Where are we?" George asked as he attempted to soak in his surroundings.

"That Mr. Weasley was a portal to what some would call the forgotten land. We are now where the magical land of Avalon once stood in the days of Merlin."

"You can feel the magic pulsing in the air." Hermione barley whispered in awe. She held her hands out to feel the air vibrating around her.

"Yes Ms. Granger this is a very powerful place and having preformed this rite here the magic created will be far more strong then done elsewhere. Now I suggest you take these," he handed then a bundle of clothes "and I will be in the safe house near by. Send up the green flare when you are done." And without another word Professor Snape swept out of the clearing into the dense forest. The tree canopy blocked out the stars and left the two feeling utterly venerable. George turned to Hermione the buddle in his arms "Love, are you ready."

"Yes." She took the flimsy white garment she was meant to wear and looked at him. "Could you turn around while I get dressed?"

"Of course," George turned around while Hermione readied herself for the rite and wondered just what would happen now. He to removed his clothes and placed the thin white pants and open necked shirt on and waited for her to make the first move.

* * *

Omar walked quickly to his tent. The sun seemed to be getting hotter and hanging in the sky longer these days. He was glad to be going to England. From what he had heard it is often rainy and cold, a nice change from the sweltering heat of Cairo. He lifted the hanging door and walked in. He had not changed the tent in two months. The reminder off the former resident was still untouched.

'_He left me for those bastards'_ he thought has he begun to pack away the necessities of the trip. When he was just about finished he heard someone approaching. Sumehra entered, she untied her veil and exposed her face. She smiled at Omar. "Ready already I see."

"One can never be too prepared, you taught me that."

"Then you have learned well. I seem to wonder though if you are not only going on the assignment but running from this."

"Running from what?'

"You know very well what, you can not make or control his decisions. He not only betrayed the Order but his own family! He will pay for that dearly when the time comes." She stopped to take a breath and watch his face. "We all care about you Omar, I gave you this assignment because I know you will serve the Order with the dignity and respect that I know you have carried within you since the moment I met you."

"I will do all that I can Sumehra," he bowed his head over her dainty hand that he knew could be deadly when armed. He kissed the ring the showed her rank as there leader, as was the custom. Sumehra gentle placed her hand on his check and raised his face to hers "I know you will Omar," she said looking directly at him, not doubt shone in her dark eyes. After a moment they had established a connection and she spoke once more "Now I must leave you, the Sphinx in all her confusing glory will guide you through," and with that she disappeared into the desert. Omar watches as her colorful robes vanished into the sun.

* * *

Hermione turned around to find George dressed in a translucent outfit that mimicked her own. She walked up and placed a small and tentative hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he looked her over. Her graceful curves were hugged by the delicate cloth. The candles cast dramatic shadows that made her seem like a long ago priestess of Avalon. She merely looked at him, her dark eyes taking in this picture of Adonis that was George. Slowly she spoke

"Did you read the procedures that Professor Snape sent you?"

"Of course and I am sure you have it completely memorized."

She smiled slightly then became serious "we should start."

George nodded his head and began to lead her to the north end of the slab indicated by a black pillar candle.

Silently hand and hand they walked three times around the circle of candles. With the circle created it was time for George to bind Hermione to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her into the circle. Usually the woman would be struggling but Hermione merely followed. He lifted her easily and laid her flat on the stone slab. George stared down at her. She had dropped into the trance. The stone was fortified with a tranquility spell to subdue any unwilling witch but now it was used to calm nerves. George still felt odd about having to do this to her. He leaned down, though it was not the best situation he had to tell her, "I am in love with you Hermione."

George moved another three times around the stone slab only this time walking counter clock wise in order to seal the sacred circle. Pick up on each rotation the vials of potion, a dagger, and the cord made of entwined red, blue and green. When he halted his final turn he faced the altar where Hermione lay. Her eyes where so heavy lidded that they were nearly closed. Her hair fanned around her in a halo. He lightly trailed his hand from her shoulder to her hand. He turned it over and raised the palm to the sky. With the dagger in his other hand he slowly lowered the blade to her life line. He whispered an apology as he dragged the blade across her delicate skin.

As the rich red blood made it way through her damaged flesh George turned the blade to his own hand and inflicted the same treatment. He clasped their bleeding hands together "May our blood mingle in the eternal bond. When added to this potion may it bind out minds, bodies and souls." He brought forth the vials that held the slivery potion. Uncorking one vial he let their blood drip into the liquid. As the blood mixed in the potion turned a pure white. "I give you this Hermione Granger to bind you to me in mind, body and soul. You are forever mine and I forever yours." George brought the vial to Hermione's lips and poured the fluid down her throat. He then did you same merely switching the names in the enchantment. As the warm fluid passed his lips he marveled at the warm sweet taste that filled his mouth. Clasping their hands so their blood mingled the enchanted cords rose and wrapped around there hands sealing the binding. There was a blinding flash of light followed by darkness.

* * *

Charlie waited in a dark ally way in the center of Spain. He thought of Bill in Egypt and Fred in Austria. He was meeting two of the envoys and waited silently in the shadows. Soon in the distance a group of cloaked figures appeared and began to head his way. Wand at the ready, he prepared to greet either the envoys or a pack of death eaters. As they moved closer Charlie noticed the crescent moons hanging around the necks of the forward walkers. Emerging from the shadows he confronted the quad of people. "Peace tonight friends?" he asked the ancient greeting. Two of the figures moved forward bowed slightly and answered "If you be friend of Morgain peace is between us tonight." The voices were distinctly feminine and foreign. The two front figures moved forward and dropped there hoods, one still wore a veil across her face but the crescent moon of Avalon shown brightly around there necks.

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry again for that

much love MoonFey


	12. Taken

**Chapter 12 Taken**

"Ladies I am Charles Weasley, member of the Order of the Phoenix. I am here to escort you to our headquarters in London."

The woman on the left stepped forward "I am Gemma Russo from the order of Pegasus," when she noticed the man behind her step forward and place a possessive hand on her shoulder she finished with "and this is my fiancé Lorenzo."

"Pleasure" said Charlie extending his hand to Lorenzo who took it and squeezed a little more firmly then necessary. Charlie then turned to the veiled woman. She stepped forward hand outstretched in greeting, "Buenos noches, I am Isabella Torres from The Order of Garuda and he," Isabella gestured to the man coming up behind her, "is Diego my fellow comrade in arms." The man stiffened at the title given but came forth and shook hands with Charlie as well. With the greetings behind them Charlie thought it best to get the ambassadors back to HQ. "The night is waning and I think it is best to get your both safely back to London." Charlie opened his arms as a signal that he would be transporting the three of them. "Ladies if you please."

Gemma turned and kissed Lorenzo chastely on the lips.

"Come back to me." He said in a deep whisper he took her hand with the gift he had given her still clasped safely around her wrist.

"I will do my best." she replied as he brushed his lips across her hand and let her step into the arms of another man. Isabella turned and put her right hand on Diego's right shoulder. He did the same for it was the greeting and parting of their Order. "Peace till our next meeting friend." She said in a complete business like tone. "Peace indeed." Replied Diego but in a much warmer tone. Isabella turned and stepped up to Charlie and into his arms. His arms closed around the women. Gemma kept her eyes on Lorenzo till the over rush of travel swept her away while Isabella was quite content with the feeling of the strong Englishman's arms wrapped securely around her thin waist.

* * *

In Ireland Eleanor Granger was busy making morning tea while Remus was chatting in the fireplace to Arthur Weasley. A sudden knocking on the door led both to jump a bit and Remus made his way to the door, wand ready for anything. "Identify yourself." He practically growled. "Remus it is Sonia," came a female voice rich with a Russian accent. "Then what does my Bogart turn into?" he asked "A full moon like the most of us, now let me in I am soaked through." Remus opened the door to a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. Her cloak was drenched in the icy Irish rain. She removed and pulled out her wand to dry everything off. "I did not dare use magic incase it was traced. " she looked up and spotted Eleanor enter from the kitchen with a tray full of tea and breakfast. "Remus you didn't say you had a love in your life." Sonia said with a smile.

"Oh no," replied Eleanor putting breakfast down on the living room table "Remus is my protector, secret keeper I think you call them." Remus looked slightly relieved not to have to explain their… relationship.

"So you were marked then," said Sonia sadly. Eleanor nodded slightly then retreated to the kitchen and yelled over her shoulder "Do you prefer tea or coffee?"

"Coffee if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Eleanor yelled through the closing kitchen door.

"Is everything alright over there Remus?" a concerned voice entered the room.

"Oh Arthur forgive me, yes everything is fine Sonia just arrived."

Sonia looked into the fireplace to see the head of a balding redhead man "Pleasure." She greeted.

"Likewise" replied Arthur "We shall be seeing you at HQ soon I must be off though much work to be done and don't forget what I said Remus," and with that he was gone.

* * *

The next morning Isabella woke with a start. A cold sweat covered her body and she was tangled in the crisp white sheets of a bed that was not her own. Slowly she regained her bearings and remembered where she was. She remembered meeting the other members of the Order and the ambassadors. She looked over and saw Gemma the Italian ambassador sound asleep. At least she had not screamed during this round of nightmares. She untangled herself from the bed and stood and stretched the Spanish Sirens T-Shirt twisted around her. A shower was in order so she grabbed her towels out of her un-shrunk bags and double checked to make sure all her "tools" were still safe in her satchel. She walked down the hall. It was still a bit early for everyone to be up so she put a light silencing spell on the door to be safe. As the warm water washed away the reminder of the nights horrible unconscious events Isabella's mind drifted to the stocky, redheaded, Englishman who had brought her here.

She exited the shower and wrapped herself in her favorite towel. She used her wand to dry her long wavy hair. She brushed it out over her shoulder; she stared into the mirror when suddenly the door flew open. There standing in the door way was Charlie Weasley clad only in a towel around his waist.

Charlie didn't know what to do. It wasn't everyday he walked in on a beautiful woman dressed in only a towel and ...dear Merlin! Was that a tattoo on her back? "Am and so sorry I should have knocked…I…I wasn't…"

"It is my fault, do not worry, I didn't but up a locking spell."

"I still should have knocked."

"Agreed."

They were silent for a while before Charlie came to his senses and turned to leave.

"I guess I will leave you to finish up," and as he left to turn he heard

"Nice tattoo."

"Beg your pardon?" he asked

"The tattoo on your back, you are interested in dragons no?"

"My job actually, I study dragons in Romania when I am not on Order business."

"What type of dragon is it?"

"Male Croatian Cobalt, what about yours?"

"Pardon"

"By the wings I say it is a Female Ice Dragon from northern Greenland."

"Muy bueno Charlie."

"May I see the whole tattoo?" He asked innocently

She turned her head slightly and smiled over her shoulder and lowered the back of her towel just enough for the entire dragon to be exposed. Charlie moved forward and gently moved his course fingers over the outline of the majestic creature. "Magnificent." Charlie murmured.

"Now it is my turn," replied Isabella who moved so quick Charlie hardly noticed until her hands were tracing the Cobalt on his back.

* * *

Hermione woke on the strong freckled chest of George Weasley. Both were still dressed in the rite garments and hands still bound by the magical cords. The cords made it hard to maneuver gracefully but Hermione sat up gently as not to wake the sleep form beside her. Though they had shared a bed in the innocent sense many times she really had taken the time to explore him up close. Now he slept peacefully with some of his ginger hair swept across his closed eyes. Hermione looked at her surroundings. They were safe in her dorm room, the rich tones of gold and crimson where comforting. She then turned back to her sleeping fiancé. He was not the standard handsome but his stronger features mixed with his lopsided grin and sparkling eyes left Hermione wanting little more physically from George. She carefully moved the hair from his eyes and kissed each eyelid gently. Her finger tips moved lightly tracing his features, across his forehead, down his nose, his jaw line then the columns of his throat. She kissed his throat and left a trial of butterfly kisses that ticked him awake. He eyed lids slowly opened and smiled "Man I could get use to waking up early," and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. Hermione looked around and it indeed was morning, well by the sun late afternoon. "I am afraid love it is not all that early."

"In that case good afternoon on this fine Halloween day," smirked George

"HALLOWEEN!" screeched Hermione. "How good I forget? The ball is tonight I don't even have a costume and everybody has already left for Hogsmead and I have to write a speech and..and.."

"Calm down love," whispered George in her ear, "breathe, I will help you, stop worrying."

"How?" she asked still a little exasperated.

"Leave everything to me just get that speech written okay."

"Alright." She answered reluctantly.

"Good now we need just to fix this binding," George drew his want and tapped the cords still binding their hands. Slowly the cords split and formed two smaller version that wrapped around each wrist and securely fashioned itself there.

"When will they come off?" asked Hermione

"Our wedding night," replied George simply.

* * *

"Tonight is the night my son," said Lucius Malfoy to his son behind the Hogs Head pub. Here they were safe from all the students buying there Halloween attire.

"Yes father, everything is in place for the capture of the mudblood."

"Wonderful my son, soon she will be ou…yours."

"Yes father, I day I have yearned for."

As Draco walked back to the center of Hogsmead the weight in his robe pocket was a constant reminder of how close he was to getting Hermione Granger once and for all.

* * *

Soon night was falling and the school was alive with activity of everyone getting ready for the Halloween Ball. How Hermione had forgotten was beyond her but no one else seemed phased because see had just so much to deal with over the past weeks. Hermione was in her room wonder what in the world she was going to dress up as. She was supposed to open the ball she couldn't do that dressed as Head Girl! Just as she had finished her hundredth pace around her room a beautiful box wrapped in gold paper appeared on her bed with a note

_To my beautiful Goddess love George._ Hermione opened the box and let out a gasp.

* * *

"Wormtail, come to me," hissed the Dark Lord.

"Yes master," the pathetic excuse of a man answered at the robes of Lord Voldemort.

"Is the master chamber ready for our guest tonight?"

"Of course master, everything is set according to your wishes."

"Perfect I want her to be…comfortable for tonight's…activities," a wheezy cackle escaped from his black soul.

* * *

Hermione descended the stairs fifteen minutes before she was to official open the Ball with the Head Boy who was none other then Draco Malfoy whose father had all the charges dropped from the assault. George stood at the fireplace waiting for his Hermione. A soft cough his attention and he turned to see Hermione in all her goddess glory on the stairs. The light green Grecian dress flowed around her body. The sliver clips down her arms sparkled in the fire light and the silver crown with that three moons symbol glistened among her curls. The bow draped around her shoulders and the arrows hanging from her waist were symbols of the Goddess…

"Artemis," whispered George coming forward. He bowed down. Hermione looked him over and noticed he was wearing a Grecian tunic as well and had a sword around his waist and a belt with three stars across the front.

"Orion," Hermione said with a grin playing on her lips.

"Here to serve you." George replied while swinging his crimson and gold cape in another steep bow. Hermione lifted his head with her hand and smiled "I will hold you to that."

He smiled back and took her arm in his and kissed her on the lips gently. "Shall we commence so the commencement may commence."

"Oh course, if you just said that we should go to the ball."

"I got myself a smart little witch don't I," smirked George as he lead her to the portal.

"Yes and consider yourself lucky," replied Hermione as they enter the ancient hallways and started toward the Great Hall.

* * *

Arthur Weasley walked into the kitchen of 12 Grimmalde Drive with a sad look upon his face. The members of the Order and their foreign friends were gathered around waiting for the important news that was about to be delivered. He sat at the head, Albus to busy at the school, to give the information. Sonia had been welcomed among the members but her mind was often drifting back to a certain potions master she had not seen in years. Finally Arthur Weasley returned with news.

"I am afraid the news is very grim," started Arthur "Tonight Albus believes – with the help of information gathered by Severus- that Voldemort will tonight claim the heir of the Sage." There was an audible gasp from the members present.

"The Heir of the Sage?" questioned Conrad

"She has been in England all this time?" asked Omar

"Yes and tonight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names will capture her."

"We can stop him surely," alleged Gemma

"But we should not;" interjected Isabella "is there not a prophecy that must be fulfilled? If this is part of the prophecy and if it does not happen we could bring about the end of our world."

Everyone was glancing at her in surprise except for Charlie who was lost in thought and Arthur who seemed glad he need not explain why he was to hold everyone here till orders where given.

"I am afraid that Ms. Torres is correct, we must stay and wait for orders, so as we do that I believe it is time to go over some battle plans."

* * *

The Great Hall was in it's usually grandeur when the young lovers entered. The jack o' lanterns glowed above the dance floor and candelabras lined the walls. Small tables once again replaced the long house tables and the dark blue sky hung over their heads twinkling with twilight. The two Greek immortals entered with most of the student body turning to watch the couple enter. Draco who was waiting on the platform that was once the high table did nothing to hide the hungry gleam in his eye as he watch Hermione walk up to the stage. As the welcome speeches commenced George has a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. When Draco took the podium with to goblets the bad feeling spread from his stomach to encompass is whole body.

"I would just like to raise a toast," started Draco "to the staff, our Headmaster, the students and of course the Head Girl. Happy Halloween!" with this Draco lifted the goblet to his lips. Hermione hesitated but knew that Dumbledore wouldn't let something happen to her so she took a sip of the pumpkin juice.

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged glances when the goblets where brought out. With a simple nod Snape silently exited the Great Hall unnoticed to alter the order that the time had come. There where preparations to be made and plans to be executed and a certain person who he had thought about for a very long time.

Hermione descended the stairs and into the arms of George who whisked her away onto the dance floor to open the ball. He whispered into her ear "Do you fell okay."

"Yeah, fine," she replied as he twirled her.

George watched her carefully through-out the first part of the dance. Around the tenth song Dumbledore asked to have a word with George. He reluctantly let Hermione go to follow the Headmaster. Hermione went off to find Ginny and promised that she was fine. Barley was George's back turned when a strange feeling over whelmed Hermione's mind and she headed out he doors and onto the cold dark grounds.

"Forgive me George, she must be taken," was all that the headmaster said before George found himself in the kitchen at number 12.

* * *

Hermione woke in a dark room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness the shapes of a master bedroom began to take form. She was laid out upon a lavish bed draped in black and green. She felt drowsy and very frightened. After a few attempts she was able to stand and wondered to the large black drapes. With some effort she pushed them aside. A dark sky with even darker hills cutting across the sky was all she could see. She looked down to she her costume had changed no longer was she Artemis but the forsaken goddess Persephone. Suddenly the large wooden door flung open and in walked the Dark Lord, robes billowing and eyes burning.

* * *

"YOU LET HER BE TAKEN AWAY TO THE DARK LORDS MANOR!" George roared.

"It had to be done George," replied Dumbledore calmly as the fuming redhead. The rest of the Order sat silent. Before he could reply he felt a strong pull and a sense of fear, no more then fear, utter terror deep inside of him. Hermione, he knew it had to be.

"I will find her and bring her back," said George has he stormed out of the kitchen to prepare to leave.

"This will prove the truth in the prophecy," commented Dumbledore.

* * *

He seemed to glide as he advanced on Hermione. She backed away. Her emotions all jumbled together at the sight of one of the most evil man, magic or otherwise, to ever walk this earth. He smirked at her. Like a predator that has finally had it prey cornered. With her back against the wall he made a move to her. His claw like hand found her throat and lightly grasped it.

"Ah yes, those cinnamon eyes, a Sage if I ever saw one." Voldemort moved his hand higher and turned her head toward the large bed. "And that my Persephone is where we shall make the heirs of my kingdom." His other hand slid down between her breasts to rest on her womb. The terror overcame her. She did not know whether to vomit, faint, scream or die. As his serpent like face moved closers to Hermione the sound of thudding foot steps, moving swiftly down the hallway, distracted the Dark Lord and then the room was flooded with light.

* * *

Two in one day to try to make up for making you all wait so long

all my love MoonFey


	13. His Power

**Chapter 13 His power**

Draco sat very happy with himself in the sitting room of the Dark Lords manor. Granted he would have to wait to have Hermione but he was willing. The rewards for pleasing the Dark Lord were great and enough to keep him occupied for the time being. His smug face soon fell when a sudden surge of magic vibrated through the air. This magic was powerful but had a sense of light the obviously didn't come from the manor.

* * *

_Just_ _Before Hermione awoke in the Dark Lord's Chambers_: George was pacing upstairs wracking he brain for anything that would help he get his Hermione back. You could not just show up at the Dark Lords manor, for one thing he had no idea where it was. He sat down on the edge of the bed and thought of Hermione and nothing else.

Downstairs Dumbledore was briefing his core team for this mission. Bill, Gemma and Omar where to make there way south west to guard the pass in the hills while Charlie and Isabella were to take affront position. Dumbledore, Conrad, Snape and Mr. Weasley would guard the back of the castle were the main entrance was. They all agreed but no one but Snape new how to get relatively close to the manor and he was cursed never to whisper a word without…horrid consequences. Dumbledore noticed the stress on their faces and just smiled.

"We may not be able to trace a location but we can trace magic." At that moment a wave of magical energy swept through the entire house. "Okay let's go," said Dumbledore and they were swept away to the darkened hill sides of the Dark Lords domain.

* * *

_Back to regular time_: George made his way through the dark labyrinth of mildew and grime laced walls. He felt this amazing power around him. One that electrified the air he moved through, it was similar to the feeling back in the glade where he and Hermione had become one. Hermione. Where could she be? He focused hard on everything Hermione, her laugh, her shy smile, her cinnamon eyes, her soft touches. Suddenly George felt a pull and was in another corridor. At the end a figure of a stout man with a torch stood in a doorway. Wormtail. George ran as fast as he could.

Voldemort saw Wormtail in the door way a mere second before he was sent to the ground and none other but George Weasley stood in the doorframe.

"George!" screamed Hermione.

"Hermione!" he called back as he flung himself into the room toward her voice. The Dark Lord simply flicked his wrist and George found himself struggling against invisible bonds on the far wall overlooking the room. Hermione hurled herself at him but the Dark Lord simple did the same to her, but Hermione found herself on the large master bed.

He sauntered over to George and just laughed as he watched him thrash about. "You ridiculous little traitor. You may have found a way into my manor but did you really believe that you could take on the most powerful wizard to ever live?"

"You bastard, let her go!" He growled in return.

"Oh I am afraid not, but I will let you watch while I have my way with the woman you love so dearly." His red eyes glowed with malice as George double his efforts against the magical bonds.

"You so much as lay a finger on her you will pay dearly for it, I swear!" He roared at the serpent before him.

"How come I highly doubt that," he said with a turn and headed over to the bed. Hermione watch as he lowered himself on the bed next to her. She could not move, and as one hand came to rest on her neck and the other on her breast she screamed.

* * *

The teams stationed on the grounds around the manor watched and waited for any sign of attack. Suddenly a bright light burst through the old windows and the energy pulsed through the mist heavy air. Isabella clutched Charlie's arm for she had never felt something so beautiful or something so terrifying to see.

* * *

Inside the manor those Death Eaters who were running to the sound of commotion found themselves blinded and facing an invisible barrier that would not yield to any magic.

* * *

George watch in utter horror as the Dark Lord made his way to his Hermione. His claws grasp her delicate flesh. He felt her fear and her disgust. He was determined to get to her. Suddenly he felt that power, he had to focus it, harness it. The bonds broke. A light was radiating of him and he felt the same warmth in this cold hell that he felt when he woke with Hermione safe in his arms. The Dark Lord turned to notice George about to grab his dark robes. He effortlessly lifted the serpent off the struggling Hermione and chucked him to the other side of the room. He crawled over to his love and tried to calm her. She was still in convulsions.

"Shh love, I am right here it is all over shh."

"Oh George it hurts."

Panic raised in his heart, "What hurts love, tell me where did he hurt you."

"His hands, they burned," she chocked out as she tried to fight back the waves of pain, "It's the binding," she moaned.

"I am going to get you out of here."

George felt a nudge and looked around to see red eyes glowing through the light. The Dark Lord was desperate to break through this blockade but it was one he always had trouble with.

"Hermione love, I need you to focus with me on a safe place. "

Hermione closed her eyes, desperate to concentrate on anything else then the burning of her skin. Suddenly the buzz of energy and the Dark Lord found him-self alone in a dark, cold, empty chamber.

* * *

Charlie and Isabella found themselves in a forest glade. They had been swept away in the magic and now stood in a circle with the other members of the team. In the center of the glade was George rocking a shuddering Hermione back and forth. A wave of relief was soon followed by a pang of jealousy. Charlie did not love Hermione in the way that George did but he wanted to love someone that way. Isabella awoke him from his trance and nodded toward Dumbledore who was signaling them to make their way back to HQ. Charlie hated to leave Hermione in such a state and he didn't even know half the story, but he knew that George would care for.

* * *

Hermione looked up into the clear blue abyss of George's eyes. She felt the burning ease slightly but she was still sore and felt the path of the claw like hand had taken. She felt George lifting her in his arms. She snuggled closer resting her head on his shoulder and desperately trying to block out the pain. He walked right through the stream and toward their back door. Quickly yet carefully he made his way to the bathroom. He placed Hermione right in the tub and started to fill it with warm water. He placed a towel under her head so she could lie back and started to take off the slippers on her feet and adding oils in to the bath to sooth her. As the water began to rise, her quivering began to weaken but the pain was still evident in her eyes. George couldn't take just kneeling by the side of the tub holding her hand. He needed to hold her so he slipped off he trainers, socks and shirt and began to enter the tub. Hermione moved forward and he took the hint to sit behind her. He pulled her between his legs and rested her head on his chest.

His hands began to wander and caress her skin, and then he felt it. A burning as those a very high fever wrecked her body. He felt her tremble as he brought a hand down to her stomach, red hot. As carefully as he could he slipped the pins from her robes and pulled them off leaving her in her underwear. Placing the wet garment over the side of the tub he moved over Hermione and kneeled up to check her over. He nearly passed out has he saw the red hand marks all over her white flesh. Her throat, stomach and left breast bore red claw marks, and a line of burning flesh marred her torso. He wanted to cry and kill at the same time. How could anyone harm someone so loving? He decided revenge could wait and thought of the only thing that made his hurt go away. He began to kiss every inch of his loves burning skin and watched as she fell asleep.

* * *

Dumbledore had said nothing when the party had returned to HQ, only something about his chambers at Hogwarts and was gone. Snape disappeared with him and the Weasley's plus foreign guests were left to wonder and worry.

* * *

The party settled down in the living room. The night waned people started on their separate ways until only Bill, Omar and Charlie sat front of the fire. Charlie was decidedly tired and bored to death from Bill and Omar's discussion of beetles.

Charlie was walking past the bathroom where earlier that day he had been nearly molested (and liked it!) by the beautiful Spaniard. He was about to enter when he heard a sniffling sound. He got closer and it was unmistakably a woman crying. He knocked and no one answered, he decided to just walk in because last time the consequences hadn't been that bad. There sitting on the edge of the claw foot tub with a crumpled piece of parchment clutched in her fist was Isabella. Charlie kneeled in front of her. Her green eyes were trimmed in red and her shoulders shuddered. Before Charlie could ask what had caused such a reaction she whispered "He wants to marry me."

"What…Who?" Charlie asked

"Diego, he want to come and marry me because… because he wants to call me wife…with the war…who knows…he claims he loves…Dios Mio!"

She was rambling out of control Charlie stopped her by putting a finger on her lips. When she realized what she had been doing she blushed.

"Now is this a good or bad thing?" Charlie asked, he had never thought of the man he had met that night.

"A very bad thing Charlie, I do not love him."

"You have to tell him Isabella."

"I know, but I don't want to break his heart, he is a good man."

"The sooner the better, take it from a man who has had his heart broken a fair number of times."

"I shall…" she paused a moment, "How does a person, such as yourself, have his heart broken?"

"Women don't take to me for very long." He said simply staring at the tile floor.

Isabella but her hand under his chin and raised his tanned and freckled face.

"You were just with the wrong woman." she was moving closer to Charlie. He met her halfway and brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"Are you the woman?" He asked quietly

"Perhaps?" was all she said before she kissed him again.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his study with Snape and Rhian.

"It was as we thought, his power bloomed they are the ones from the prophecy."

"Just make sure my heir remains unharmed Albus or this frame will not hold me much longer," warned a very angry painting.

"What surprises me is that fact of their connection. The potion is powerful, yes, but the power to fight through the Dark Lords wards is something I have not seen before. I will need to study up on this so if you would excuse me."

He nodded to the headmaster and the former headmistress and swept down to the dungeons. As he made his way to his chamber door he felt as though something was out of place. There where many wards and charms that protected his chambers so anyone who had gotten in was a force to be reckoned with. Wand at the ready Snape entered his chambers to find a woman in front of his hearth.

"Sonia?"

"Severus it is about time you showed up."

* * *

George lifted Hermione out of the tube careful not to wake her. With a quick drying spell he had her safe in bed. He removed his jeans and crawled in with her. George watched as Hermione's chest raise and fall. The burning was even visible in the dark room. He laid down with his hand over the mark on her womb. George scowled at the mark. How dare he leave his mark were their children will grow. George stopped then smiled at the thought. He dropped his head down toward Hermione's stomach once more. He kissed it tenderly and smiled again picturing their little one growing within the woman he loved. Placing his hand back over the mark he drew Hermione as close as possible into himself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hogwarts was in a state of unease. Harry had called together the remaining members of the DA club. They had hear not heard a word form Hermione since she disappeared into the night along with Malfoy and Snape. Ginny sat close with Harry's arm securely around her waist. Ron was pacing back and forth unaware of a pair of gray eyes watching him.

"Why wont anyone tell us what's going on?" Ron asked finally when he stopped pacing.

"Voldemort is disappointed, I think that is a good sign," sighed heavy as the Dark Lord's emotion overwhelmed him momentarily and he leaned on Ginny for support. These waves have been more and more frequent in the past weeks and Harry had a bad feeling that it meant the final battle would follow soon.

"Don't worry Ron," said Ginny "Hermione has George to look out for her."

"Oh right… George." With a plop he sat down on the floor to wait.

* * *

George was slowly waking form a wonderful dream. The sun was high in the sky lighting up the bedroom. Looking over at Hermione the memory of the night before flooded back, he carefully moved back the covers to examine the mark the Dark Lord left behind. Thankfully they were beginning to fade and let off less heat. He lay back down and thought of his dream.

_It was a warm summer day as he walked up the path into the glade. Hermione sat on a cushioned blanket holding a baby to her breast. She was beaming down at the child bundled in white blankets. Her long hair pulled back in a plait with lose ends twirling in the breeze. George sat beside her and looked down at his young daughter. Though the babe was only five or so months old her curly auburn hair, blue eyes and pale skin resembled a beautiful mix of her parents. George could not help but kiss the woman who had brought so much joy into his life, but remained mindful as not to squish the little one. Soon the trio stretched out on the blanket with the cooing baby in the center staring up into the faced of her two adoring parents. _

There was not an inch of doubt in Georges mind as to that was what he wanted. After what had happened he wanted Hermione his legal wife as soon as possible, code for whenever she is ready. She began to stir a little and he just gazed at her and dreamed of their future.

Meanwhile Hermione was having a dream of her own.

_Hermione was enjoying a book on the back patio while George danced around the yard with their little son making funny noises, the baby's happy gurgles were a welcome sound after a rough night of crying. Smiling at the picture of her husband and son she returned and was emerged in the world of wandless magic. A few moments later a very excited George came running up the stairs._

"_Hermione, love you have got to hear this, he said Dada!" _

"_George really, he is only a few months old." Hermione said smiling at the little boy pulling on George's shirt._

"_No he did, I swear, go on say Dada."_

"_Durlap!" Giggled the little boy._

"_George he clearly said durlap," laughed Hermione._

"_No, no he said Dada, you are just jealous he did say mama first."_

"_Whatever you say Durlap," replied Hermione as she lifted her son from her husbands arms, it was time for his lunch._

Hermione blinked her eyes in the bright sun. The wispy memories of her dream made her smile despite the discomfort she felt throughout her body. As she started to be come fully awake she felt George's hand on her stomach and his light breath on her hair. The idea of this happening forever was the best thought to ever enter her mind. Hermione turned carefully, slightly wincing to look up into the loving eyes of George Weasley. If a year ago someone would have told her that these words would leave her lips she would have laughed but now…

"George?"

"Yes my love," he smiled

"Let's get married."

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed the lastest addition in my saga

Love on MoonFey


	14. What will Be will Be

**Chapter 14 What will Be will Be**

"Really?" George asked, to afraid that he might have dreamed that last comment.

"Of course love, I want nothing more then to be your wife," she responded with a smile.

"Thank Merlin," whispered George as he rolled over and kissed her soft lips. He went to wrap he arm around her when he heard a small groan that was not caused by pleasure.

"Sorry love still a bit on the sore side," whispered Hermione with a slight grimace.

"That bastard," George muttered

"Couldn't agree more love."

"Hold on a moment I have just the thing." And with that George made his way to the kitchen. Hermione watched him go and realized he was only clad in his black and red boxers. She looked down and realized she wasn't wearing much more. She smiled and blush a little at the realizations that this would be the norm from now on.

* * *

Severus woke up on the couch in his lab like he did every other morning, but this time it was different. Draped over him was none other then Sonia Moltinova. Last night they had discovered the source to the Weasley Twin's power. Even with the liquid imperious curse in her veins, since the binding potion was clear, instead of the usually red proved a pure binding. A case like that had never been documented before. The purity canceled out the evil wards at the Dark Manor.

Sonia had proposed the idea of a pure binding. Sonia was always exceedingly bright. Severus had noticed that when they studied together for their potions masters exams. Not that her mind was the only thing he had noticed. He smiled, a real smile, down at the sleeping woman and gently stroked her hair. She was the reason he could make the Wolfs Bane potion and why he was trying to find something along the lines of a cure. She was what had kept him fighting all these years and she was asleep next to his heart, where she had always been.

* * *

Ron had not slept a wink all night. He found himself wondering out on the cold dawn down to the lakes edge. He was angry and he knew it. He was picking up the largest stones and hurling them as far as possible into the mucky depths tying to work off some steam. He had thought he was alone until a small hand rested on his arm. Ron turned around to find the small form of Susan Bones, light brown hair up in a French braid and storm grey eyes looking up to his clear blue ones.

"Susan?"

"Are you aright Ron you have seemed out of sorts lately?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes…no. I am just angry that everything I thought was mine is someone else's, not even my friends. I am not in love with Hermione; I realized that last year but her with George…Arrgg. Why I am so mad when they are so happy," Ron flung another large stone into the lake, "at least now we know they are safe."

"It is understandable that you feel that way Ron."

"It is?"

"Of course," said Susan matter-of-factly "You have to share Harry with the entire magical world and now your other best friend is engaged to your brother and you must feel lonely." As she talked she had moved closer to Ron and was now staring up at him unblinking

"You are a very sweet girl Susan." Ron suddenly saw this quiet witch in a different light.

"Well, I am in Huffelpuff after all." She smiled and Ron returned it.

"Okay let go get some breakfast," said Ron as he felt his stomach rumbling

"A true Weasley." She giggled

"Like the hair wasn't a dead give way," he laughed as they made there way side by side up the stairs of the castle.

* * *

The hall was about half way filled when the pair entered and separated to their respective tables. Harry noticed his friend walk in and smiled at Ginny who had noticed the light back in her brother's eyes. Most everyone was in better spirits since the announcement that Hermione was safe and sound. Ron sat opposite of his best friend and sister ready to enjoy heaping helping of eggs and toast. Just as the food appeared a mass entrance of ministry owls came swooping in. Each bore and envelops with the Ministry Department of Marriages seal blazing on it.

* * *

Hermione was desperately trying to find a comfortable position now that she was fully awake and aware of her pain. George returned with a steaming mug of something that smelt a little like raspberries.

"Here, mom used this with all her children when they got battered up," George said with a slight smile.

"Thanks sweet-heart this is much needed," she sighed as she inhaled the delicious steam.

"Do you need anything else?"

"How about my pillow?" asked Hermione.

George stood confused for a moment staring at her pillow then remembered his promise. He slid into bed and pulled Hermione back to him so she rested on his chest. After a few moments and Hermione having a significant amount of tea in her system she asked,

"So when do you want to have the wedding?"

"How about right now, we can floo Dumbledore and never have to leave bed," he said with a grin and kissed her shoulder.

"As tempting as that sounds," she replied "after your mother was done hexing you for pulling a stunt like that I would be left a widow."

"Good point, okay how long do you think it will take for everything to come together?"

"I say give us a month, we can get married at the end of November."

"Oh, Hermione, do you have to make me wait that long?" George whined

"Keen one aren't you."

"With a beautiful woman, scantly clad, in my bed how can a man not want to claim her as his own?" George asked as he kissed around her ear and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He whispered

"I love you too George"

"No, I mean I am in love with you, I want you as my wife and mother of my children,"

"Oh George…"

"Please let me finish, I told you while we were doing the rite because I was too afraid that you didn't feel the same. Now I realized that even if you don't feel the same I will always love you."

"I knew I didn't make that up, I knew I heard you say those words that night. George I am in love with you too, don't you ever doubt that." She turned around to face him close enough to brush her lips against his, "I can think of a better person to be my partner and father of my children then you." She sealed her statement with a true kiss.

When they pulled apart George smiled "Children?"

"As long as they are ours."

* * *

"What in the name of Merlin…?" Ginny asked as she watched the owls circle above the hall.

"I have no idea but it can't be good." Harry replied

Abruptly the owls descended a good few came to rest in front of Slytherin boys while others found a perch in front of seventh year girls throughout the scattered houses. The Slytherin boys did not seem all too shocked at the arrival of their letter and were soon smiling, nodding and joking with each other as the opened their letters.

The girls on the other hand seemed petrified that the letters would devour them if they dare open them. Slowly a Gryffindor girl named Valora took her letter and broke the thick wax seal. Her eyes moved over the letter and looked over the Syltherin table where Zambini watched her intently. She nodded her head and went back to her breakfast.

The other girls, now curious, began to anxiously open their own letters. Needless to say many of the girls did not react the same way to as Valora. Nedaa, a Ravenclaw girl, shrieked as she read through her letter, Ron noticed Goyle be given a high five by Malfoy. Then Kara, a Hufflepuff knocked over three goblets of pumpkin juice as she fled the hall green in the face. Nott was seen smirking as the poor girl ran.

"Their petitions were passed," Ron said with malice in his words.

* * *

Malfoy sat around his friends as the compared their future brides. He had safely snuck back after the traitor had stolen his Hermione. He leaned over to Zambini and whispered "So you have fallen for a mudblood Gryffindor?"

"Nothing you haven't done before Malfoy," he replied coolly

"True, at least yours is good looking and didn't scream like Goyle's over there."

Goyle laughed "Going to be fun in the bedroom that one," most of the boys nodded enthusiastically.

"I didn't take Teddy Nott over there as a Hufflepuff lover," commented Crabbe

"They might seem calm and sweet but trust me they have some spunk in them," he finished with a smile toward the door.

* * *

"Dumbledore, they may have cleared the first tasks but it still doesn't mean they are willing to complete the prophecy."

"By the look in their eyes they next bit should be right on schedule." Dumbledore looked up Rhian with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes well they are young but I mean after that Albus."

"Ah yes, I have little doubt that they will do what is needed of them." The twinkle suddenly dimmed in his eyes. "As of now I must deal with the chaos caused by the damned marriage law nonsense."

"When are the marriages scheduled to take place?"

"Not until the children are out of school, Merlin willing they will never have to walk down the aisle."

"I thought my time was a chaotic one," replied the painting.

Unexpectedly George Weasley's head popped into the fireplace.

"Headmaster?

"George my boy how is everything?"

"Yes how is Hermione?" asked Rhian

"As good as can be expected after what she had to go through," he smiled weakly. "I have come to ask a favor of you Headmaster."

"Go on."

"Will you do Hermione and I the honor of marrying us at the end of November?"

Dumbledore did not seem the least bit surprised by the question but was none the less delighted to say yes.

* * *

Charlie woke up in his room to find a small hand resting on his stomach. Opening his eyes he saw Isabella sound sleep on his broad chest. He smiled at the memory of last night. Nothing scandalous had happened but it was amazing in any case. The night had passed slowly with soft touched and tender kisses. Maybe she was the woman he had been looking for. Her long dark hair was spread over the faded comforter. As Charlie began to exam her long lashed lying against her high cheekbones Isabella's leg draped over his own and pulled herself up against his side. He smiled the notorious Weasley grin.

Suddenly a squeal of joy erupted throughout the entire building. Isabella jerked awake before realizing where she was. She was ready to fight at a moments notice and was half way to her wand when Charlie claimed her lips.

"Claim love that was just my mother"

"Dias mia what a set of lungs on that woman," she replied with a smile and kissed him again.

"Should we go down and hear the good news?"

"Indeed, but perhaps we should change first. The wrong impression may be made if we arrive like this.'

"Good point," said Charlie and Isabella headed for her room.

Safely down stairs with out any incriminating evidence, they found the rest of the family, mostly in pajamas and half awake waiting the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was pacing back and forth with a bounce in her step. Charlie knew immediately that George and Hermione would be getting married soon. The last time he had seen his mother like this was when Bill announced he was going to be a father. When Fred finally stumbled into the kitchen Mrs. Weasley burst

"George and Hermione are getting married next month," she exclaimed in a sing song manner.

"Great for them," mumbled Fred. Of course he was thrilled with this news, he knew how deeply George loved Hermione but he desperately needed coffee.

Meanwhile Arthur Weasley was smiling at his wife. There was nothing like the site of his woman floating around the kitchen dreaming of more grandbabies. Frankly the idea of grandchildren thrilled him as much as reminded him of how old he was getting. Charlie smiled at his family then at Isabella who suddenly realized that she wanted this happiness more then anything.

* * *

Sunday was a day of relaxing and healing for Hermione and George. George had made delicious soup for Hermione that night and they rarely ventured from the comfort of their bedroom. When Monday morning broke over the cottage George woke to an almost completely healed fiancé. There as still the faintest of outlines of her burns but the pains had gone away. George knew today he would have to bring Hermione back once again the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. His apprehension to do some is obvious considering the last two times he had brought her back. He wanted to stay and be with her but she needed to finish her studies and he had a store to get back too. Lee can only work the off season anyway.

He carefully removed himself from Hermione's grasp and went to shower. When he walked out in his towel Hermione was smiling at him.

"Morning 'Mione."

"Good morning George."

"Why don't you get ready while I make some breakfast then we can make our way back to Hogwarts."

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione eased out of bed and walked up to George only wearing one of his old Canon t-shirts. She kissed him lightly and headed into the bathroom. George dressed and made his way to fix up some breakfast.

When they head eaten George took Hermione by the hand and they became the walk to the center of the village were a carriage would be waiting. They spent the ride in each others arms wanting to be as close as possible before they had to be without the other. As they were dropped off they notice two people out by the forest, heads together in the morning light.

* * *

Blaise and Valora sat on the edge of the forest safely hidden from prying eyes and ears on Monday morning. Blaise ran his hand over hers tenderly. Valora played with the gold locket he had given her last Christmas. The beautiful pendant the housed a ruby and an emerald hardly saw the light of day for fear. He turned to her and asked "You are not angry for the petition?"

"Of course not my love, we have been talking about being wed for over a year now."

"Yes, but not until you became a healer at St. Mungo's, and I was head of the business."

"Would you rather me be claimed by another Slytherin?"

"Of course not, I just don't want your dreams to be ruined because of me."

"You are part of my dreams Blaise."

"What if I don't make it through the war?"

"Don't speak like that."

"I play a dangerous role, Snape and I will be the first to die on the field as traitors to the Dark Lord."

Blaise looked at Valora then down at his covered forearm where the skull and snake had been burnt into his skin. Valora moved closer and ran her hand up and down his arm

"Shh, what will be, will be. I will be beside you through the entire battle to make sure we make it out alive."

"Don't risk yourself for me, I want you to live and bring hope to our torn world."

"Only if you can make the same promise." Valora kissed him deeply. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her closer. Who knows what would happen when the final battle broke so he wanted to make the best of whatever time he had left with he beloved.

* * *

A/N Scared some of you didnt I with the lastess comment, no worries there is still some more to the tale. I have a another beta (the beautiful Becky) but thanks those who offered. You may have noticed a trend ofpeople waking up intwined with another. It is becaues I believe therr is nothing more romanticthen waking up with the person you love connected to you somehow and I want there to be a feel of bonds. Anyhoo thanks to everyone who is enjoying the story. Almost 100 reviewI msut addmit I am shocked thatpeople like it as some of you say you are, I am very grateful for that. Sorry long A/Ngoodbye and farewell untill next time

Moonfey


	15. So Mote it Be

**Chapter 15 "So mote it Be."**

It was her first week back at school, and Hermione was spending most of her time in the library buried behind a stack of books. Around 10 o'clock each night, Harry or Ron would come to collect her and bring her safely to her dorm room. Though she really did not want to talk about the trauma she had gone through, she did find comfort in her friends. Ron had apologized for being such a prat and the whole thing ended with a loving hug before he was off to meet Susan near the green houses.

Hermione had noticed the connection between her dear friend and the quiet Hufflepuff. She was happy that Ron had found some piece of happiness. Harry and Ginny were still very much in love. Harry was becoming more and more aware of Voldemort's looming presence, and found Ginny the best comfort. Thought he had tried so hard to push her away she proved far more stubborn then even her brothers. She had stood by him through his worst times -and _planned_ on staying there. Ginny had always had the strong will that conquered Harry's self sacrificing hero complex.

Hermione had also grown closer with the young redhead who now sat opposite her in her bedroom trying to plan out her wedding that was now only three weeks away. Crookshanks was cuddling up to her and she scratched him behind the ears. She wondered if he would like the Ivory Tower when they moved in completely.

"Well, next weekend we'll be in Hogsmead so we can pick out a dress for you then."

"Yes. I was hoping to wear my mother's dress -but my own will be fine," sighed Hermione. She wanted so badly that her mother be there for her wedding.

"She will be there with us one way or another, Hermione," comforted Ginny with a pat on the hand.

"I know, it's just I've always imagined her and my father walking me down the aisle," she flipped to a new page of parchment to make a new list.

* * *

George had just finished constructing the little bridge to cover the stream in the back. Wiping dirt off of his hands, he smiled at his handiwork and made his way inside. The sun was just starting to set behind Hogwarts, and he wondered what Hermione was doing at that moment. _'Most likely locked in the library, her cute little nose in a book'_, he thought as he closed the door to the kitchen. George washed his hands and began to think of what he wanted for dinner. Suddenly the back door flew open. George flung around poised to fight, as a familiar figure burst into the room. 

"Katie! What in Merlin's name are you doing back here? I thought we settled this last time."

"Oh no, I am afraid we haven't. I figured I would get you out of this situation before you regret it."

"Regret! Regret what? Marring the woman I love?" yelled George, red with fury. He had never raised his voice to a woman in his life, but this had gone way too far."Get out of _our _home now Katie, you are not welcome here."

"You are a stubborn one," she said smoothly as she moved closer and closer until George was up against the counter.

"Katie. I have told you once- leave. I love Hermione. I love her more than anything in this universe. I will _never_ love you again so leave and find yourself a wizard who will. Merlin help whoever he is."

"Come now, love isn't everything! And you know we're good together." Katie put her hands on his chest and George felt heat start to pump through his body. Panic began to rise as she got closer. He would never harm any woman, unless certain circumstances arose, but he was close to bodily throwing her off.

"Katie," he gasped

"I knew you would remember how it felt with me," Katie said, mistaking the gasp for pleasure.

"Get...away...from…me…_now,_" he forced the words through his teeth in pain and rage.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I will have to do something I will regret forever," he warned in a forced whisper. Katie was beginning to feel the burning heat flowing from his body, and inside the stone walls of Hogwarts castle, Hermione began to feel a panic and anxiety that was not her own.

* * *

Hermione felt a wave of panic sweep over her. She clutched her hands to her chest where she felt like she was being burned by the Dark Lord's claws again. Ginny noticed her friends change in demeanor, "Hermione what is it?" 

"George," was all she said before she was opposite her hearth and screaming into the Ivory Tower.

* * *

The Dark Lord sat in his high wing-backed chair staring into the dark horizon. The past week had not been easy. Fighting back the shield had weakened him considerably. The _amor illud contegos _always did that to him. He had to find a way to defeat the traitor and get the Sage if he was ever going to defeat that blasted little Potter. Then again, perhaps he could weaken Potter enough in a battle…. he could snag the little cinnamon-eyed temptress. Yes but first he must call forth and train his services from around the globe.

* * *

George heard flames burst to life in the living room hearth. "George!" It was Hermione's voice. "George, are you okay?" 

How was he supposed to answer that? Katie grabbed his arm and hissed

"See, she'll always be there, hovering around. You will never have any freedom." George gasped in pain as the burning shot throughout his arm

"George I am coming over there," yelled Hermione as she started through the flames. Hermione jogged into the living room and then bolted into the kitchen. She stopped short in surprise when she rounded the door frame to see Katie, who still held on forcefully to George's arm.

"Katie Bell?'

"The one and only."

"And what, may I ask, are you doing to my fiancé?"

"Nothing he doesn't want dear, trust me,"

Hermione looked into George's eyes and saw the utter pain he was trying to hold in. His jaw was clenched so tight the veins that ran from his neck to his temples pulsed.

"I am sure by the pain you are causing him that he will deny that idea." She retorted.

"What pain?" Katie stopped and felt the heat coming from beneath her grasp on George's sleeve. She swiftly dropped his arm in shock.

"Get out of our home this instant Katie. You have done your damage. May that keep you content." Hermione whispered dangerously.

Katie glanced over at George who was staring intently at Hermione.

"Are you capable of finding the door? Or would you prefer my _wand_ to direct you?" Hermione asked, venom dripping from each word. Katie took three great steps and was out of their home. Hermione was infamous for her dueling skills. Hermione glared at the door one last time before turning back to George who had slipped down the counter and was holding on to his arm.

* * *

Far away on the Icelandic coast, five very powerful wizards gathered. Dumbledore had called this meeting with great sorrow. As Vencentio, Baldwin, Sumehra and Rogelio entered the drafty old fortress the same look of sadness filled their eyes. They sat at the circular table after the traditional greeting. 

"My friends," Dumbledore began "I am afraid to say our worst nightmare has begun to unfold. According to my spies within the Death Eater ranks, Voldemort has called his sources in for battle training. The war is upon our threshold."

"What of the prophecy of the Sage, Albus?" asked Sumehra.

"That is underway. The two are to be wed within this month and the rest of the prophecy should unfold from there."

"You are positive about this union? Not to doubt you, but this is not a time to make a mistake," commented Rogelio.

"Your worry is understandable, Roger, but they have completed a pure binding. There is no doubt in my mind to the unity of these to young people."

"That is good enough for me Dumbledore," said Baldwin.

"May our bonds never be severed," proclaimed Vencentio.

"So mote it be," replied the gathered

* * *

Hermione rushed to her love, pulling his sleeve up to reveal a burning handprint. George winced slightly has she lightly ran her fingers over his charred flesh. 

"Oh love," she whispered

"Do not fret 'Mione. I have had much worse."

Pushing her fear aside, Hermione bent in closer to inspect his wound.

"Where have you put the salve you used on my burns?"

"Upstairs bathroom cupboard," George directed.

"Right –let's get you in bed and fixed up."

George rose on somewhat shaking legs and let Hermione lead him to their bedroom. Hermione sat him on the edge of the bed and went to take off his trainers and socks. George just stared at her has she gently guided him to lie out on the bed. Next she gently removed his jumper and under shirt, careful not to irritate the burning mark on his arm. She noticed the slight burns on his chest as well. Hermione frowned down at the marks before her hands made their way to his belt buckle.

"Hermione!" gasped George is shock.

"What?" she asked

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"Taking off your trousers," she replied calmly

"But...but..." George stuttered

"But nothing, George Weasley. You never sleep in you trousers and I want you to be comfortable. Now lift your hips so I can get you in bed." George did as he was told and soon Hermione had him tucked into bed and was off in the bathroom rummaging in the cabinet for the salve. She walked back into the room with a green jar in her hand. Coming over to sit on the bed, she tenderly began to massage the ointment into the burns.

"Oh honestly George, don't seem so shocked by my actions. I love you and you are going to be my husband in a week. I also recall you undressing me before," she ended with a smile.

George laughed then stopped, "A week?"

"Do you think with crazy women like Katie Bell running around I am going to wait any longer? Sorry Mr. Weasley, _you_ are going to have to be my husband a little earlier then scheduled."

"Trust me love, you won't hear me complaining."

Once Hermione had her man well fed and comfortable she kissed him good-bye with a promise to check in with him in the morning.

* * *

Eleanor Granger smiled sadly at Remus as he talked with Tonks in front of the fire. She had grown to enjoy Tonks' company once she got use to her changing features. Remus and Tonks were in a battle of wills, one to see who would cave first and admit they were in love with each other. Frankly it was getting on Eleanor's nerves. It was getting to the point were she was about to lock them in a broom cupboard and not let them out. Remus was being too bloody noble. She could hear him mumbling to himself at night while she stared at her ceiling in search of a deep sleep that would never come. Pacing back and forth mumbling nonsense _'She's too young' I am too old' she deserves better'._ She had to do something soon.

* * *

George made arrangements for the wedding day. The food was being prepared by the house elves of Hogwarts, lead by Dobby and Winky. His mother insisted on making the wedding cake. Madam Sprout had no problem supplying the flowers, and everything else he had already conjured or made by hand. His first wedding gift to Hermione though was a very precious parcel that he needed a certain werewolf to help deliver.

* * *

Charlie knocked on Isabella's bedroom door to bring the news of the new wedding date. She called for him to enter. When he walked in he found her, sword in hand, hair flying and cheeks red from exercise. 

"Beautiful and deadly." He commented

"Much like your beloved dragons?" she smiled back at him placing her sword back into it sheath.

"Yes, except you are a much better kisser," Charlie moved closer and gave Isabella a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Now, was this visit strictly for pleasure or was there something else?" Isabella asked as she pulled away slightly to look at him.

"George and Hermione have moved the wedding to this weekend."

"So soon?"

"When you're in love… why wait?"

"Why indeed." With that Isabella slipped her arms around Charlie and brought her lips to his which he welcomed with great enthusiasm.

* * *

Hermione stared at her reflection in the dresser mirror in vague disbelief. Today was her wedding day. She turned to look at the white lacy dress spread out on the bed. Ginny had her bridesmaid robes, George had his clothing and Mrs. Weasley agreed most enthusiastically to assist Ginny in making her into a bride. She smiled sadly at the box that held her wedding dress. She had wanted so much to wear her mothers'. She started to toy needlessly on her soft satin slip when a knock startled her from her reverie. 

"Yes?"

"Hermione, its Molly."

"Oh come in Mrs. Weasley."

"Please dear, call me Molly," she said as she walked through the door. "You are going to be my daughter soon." Hermione smiled up warmly at the woman who had already been like a second mother to her. "Oh, and I have an early wedding present from George."

"Really, honestly the man has given me far too much al…" Hermione stopped mid-sentence as a vision which had comforted her in her dreams came into the room, "Mum?"

"Yes baby. It's me," answered Eleanor Granger, tears streaming freely down her face at the sight of her beloved child.

* * *

The glade glistened from the light of the torches and the light frost that had settled over the earth. The white canopy that George had set up stood in the center with the silver altar set underneath its flowing drapes. The round tables set up around the canopy were swathed in white with silver vases full of lilies and orchids. Most of the guests were socializing in a vision of pastels, and even Snape was wearing light grey robes. Sonia was forcing him to be social, which in all honesty he didn't mind, as he watched her float around in pale pink robes. 

The women connected with each Weasley (minus Ginny and Molly who were getting Hermione ready) stood around one of the punch tables. Susan felt a little out of place until Fleur came up and put a loving arm around her. "So you are ze girl who captured ar Ronald's heart." Susan blushed slightly and nodded her head. "'e is a very good young man, you 'ave chosen wisely."

"I have, haven't I?" She said quietly, with a private smile.

"Of course," responded Isabella to everyone's surprise, "Every Weasley man I have met has been honorable, gentlemen-like… and very cute." She ended with a smile.

"So you and Charlie…?" asked Angelina, who herself had successfully taken Fred's heart away for safe-keeping.

"Care about each other, very much."

Harry and the Weasley brothers stood just on the outskirts of commotion of the glade. George stood beside his brothers, dressed in his light blue robes, and looked around at the men who had been his support system his whole life. Fred to his left had his hand on his shoulder. George was not nervous in the slightest. He was, in fact, quite ready to go get Hermione himself to get this show on the road. There was tradition to be followed first, however, the ritual of advice giving and threat receiving.

"Just let her win every argument: better to be wrong and in bed then right and on the couch," warned Bill.

"Thanks Bill," replied George, "speaking from experience?" Bill laughed

"My prior threat still stands, little brother," Charlie said. The other brothers visibly shuddered. They had all received the same threat. Charlie was crowned the true knight of the Weasley clan by his brothers. He would protect any woman, even if she was more the capable of defending herself. Harry had gotten one of the worst for having "stolen" the only baby sister.

"If you do screw up, and one of us doesn't kill you for it, you always have my couch twin," smiled Fred with a little twinkle in his eye.

"Right back at you. Angelina might get to you first though." The men all laughed.

"Now if Hermione does get angry with you, just _back away slowly_." Explained Harry

"Yeah, and make no sudden movements, unless you have the unlikely chance to disarm her," continued Ron.

"Duly noted," George replied. He stared off into the distance and watched the smoke from their hearth raise into the painted sunset and sighed.

"He has got it bad," smiled Bill.

* * *

Draco limped into the Slytherin common room followed by his fellow Death-Eater spawn. Blaise was the only one not present as he had separated from the group when they entered the castle. Their training session had been brutal. The Japanese master of torture had left them bloody and sore with images of suffering in their minds. The final battle would be fought soon and Hermione, his Hermione would be his if he had to kill every Weasley, Potter or Order member that got in his way.

* * *

Eleanor Granger had brought one more surprise for her only child; her wedding dress, which she had saved from the wreckage of her house. It was now draped gracefully over her daughters form. Ginny and Molly watched as suddenly the gown changed from its slightly aged off-white to stunning pure white. The mothers in the room gasped at the dazzling glow that surrounded Hermione. 

"Wow!" Ginny exclaimed "you are a virgin."

"Ginny!" all the women responded shocked.

"What? You have been living with him and there is only one finished bedroom in this house…"

"Ginny really," Hermione shook her head.

"Well I guess that should be a comfort, but do all magic wedding dresses do that?"

"Only when the bond is completely pure. Those are few and far between."

"I see; Hermione I want to put the lace on." Hermione was not wearing a veil but a beautiful piece of lace that covered her tamed hair and held by a silver twisted comb. These were family heirlooms she feared had been lost forever.

"You are all ready Hermione," said Molly, tears already brimming in her eyes.

"You are stunning my darling." Her mother commented, lovingly resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Her own wedding ring glimmered in the candle light.

The women began moving out of the room and across to the glade. Ginny who was walking beside Hermione whispered up in her ear.

"You really do look amazing Hermione, I just wish my wedding dress could be that color."

"Ginny! You… you and Harry?" she hissed

"What?" she asked innocently then hurried along ahead of Hermione to signal her arrival. Hermione gazed around the glade. It was a vision. George had worked miracles yet again. She was one lucky witch, and she knew it. How she was going to repay him for all of this she had yet to figure out. She was woken from her dream when her mother took her hand as the music struck up and she began the journey to her new life as wife of George Orin Weasley. Her mother guided her to the canopy where Dumbledore stood with George, Fred and Ginny.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at the couple. Seeing her slightly flushed cheeks, he gave Hermione a private wink behind his half-moon spectacles and began to speak.

Do you, Hermione, take George to be your husband,  
to be his constant friend,  
his partner in life, and his true love?  
To love him without reservation,  
honor and respect him,  
protect him from harm,  
comfort him in times of distress,  
and to grow with him in mind and spirit?

Hermione answered "With love I take George as my Husband."

Do you, George, take Hermione to be your wife,  
to be her constant friend,  
her partner in life, and her true love?  
To love her without reservation,  
honor and respect her,  
protect her from harm,  
comfort her in times of distress,  
and to grow with her in mind and spirit?

George answered, "With love I take Hermione as my wife."

Above you are the stars  
Below you are the stones  
As time does pass, remember  
Like a star should your love be constant  
Like a stone should your love be firm  
Be close, but not too close  
Possess one another, yet be understanding  
Have patience with each other  
Be free and giving of affection and warmth  
Have no fear and let not the ways or words  
of the unenlightened give you unease.  
For your love shall always prove the stronger

Bless you both in this Union, so mote it be."

Finished Dumbledore.

Everyone present repeated "so mote it be" and it echoed throughout the glade. "You may kiss to seal this union."

George was beyond ecstatic as he swung Hermione in his arms and kissed her with everything he was, much to the delight of the cheering crowd.

The wedding was enchanting. Dumbledore had charmed several instruments to play any song the couple would ask. The food, to no one's surprise, was delicious and there was hardly a time when everyone wasn't smiling. Many couples twirled around on the conjured dance floor. Hermione gazed around as George gently moved them about the floor. Ron was holding Susan close, as she closed her eyes in contentment. Charlie and Isabella swayed rhythmically to the music, consumed in each other presence

* * *

Valora tended to Blaise's wounds as best she could. He was lying in her bed, his blood-drenched shirt on the floor. His chest and arms were covered in brutally received gashes and bruises. Valora was near physical illness as she thought of all the horrible things her Blaise had to see and do to save their world from darkness. He was so brave, so loving and so strong to face the cruelty and remain the man she had always loved. 

After several hours of frivolity, the company had dispersed to general revelry. Harry and Ginny were ensconced upon a log beneath a draping a willow, lost in conversation, as Fred loudly danced upon a wine glass covered table. Angelina was threatening to use her wand to force him down, and Ron and Susan giggled from their seats at the next table. Lupin and Tonks had disappeared, much to the concern of very few people. Mrs. Granger sat calmly with a cup of tea, smiling with an air of success. George and Hermione had spent much of the evening dancing with one another, and an array of distant relatives. "George", Hermione confided, "I believe your Uncle Morris had his hand on my-"

"Hermione," he interrupted, "I think it's time to head home" She didn't have time to answer before he swept her off her weary feet and carried her off to their Ivory Tower.

* * *

George safely deposited Hermione back to her feet in front of her dressing table that still held the remains of her wedding preparations. Hermione stared at her refection in the dim light. George had his arms securely around her waist. She leaned into his strapping chest and felt his lips caress the outer shell of her ear. "You are so magnificent." George whispered 

Hermione moaned a response. George cracked his famous lopsided grin; he loved to give her little pleasures. Slowly he brought his hands up and removed the comb holding the lace covering from her hair. He dropped it gently on the dresser and moved his hands into her silken hair. Hermione's own hands joined his and brought them down to her lips while she turned in his arms. George gazed into her deep eyes, "We don't have to do this tonight."

Hermione trailed her fingers along his chest till the laced behind his neck "Please, don't make me wait," she whispered. George was floored -but in the best kind of way. His little lioness was purring at his touch. He trailed his hand down the zipper of her dress; not undoing it to just double check that this is what she wanted. Hermione took the lead by shedding his outer robes leaving him in his collar shirt and dress pants. Taking the hint he slowly drew down the zipper and letting the dress pool at her feet. The skimpy satin slip hugged her curves and ignited a fire of desire in George. Hermione let his hands roam freely has she kissed his throat, jaw then up to his ear, "Take me to bed, husband," she whispered lovingly. That was his undoing. All coherent thought other than to please his wife left him. Their bliss lasted into the early morning.

Hermione woke the next morning in such a euphoric state she would have sworn it was all a dream. She glanced down at the large freckled hand that held steadfastly to hers, the hand that had soothed, caressed and loved her so absolutely. As she moved to raise it to her lips she felt something grasped between their hands. She turned toward George to find him waking from a dream. He smiled sleepily then felt the round objects encased in their clasped hands. The same hand that had once mingled their blood held two pure white gold bands that had previously been their binding cords.

"Our wedding rings." She smiled. He kissed her and took the rings from there clasped hands.

"Here -put mine on." He handed her a ring which she kissed. Just before she slipped it on his finger she noticed something on the inside. "Love, Trust, Loyalty and Protection, the runes from our gate are inside our rings."

"Really?" asked George as he looked inside the ring he was holding.

"Another good sign."

"Yes it is," George replied as he slipped the ring on. "Now how are you felling this morning?" sounding a little concerned.

"A bit on the tender side but nothing a little warm water can't fix."

"I will go run one for you love."

"Thank-you and you are welcome to join me."

"Well, I may just take you up on that," he smiled and kissed her temple before leaving to run the bath.

* * *

A/N I am sooooo sorry. November was not a good month for tHe family. Besides having my computer attacked by some strange German virus and shipped off to MIT, my step dad was in the hospital and we had toput my doggy of 14 years asleep. To add to the stress I need to send out college application. But I hope it was worth the wait. I few more chapters to come. Big shout out (Hugs and Kisses too) to Becky my beta. Ü 

much love

MoonFey


	16. Sacrifices

**Chapter 16** **Sacrifices**

The young couple moved immaculately from engaged to married without any trouble. To wake up in each others arms, eat in their sunny kitchen and relax in front of the fire was second nature to them both. Sunday morning after George had made breakfast and Hermione cleaned up -it had become obvious to both that Hermione, however brilliant, had the kitchen skills of an armless gnome- they lounged out on the sofa each with their respective reading materials.

As the hours went by the light caresses they had been subconsciously bestowing upon one another turned more determined. Soon George had Hermione pinned into their sofa.

"George, it is the middle of the afternoon," Hermione pointed out, slightly gasping for breath.

"So?" asked George who was busy lightly nipping at her neck.

"We can't do this now." George looked up from his work and frowned a little.

"Why?" he pouted a bit.

"Oh George," she said with a slight smile, "it is just not done."

"Says who?"

She detangled herself and started up the stairs.

George flopped back on the couch try to figure out what happened when he looked back at the stairwell. He saw a small hand beckoning him up. He nearly tripped himself in his rush up the stairs. A squeal of joy and deep laughter followed his running form, followed by long hours of love.

Dumbledore sat behind his large desk, hands folded under his chin pondering the information his two top spies had given him.

* * *

"The forces are growing in strength every day, Headmaster." Snape said with a shudder in his voice.

"He will use everything and… everyone." Blaise commented, trying not to think about the training sessions.

"I believe it is time we gather our forces Albus. This is beginning of the end. Send the emissaries back to their Orders to gather their company."

"I agree Severus, but first I want to speak with some of my old comrades." The wise old man then turned to Blaise, "I have been meaning to ask you a question."

"Yes Headmaster?"

"You and Valora are petitioned?

"Yes Sir."

"Is it under the orders of the Dark Lord?

"No Sir, Valora and I have been together for years. She is not angry with the petition and I did it for her safety."

"Does she know?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very well, I will be in contact with you two shortly. Good-day" Dumbledore showed his two inside agents to the door.

Walking down the stone hall shoulder to shoulder, the two men made quite a picture: one as dark as the other light. Their black robes billowed with the power each man possessed.

Before they separated at the bottom of the main stair Snape turned to Blaise.

"Go to your woman, let her know what is about to come."

"You must do the same."

"Yes, but we are older."

"Age doesn't matter in love."

* * *

Hours later Hermione, tangled in sheets, lay comfortably on the shoulder of her husband completely exhausted. She gazed at him; goofy smile, eyes closed, and his large hands tracing patterns on her smooth arm.

"George?" she asked

"Hmmm, yes love?"

"Is this just a dream?"

"Everything we see or seem is but a dream within a dream, my love."

* * *

Draco lay contemplating on his bed after lunch. In a few months the attack would be carried out. He had taken on a dangerous task but for it the Dark Lord had offered him anything. He had asked for Hermione Granger, and the Dark Lord had granted it.

He knew the hazards of the task but the spoils of this war were well worth the danger. Draco rolled over in his plush bed to dream of his new life with his new toy.

* * *

The honeymoon was over and George, once again, prepared to bring his wife back to Hogwarts. It was only a few weeks until Christmas break and he would have her for two weeks straight without any interruptions. They met the coach and began up the bumpy path to the castle gates. When they arrived, the tall worn figure of the headmaster waited in the doorway.

"Come, there is much to speak off." With that said the trio made their way up the stairs.

* * *

"The boy is a fool. He will never survive his task." The Dark Lord sat in his champers with his faithful snake curled around the arm of his chair. He moved to the window facing into the training yard. There, his senior members trained his newly recruited. A young wizard fell to the ground in pain, twitching and screaming_. They have much to learn_ thought the Dark Lord.

* * *

When Dumbledore had secured the comfort of his young guests he situated himself down to explain the hard truth.

"As the two of you know, Voldemort is continual growing not only in physical strength but in his number of followers."

"So the threat of the final battle is looming closer." It was a statement, not a question.

"I am afraid so, Hermione. We must start training our forces immediately in order to face the dark mark with the same force."

"What type of training are you suggesting, Headmaster?" asked George.

"The same the Dark Lord has been using, Mr. Weasley," Hermione and George swung around to where the dark velvety voice resonated from the door way.

* * *

"Why has a known Garuda member asked for an audience with you?"

"I do not know Alvaro."

"He is not trust worthy so why have you agreed Bernardo?"

"I have heard rumors of this _chico._ I believe he could be of use to us and our Lord."

"He is in the entrance hall."

"Show him to my quarters."

The two black robed men went their separate ways.

* * *

"We are to learn ways to torture?"

"And ways to prevent a horrendous end, Miss Granger," said Snape.

"Mrs. Weasley, Professor," George pointed out.

"We must start training this Monday night and straight through until the winter holiday."

"The forces are moving then."

"Moving with full strength, Mr. Weasley."

"You two shall play a very important roll in this battle and I want you to prepare for that." Dumbledore said.

"Of course Headmaster," replied Hermione. Both knew that in their present state they were prime target in the war; however they had no idea the roles they would have to play.

"We have a reason to believe that Voldemort is to plan a two front assault on here at Hogwarts and another at the Ministry."

"Putting us on the defense," George stated.

"Correct, Mr. Weasley."

"When did you hear of this, Professor Snape?"

"I didn't."

"I did." The two turned to see none other then Blaise Zambini.

"Zambini?"

"Well spotted Weasley."

"You're the other spy?"

"Yes, Hermione, and have been since the beginning."

"Where did you hear about this plan?"

"Where else; Malfoy."

"So we need someone who can create a plan that would put our forces at the advantage. I think I know just the person," smiled Hermione.

A little while later after finishing their meeting with the spies, the headmaster, George, and Hermione went hunting for the one person who had the perfect mind for strategy; Ron Weasley.

* * *

Charlie and Isabella had just returned form their patrol in Diagon Alley and were resting in Charlie's room. Well maybe not resting. Once Charlie was divested of his jumper and Isabella was wearing a few layers less then she had started with, she pulled away from his strong embrace to drop an unexpected piece of news.

"Charlie?"

"Mmmmm?" he responded as he busied himself with kissing her from jaw to ear.

"After the war I am leaving my Order."

Not what he was expecting to hear. Charlie lifted himself to lie next to Isabella.

"Why, love?"

"You love me?"

"With everything I am Isa," he stroked her soft cheek, "but why would you leave your order?"

"To be with you," she said.

"You _are_ with me Isa and I have no intention of letting you go anywhere."

"No,_ amado_," she blushed slightly "to… give myself to you."

"You mean…? But what does leaving your Order have to do with…that?"

"When you came to Spain so long ago for the first time did you ever wonder why all the women in the Order wore white?"

"Never really noticed," he shrugged.

"The women take a vow, it is a belief that our purity will give us, how do you say, an edge."

"So that is why…"

"Yes, why Diego wanted to marry me. If I was married to him while we were still sworn to Garuda and the marriage must be consummated within three days, I could not fight in the battle."

"You would leave for me?"

"If you will have me," she said, staring intently.

"Yes…of course …I mean always…forever…" Isabella cut off his rambling with a kiss.

* * *

Hermione and George finally found Ron in the fourth green house helping Susan with her seventh year advanced herbology project. Frankly, Hermione had never seen Ron more genuinely interested in homework. The two smiled as Hermione and George entered.

"Hey you two, how was the honeymoon?"

"Fantastic little brother," replied Geroge

"And my new sister," Ron smiled at Hermione "I am sure is thrilled to be back to class."

"We are actually here on Order business Ron," replied Hermione. Ron glanced to Susan who started to leave but Geroge stopped her, "No, Susan, you can hear this, it affects us all." She stopped and then went to Ron's side.

"We have information that Voldemort is attempting to plan a double front attack."

"The ministry and Hogwarts," replied Ron.

"Yes."

"How did you know that?" asked Susan, looking to Ron.

"That makes the most sense and he would have his two major nemeses covered."

"And that's why we are recruiting you, Ron."

"I'm already a member of the Order, though."

"Not as a member, as one of the main battlefield strategists."

"ME!" He said loudly, astounded.

"Of course; who's better at chess or outlining Quiddich plays than you, Ron?" Susan pointed out.

"But...but…"

"Dumbledore wants to see you in is office tomorrow to talk stats." And with that the couple left the pair in the green house.

* * *

The rest of November went by hectically. Every day Snape and Blaise would bring forth terrible news from Voldemort's ranks. The double duty the two were forced to uphold was wearing thin on the men.

Valora and Sonia were busy as well, on top of caring for their weary lovers. Sonia was busy trying to rebuild relations with the Russian werewolves. With Fenrir helping the Dark Lord now, Lupin and Sonia had to double their efforts with the different werewolf clans. Valora was studying cures in what little spare time she had; Blaise had many varying injuries when he came to her room every day.

George and Hermione hardly saw each other outside of training. Hermione was swamped with training and studying and, of course, they were not living together. The separation was hard for both parties and when they were together they were often too tired to do anything else but sleep in each others arms. George spent many a night in the head girl's dorm room simply to hold his wife in his tired arms for a few quiet moments.

* * *

Christmas finally came and ended the rigorous training, if only for a few days. Hermione and George fled to the sanctity of the Ivory Tower to enjoy some quiet before they were to leave for HQ on Christmas day.

For Christmas Eve Hermione has planned a special night. She had missed just being with George and a few stolen moments a week was certainly not enough. George would return home and few minuets from the Burrow where he was helping Molly move everything to HQ with minimal magic. Boy was he in for a surprise when he got home.

* * *

"You have done well."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"My friends in the ministry are aware of my plans?"

"Yes, to your exact specifications, my Lord."

"Perfect."

* * *

George was tired and overworked by the time he stumbled into the Ivory Tower. The Christmas rush (war or not) had nearly killed him. He half way stumbled through the door dropping his heavy coat on a chair. He looked around for Hermione but didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly his surroundings began to come into focus. The lighting was dark only a few scattered candles and a fire lit the living room. The candles make a path up the stairs and into their bedroom. _Well things are looking up indeed,_ thought George as he turned the corner and continued the trail into the bathroom were Hermione had created a wonderful bath to sooth his aching body. On the tub he found a note:

_Dearest Husband,_

_Please make yourself relaxed and get ready for you Christmas present._

_Love always,_

_Your Mione_

Well he didn't need to be told twice and soon he was sliding into the wonderful water. Soon after, he heard light padding steps in the bedroom. Hermione entered with a tray of steaming food and wearing…_Dear Merlin what was that?_ He thought. Well whatever, he didn't care because the most magnificent woman just entered and it happened to be his wife. She came in and kneeled next to the tub with the tray floating next to her, "Good evening…master."

_Oh it was going to be a fantastic Christmas _was the last coherent thought to enter George's mind that night.

* * *

Number twelve was finally settling down after a long but happy day. Conrad had spent most of the day in the arms of his beautiful wife an adorable children. Gemma had disappeared with Lorenzo after spending time with her beloved father. Omar and Sumehra were speaking rapidly in Arabic by the fire over steaming mugs of tea, and Rogelio and Diego were in the corner speaking to Baldwin.

Molly had just finished with the clean up which the girls had help considerably with but eventually she new she could get it done quicker especially with the men constantly distracting her helpers. Once done she wondered around to check on everyone. Most of the Weasley clan had assembled in the living room. Bill sat very content with Fleur perched on his lap, their hand entwined over the small bump of her stomach. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Susan (who had come only a little while ago) were enjoying some games of exploding snap at the table. Charlie, with his arm securely arm Isabella, was speaking with Fred who arm slung around Angelina. _Now where were Hermione and George_, she wondered?

Molly drifted to the next door which was ajar with fire light polling into the dark hallway. Molly peeked inside to see Hermione sitting on the library couch reading a book with one hand and stroking the hair of a drowsy George with the other. They did look perfect in the moment and Molly could not help but tear up slightly. All her children were so happy, well not all….

Before she had a chance to finish her thought Arthur came up and placed a loving hand on his wife's waist.

* * *

It was a few days before the end of Christmas break and Hermione was settled in her library reading up on some defensive spells to demonstrate once training started again. George was "creating" in his basement lab and the house was quiet except for the occasional mini explosion.

A few hours had passed and Hermione was ready for a tea break. She rose from her desk and the soot covered head of her husband came through the trap-style door smiling like a mad man

"I GOT IT!"

"Got what, my love?"

"What Dumbledore wanted me to make!"

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I can possibly be."

"That is my brilliant husband." Hermione squealed as she launched herself into George's arms. Suddenly the fireplace burst into life and the Headmasters bearded face appeared among the green flames.

"George?"

"Headmaster, it's all set and ready."

"Excellent, I need you back in the field in two days."

"What do you mean 'in the field', Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, George is one of our top spies and with his new invention he will be able to gather more information to help us defeat Tom."

"I understand Headmaster, I will report to you in two days."

"Very good; good bye, then," and the Headmaster was gone.

George looked down at Hermione who was close to tears "Love, please don't." He wrapped her again in his arms.

"I just got you back."

"You never lost me and never will."

Two days later Hermione was once again engulfed in the arms of Geroge.

"Just come back to me, my love," she whispered.

"Until we meet again my love, I will never be far. " Geroge then disappeared into the giant fireplace in the headmaster's chambers to some unknown location leaving Hermione with Fawks to comfort the unshed tears.

* * *

Diego came into the presence of the darkest wizards in ages for the first time. His presence was one that could not be described by normal expression. There he sat surrounded by men too faithful or fearful to protect and serve this…being.

"So, you have come to serve in the ranks of the Death Eaters."

"Yes, my Lord," he replied.

"And why have you left the order you serve so faithfully?"

"They offered me nothing while you offer those who follow your path a Utopian world."

"Well at least you are not stupid," retorted the Dark Lord and his followers laughed. "Yet there is another motive."

"Yes my Lord, my woman was taken into the ranks of the traitors and I want her back."

"Don't we all." Mused Voldemort

"Indeed, and that is why I think you should take advantage of that weakness."

"Explain…"

"All the Weasel men are dependent on their women. So if you 'remove' them you have a perfect opportunity to trap a large percent of the Phoenix."

"And have Potter and my chosen one right at my disposal. Perfect. We all must make sacrifices but the righteous make them more readily and with the greatest consequences."

* * *

A/N Okay down on my knees groveling soooooo sorry about the wait. I have writen, am acting in, producing and directing a play for my school so the Ihave been a little busy but I GOT INTO COLLEGE hurray..anywho again soory about all this I finally had a moment just to sit and write I hope it was worth the wait

love always MoonFey


	17. What Love is and isn't

**Chapter 17 **

**_What Love is and isn't_ **

"I don't trust him my Lord."

"Bella have you ever trusted anyone?"

"I trust you with every fiber of my existence; I hoped you would know that My Lord."

"What is your motive this time?"

"His plan to capture the blood traitors' women."

"You find fault in it."

"My Lord," she dropped her head to the edge of his robe from her kneeling position, "I fear that this plan will lead to another set back in your journey to ultimate power and I hate to see you disappointed so." She half sobbed half whispered.

"Now, now Bella," said the Dark Lord lifting her head to his lap "I know how much you want to see me in power but it takes chance and sacrifice to gain the power I deserve."

"I know you are right my Lord." She exclaimed and dropped her head into his lap again. At that moment the Death Eater Dragord had entered and bowed.

"Speak" ordered the Dark Lord

"Malfoy and Crabbe are here with their reports my Lord."

"Send them in," he replied and Dragord left quickly. The dark lord turned back to Bella "Well since you are down there Bella, why not make better use of your mouth while I suffer through yet another failed report."

* * *

Hermione sat in the library surrounded by homework and defense manuals. She was trying so hard to concentrate but her unruly mind kept wondering back to her husband. Spies were not allowed to speak with anyone other then Dumbledore while on a mission. It had been a month since George had left on his assignment and she felt so empty; the frigid weather made her feel even colder. She often lay in her large bed at night subconsciously searching for the warm that George had so freely given and wondering if he was doing the same somewhere. 

Hermione has never known this type of love before, she missed her mother terribly and she mourned the loss of her father but this pining in her heart for George Weasley was not something she knew about and it was not in any reference book; she already checked. She wished she could have her mother around to just talk to.

* * *

Eleanor Granger watched as ebony clouds crawled over the roaring Irish Sea toward their small cottage home. She was lost again in thought about her daughter. Oh how she wished she could be there, to have chats over tea like they did before the war. She turned and looked into the kitchen and saw Remus and Tonks pulling apart from a kiss. The tender smile they shared gave Eleanor a small glimmer of hope. 

Tonks squeezed Eleanor's hand before she headed out into the twilight. Remus walked up behind Eleanor and placed a hand on her shoulder as Tonks waved just before she disappeared.

"If I ever find out who locked us in that broom cupboard…. Remind me to thank them." He ended with a grin

"You're welcome" was her only reply.

* * *

Harry was pacing the length of the Room of Requirements when his scar began to burn like it had never done before. Ginny was there to catch him. She sat them on the bed that appeared in the room and brought Harry's head to rest next to her heart. The steady rhythm beating calmed Harry enough for him to croak out an ominous sentence 

"He wants you, all of you."

Ginny's breath got in her throat as she rocked the shuddering body of her love back and forth.

* * *

Rhian was worried to say the least. She watched her heir fight with great strength on the Hogwarts training grounds at the window perch she had asked of Dumbledore. There was something wrong though, Hermione did not have the usual spark in her eyes. Rhian sighed; when true love is experienced you are never the same without contact with the one who is half of your very existence.

* * *

George waited for Fred's signal. They had been camped out in the cold of Sweden for all these weeks just for this moment. The receptors had been placed in the stone house that the leaders of the different Death Eater units come to meet. The distant popping signaled the arrival of Death Eaters and Fred motioned George to move forward. 

When they had made it a safe distance and the magical signal was clear enough they waited. The usual company was there as the leader by the name of Devon read through the list. All of a sudden the signal went crackly and another man was present in the room.

"Gentlemen I come with news from our Lord. We are to take on the mission of capturing the traitors' women with special attention to the Mudblood and the Spaniard. The new weapon shall be used to take the women and since those sorry excuses for wizards are nothing with out them they will come straight to us."

"Will this weapon work?"

"Of course, the test subjects reacted just as we hoped."

Fred and George felt their blood boil and their hearts leap into their throats. Not only did the message they just heard create this reaction but the voice that bore it, Percy.

* * *

Isabella walked into Charlie's room after lunch to find him reading on his bed. 

"Diego has left."

"Back to Spain?"

"Si, Rogelio said he asked to be reassigned." Her face was sad and Charlie put aside his book and opened his arms. Isabella went and lay down on his chest enveloped in his arms.

"I am afraid he will do something drastic Charlie."

"Even when he is back in Spain?"

"Especial now that Rogelio is not there to watch over him, he may seem like a perfect gentleman but there is something within him I have never trusted."

"I will protect you, no matter what happens, you know that."

"I do mi amor." She kissed him on the cheek and cuddled in closer.

* * *

Blaise was sitting in front of Valora as she bandaged up his leg wound. He had to seek the headmaster as soon as possible but Valora would not let him go "gallivanting" around Hogwarts bleeding. When she was done she helped him to his feet and gave him a kiss. 

"There now you can go and not leave a bloody trail all the way to the headmasters' office."

"What would I do without you?" he asked

"Bleed to death, now go and deliver your news."

* * *

The Slytherin boys sat around their common room fireplace "I can't believe we have to wait till June to marry! Draco can't your father do something-the girls are growing anxious," asked an exasperated Goyle. 

"My father is doing everything he can. Dumbledore still has enough power in the ministry to keep the marriages from becoming binding until after graduation."

"Why are you in such a hurry to get married anyway?" asked Nott

"For all the reasons you lot signed up for this, I am just getting a little more annoyed then the rest of you."

"What? Can't get a bird into your bed without a wedding ring on her finger?" laughed Draco

"Well at least mine didn't run off and get married to some traitor before I could get my hands on her!" retorted Goyle.

"Don't you worry Goyle I will have my little mudblood Gryffindor princess and my claiming will be all the more rewarding."

"But she is married and can't be taken," pointed out Crabbe

"Oh she can be taken."

"How?"

"She just has to be a widow."

"And how, pray tell, are you going to kill her husband and not be charged with the murder?" questioned Nott

"You know the new non-traceable spell the Dark Lord has invented?"

"Of course."

"What better way to test it then on a traitor?"

The assembled company laughed.

* * *

The ranking members of the Order of the Phoenix sat in the kitchen at number twelve waiting for the news Professor Snape had brought back from the Death Eater ranks. He arrive was in his usual style of whirling black robes and a scowl etched so deep into his worn face that few would doubt the weight of his burdens. 

"I come with disturbing news," he started "the Dark Lord has developed a new spell for his members to use while on recon missions as well as the final battle. It is like the killing curse with one major difference,"

"And what is that?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Instead of instantaneous death this cures slowly drains away the life force allowing the killer to…enjoy his job more." Everyone felt their hearts sink.

"Is there any counter-curse or a potion to counter act the effects of the spell?" asked Hermione.

"I do not know for sure but I can attempt to create one with my knowledge of the spells combined in this one. The only issue is the different parts of the potion are difficult to find and gather."

"How difficult?" asked Harry as he looked around at all the women in the room.

"The most daunting will be the hair from the mane of a newborn unicorn cult."

"All we need is a virgin and a unicorn mare who is willing to allow the virgin to enter her sanctuary." Replied Remus

"There was word that a mare was expecting a cult in a unicorn dwelling in the south, she should have given birth recently if the information was correct." Charlie said, there was some perks to working in the magical creature business.

"We could always send Ginny," suggested Mrs. Weasley "she has always been good with animals."

Ginny felt her heart quicken and her face flush as she started to stammer. "I…I couldn't…that is…uh." Harry was no help as he glanced around at the three Weasley brothers present at the meeting.

"No Molly," Said Dumbledore "I think it best to send a more experienced field agent." He smiled at the now more relaxed faces of Ginny and Harry.

"I will go." Came the voice of Isabella "I am well trained for this type of mission and I fulfill all the criteria."

"When can you leave?" asked Snape

"Within the hour if you need me too."

"We do, this is most urgent." Replied Dumbledore

"Then I will go prepare now if you no longer require my presence." With a nod from the headmaster Isabella left to get ready. Charlie did not wait for a formal dismissal; a smile from Dumbledore was all he needed before he followed his love's path up the stairs.

* * *

Charlie walked with Isabella to the departure point. 

"You will take care of yourself right?"

"Of course mi amor, just be careful too, I want someone to come home to."

"I will always be there for you, I want to give you something. I was going to save it till later but…" Charlie reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bundle of lace. Isabella took it in her hand and began to unwrap it. As the delicate lace slipped away a simple but beautiful ring appeared. A circular diamond flanked by two smaller square aquamarines set in white gold was a beautiful but austere promise.

"I want the world to know that you have my heart and that I have yours."

"This is absolutely gorgeous Charlie!" she kissed him deeply then pulled back "Can we wait more then a month?"

"We can wait as long as we want love, but this is a symbol of who are to each other not a contract." He smiled.

"You better get ready your portkey is about to activate; be safe my Isa."

"I will Charlie, I love you."

"I love you too." And she was gone.

* * *

It was in the early hours of the following day that Fred and George finished telling the headmaster the news about the Dark Lord's plan and their brother's part in it. Now George was about to flu home for the first time in over a month. 

When he reached the master bedroom he saw the most wonderful site in what seemed like decades. There on their bed was Hermione asleep clutching one of his shirts. He stripped off the top layers of his winter gear and crawled into the wonderful warm bed. He wrapped his tired body around his wife's and slept the first peaceful night in weeks.

* * *

Ron sat staring at piles of maps and outlines given to him by the field agents of the Order. His office, given to him by the Headmaster, was littered and he was frustrated. Suddenly a tiny knock caught his attention. "Come in" he 

called. He looked up and saw the small frame of his girlfriend Susan carrying a basket.

"Hello darling, I figured you haven't eaten so I brought you some nourishment."

"Thank you," he gave her a peck on the lips "what time is it?"

"Around two am." She answered

"What? You should be in bed." Susan laughed at his outburst "No love I think it is you who needs some rest. You have been at this day and night."

"There is just something missing. They have not attacked in months and all evidence says one will happen soon I just can't figure out where." He was slightly red with frustration and slumped back into the desk chair. Susan walk behind him and her small hands went to work on the tense muscles she found there. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear

"You will find it love, you just need to rest you eyes." He allowed her to pull him over to the couch Dumbledore had placed there after finding Ron asleep on his desk. As he laid down he brought Susan with him and fell asleep in moments. Susan watched his face relax and genteelly stroked his stubbly chin before she too went to sleep.

* * *

When the sun was high on that Saturday morning Hermione woke from what she thought was just a wonderful dream. She blinked as the sun filtered into the room and started to cuddle back into the warmth she thought was a figment of her subconscious when she saw a mass of red hair. She kept blinking waiting for the image to disappear but it never did. Possessed by pure joy Hermione wrapped herself as tightly as possible around the body of her husband. She heard him sigh and lace her fingers through his own. 

"You made it back to me safe." She whispered more to herself then to him.

"I could never be away from you too long. I missed you so much my 'Mione'

"Oh I missed you too George. The Ivory Tower is not the same without you making breakfast or the occasional smoke coming from the cellar."

George rolled over and engulfed Hermione in his arms and kissed her deeply. She instantly melted into him. When air was finally needed George snuggled his head to the junction connecting Hermione's neck and shoulders and contently kissed her skin.

"You are perfection." He whispered as he brought her even tighter into his embrace.

"Only in your eyes but yours are the only ones that matter."

* * *

"You summoned me my Lord." 

"Yes, we are ready to carry out or first step in collecting the women. Take these orders to Ariabod," he had Wormtail hand a rolled up parchment to Percy, "and don't fail me." He warned.

"I will not my Lord."

* * *

Soon it was Valentines Day and Dumbledore had given that Friday night off from training to celebrate the only thing holding their forces together; love. George had whisked away Hermione after helping Ron set up Green House # 7 for his and Susan's romantic evening. He had passed Harry on his way to the room of requirements and gave him the evil eye. He figured that he and Ginny had done more then just holding hands for the past year but he wanted to remind him who he would be facing should anything happen. 

George had planned the perfect evening for his wife and him to share. Dinner, wine, chocolates on the bed, everything was ready and he fully intended on using this night to make up for the month he was away. He still had not told Hermione about Percy delivering the message but he had warned her about the threat on all the Weasley's women lives; but even that would not get in the way of this special evening.

* * *

Ron sat cuddled next to Susan. He was subconsciously twirling stands of her hair around his fingers as she hummed a beautiful but melancholy melody. When she had finished Ron asked "What do you want to do once the war is over?" 

"Obviously one day I want to settle down, have a family and work in herbology but before all that I want to travel."

"Where to?" asked Ron intrigued by the mention of a future with his beautiful witch.

"I have always wanted to visit the Spanish countryside, that is where my mother and father went on their honeymoon and it always sounded like a nice secluded place to relax." Realization hit Ron like a ton of bricks at the moment.

"That's it!"

"What is love?" asked Susan

"We need to find the headmaster, NOW!"

"Bu…" She never finished before Ron had her half way to the castle.

* * *

Charlie was on duty on February the 14th with Rogelio who was sharing stories about Isabella growing up and her training as a war mage and Order member. Rogelio did not say much about her family's past but said it had been tragic and he considers Isa a daughter. Out of the blue Dumbledore arrived with news and orders.

* * *

Ariabod sat with Diego after they had finished a task for the Dark Lord. 

"What brought you to the ranks of the Death Eaters?" Diego asked

"Power, money, the usual draws of the game, you?"

"Love." Diego answered.

"No one enters for love young man, there is something far stronger driving you. We have to leave before the Ministry officials arrive."

Diego glanced once more at the rubble he once considered a home and followed his new brother in arms into the cold night. What he didn't see was the surprised and saddened eyes of his former leader and the hatred in the blue eyes of his rival.

* * *

Isabella what making her way through the dark ally that lead to Phoenix headquarters when an overwhelming sense of dread washed over her. She ran full speed, mindful of the sacred hairs in her satchel to the front door. 

"Charlie!" she yelled as she entered that caused Mrs. Black to start her shrieking. In a few choice Spanish sayings to the angry portrait she made her way to the parlor where Charlie was rushing out and they collided in a bear hug.

"Oh Charlie what has happened?"

* * *

George and Hermione were enjoying themselves immensely. They decide tonight they would get to know each other again. The two where laying in bed relearning only what lovers know. Hermione sighed as George's chilled lips kissed her collarbones. They were completely ensconced with each other when the voice of Bill Weasley echoed through the house. 

"George! Hermione! Where are you two?" The two rushed down only wrapped in sheets and blankets.

"Bill what's wrong?"

"Sorry to interrupt but we need you two at HQ right now, there has been an attack." Bill said.

"Right now?" asked George

"Yes sheets and all, come on."

With that the to flooed into a living room full of people in different states of dress but all wearing the same worried expressions.

* * *

Blaise and Draco sat in the training ground drinking water and nursing wounds. 

"These late night surprise training sessions are getting more and more frequent." Commented Blaise

"Of course, the first stage of attacks started tonight, our Lord is preparing us for the weeks to come."

"When do you think the final battle will happen Malfoy?"

"I can't say for sure, but my guess is sometime in spring."

* * *

"The Spanish Order headquarters was attacked!" gasped Mrs. Weasley. 

"Yes but we were able to evacuate everyone who was there and warn other members not to return to the fortress; all thanks to Ronald."

"I knew it was bound to happen I just didn't know where, Susan helped me figure that out." He smiled at the girl next to him.

"Not purposely either" she responded.

"We know who is responsible as well." Charlie's eyes blazed for a moment.

"Diego" answered Isabella without a hint of doubt in her voice.

* * *

Snape was busy in his privet labs setting the potion to simmer. He would have to wait seven hours to see if he had made the proper antidote. It still wouldn't make the spell traceable but it would save the victim if administered in time. The potion turned to a silver purple elixir; which was a good sign to the potions master. 

He left his lab for his chambers in the dungeons of Hogwarts. When he entered he found his usually damp and dark rooms warm and lit by the large hearth. He felt her presence before he saw her. A hand caressed his shoulder through the thick wool of his robes while the other pressed a glass of fire whiskey into his right hand.

"I figured you would need some time to relax after working so hard." She whispered.

"You are safe?"

"Nothing that a little healing potion could not help; is it true what they say Severus?"

"About the new spell?"

"Yes and about the Spanish Order's headquarters being attacked."

"I am afraid so my love." Snape swept around and brought her into a tight embrace. "I would die for you." He said barely above a whisper.

"I prefer you to live dearest," Snape pulled back and looked in Sonia's dark eyes "You know I would."

"I know, but what good would that do me? You do not need to prove your love Severus, the fact that you can look at me with those ebony eyes without a veil of disguise is enough proof for me."

* * *

Isabella, Charlie, Hermione and George all sat in the parlor of number twelve trying to mentally prepare themselves for what was to come. Everyone knew that a massive war was on the horizon but now it was on the front porch and everyone is afraid of what lies beyond the safety of the front door. The darkness was moving in at a rate the made even the bravest pulse quicken. Forces around the magical world were being pulled in two direst and soon the tension would snap and only Merlin knew what laid behind the mist of the Final Battle field. 

George was gazing at his young wife, lover, friend and one of the most important players in this horrible game. The thought of losing her was enough to bring tears to his blue eyes. Her curly head was snuggled into the junction of his neck and shoulder, her hand drawing small circles around his heart. Oh how he wished he could take her away from all this to keep her safe and beside him for all eternity; but he knew better. Soon they would all have to meet their demons face to face and wand to wand.

Isabella felt Charlie's chest rise and fall as they sat near the hearth. She moved her hands slowly up and down his denim-clad legs. When her left hand would reach his knee she would admire the simmer of his ring. She watched the fire dance and for once allowed her mind to wonder. She dreamed of their future together, an auburn haired blue-eyed child, a small house like the one she was raised in. Charlie leaned down and kissed her cheek so lovingly. She wondered how all these years the one man she could give her heart to was all the way in either England or Romania.

Before she could live out her fantasy she needed to get them safely through this war and deal with Diego before he endangered any more of the people she considered family.

* * *

Rhian watched as the headmaster paced his chambers. "Dumbledore," started the painting "this is only a little time for the prophecy to be fulfilled." 

"I know this Rhian and I have no concern of the completions of the prophecy."

"Then what is with all the pacing old man!" demanded the Sage

"I am worried about what will happen to the prophecy or prophecies when all this is over."

"Prophecies?" she questioned

"It runs in the family my dear." A slight twinkle returning to his eyes.

Funny that neither of the wise old minds in the chambers seemed to noticed the presence of the redheaded member of the party they were just speaking about. George decided that the question about what to do with Percy could wait and he left even more puzzled then when he started from the Ivory Tower.

* * *

Percy returned to the lair of the Serpent Lord. The assembly hall was brimming with dark figures as his grand news was delivered. 

"The traps have been laid my Lord."

"Excellent the beginning of our new world beginnings tonight, my faithful. Rejoice for my time to reign has come and soon my Queen will take her rightful place."

The room erupted in cheers.

* * *

Security levels throughout the magical world where increased. Orders from all over the world had members traversing the planet. Phoenix members never really knew where they might be sent to on a day today basis. 

The Weasley men also guarded their women almost more then the women cold take; but they were not taking any chances.

* * *

When the semi-warmer winds of March began to blow across England another Hogsmeade trip was planned for the students of Hogwarts. Hermione was walking back from the bookshop next to Ginny on her way to the Three Broom Sticks to have lunch with George. The only reason he was not with her right now was because she insisted he stay and work in his shop and had convinced him she was completely safe with the Order members everywhere. Harry and Ron could be seen wondering the Quidditch Supply Shop from their view on the hill. 

"I don't know why we put up with them." Stated Ginny

"Because we love them." Answered Hermione

"Touché my friend" she laughed as the two girls started down the hill a strong breeze took Hermione's scarf.

"One minuet Ginny!" she yelled over the wind as she turned to grab it before the wind took it once more. She heard a stifled gasp behind her…

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was knitting a baby blanket for her first grandchild after she had finished the lunch dishes. She was content thinking about her children. All were as happy as they could be in this time. All except her third son. Percy was an exceptional student and worker but when it came to matters of the heart he lacked the ability to grasp their importance. Before her thoughts could wander much farther on the subject Mr. Weasley came running in full speed "Hogsmeade has been attacked!"

* * *

Hermione woke with a start in a room merely lit by a candle. The last thing she remembered was Tonks running full speed up the hill before everything went black. The dark memories of Halloween night came back along with the warning George, Fred and Harry had given. She knew where she was and why and now all she could hope for was to find a way out.

* * *

Isabella was struggling in her magical bindings. Diego enter the chamber where he had secured her. 

"Buonas noches mi amor"

"Puede usted descomponerse en traidor del infierno"

"Is that anyway to speak to your future husband?" he countered

"No it is how one speaks to an animal that deserves nothing but a slow merciless extinction," She yelled.

"Usted pertenece a mí" he whispered coldly in her ear.

"Nunca!" she spat.

Diego reach around the chair she was bound to and removed the ring n her left finger.

"No! You will never have my love Diego, it will live only for Charles Weasley."

"He will not be alive much longer and he heart of a woman is easily swayed." He retorted

"You know nothing of truth or love Traitor."

* * *

"The only one not captured my Lord was the mother of the traitors.' 

"We can do without her are the others secured."

"Yes and contained where and as you wish."

"Excellent."

* * *

"I can find Angie anywhere!" Fred was frantic, their charms were not connected anymore and the more he looked at the ring the more angry he got." 

"Fleur is not with her mother or grandmother, if they harm her I will kill every single Death Eater I can get my hands on."

"Charlie what are we going to do?" George asked

"This is my fault," came Harry's voice

"No it is not mate," Ron was till pacing, Susan has been snapped up right from under him "this is the work of a evil wizard not my best friend."

"If it weren't for me none of the would have happened."

"Yeah, we would be living in a land of darkness with no hope, Harry you can wallow later we need to get our girls back." Charlie said

"Hermione is close, I can feel her but…damn it! Why can't I get to her!"

"It is a trap." Everyone turned to see Severus and Sonia in the doorway.

"He wants to separate and kill you, then the Dark Lord can have Hermione, Diego will claim Isabella and the rest will be given to the most honored in the ranks." Continued Severus.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." George vowed. The room began to pulse with an ancient magic. The battle was on.

"I think I have a plan," announced Ron.

* * *

Blaise ran full speed to the Room of Requirements. Valora was looking intently into the fire when he entered. 

"It is here." She said

"Yes, it seems my loyalties will be tested very soon."

"I hate this," she whispered as she wrapped herself around his strong form.

"As so I my love, it will all be over soon Merlin willing with a brighter world in the future." They were silent for a while, merely enjoying the warmth the other gave.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked

"I about an hour."

"Lets lay down then, just for a few moments."

"Of course my dearest."

* * *

George was getting read to battle yet again. As he pulled on his leather gloves and looked at his wedding band. He had a strong feeling that there was more to his connection with Hermione then he could even comprehend. The words of the Headmaster and Rhian still haunted him, he had a feeling they may have been speaking about Hermione and himself; but all that would have to wait till he had her wife back. He hoped that that power he had summoned back in October would come to his aid again. 

Ron had devised a plan based on information given by Snape and the information gathered form the tracking spells. Now dressed and ready for battle the five Weasley boys and Harry said their goodbyes to each other and disappeared into the night.

* * *

All over the magical world in the different Death Eater camps the women were waking up to an unknown future praying their men were safe and on their way with help.

* * *

A/N Sorry as usual for the long wait. It has been a ruff couple of months but I was able tocreate this chapter. I hope it was worth the long wait and only a few more chapters to go. I hope everyone is having a wonderful summer!

Love Moonfey


	18. A Third Party

Chapter 18 A Third Party

"Just how are you proposing they get out of this debacle Dumbledore?" seethed a very angry painting in the Headmaster's office.

"Rhian, they were born to face these challenges."

"To face, not survive them Albus! You have six young men going up against leagues of Death Eaters!"

"We have to trust and hope in the prophecy."

"Do we want to remember when you last said those words?" Rhian shouted, red-faced and furious. There was a long pause before Dumbledore answered gravely,

"No, that was much more personal, this has the entire well being of the worlds hanging in the balance."

"Don't remind me Albus."

* * *

Ron stood with his brothers outside of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Okay. This would be a lot easier if you all had blood bonds with your girls-- but I am pretty sure this will work anyway."

"Who doesn't have a blood bond?" asked Fred

"Well," Ron started "I figure you, Charlie and Harry."

"No. Angie and I are bound."

"Ginny and I have been for months now."

"WHAT!?" came a chorus of Weasley males, who turned abruptly to face a startled and abashed Harry.

"Huh… well since we planned on being together for… you know...ever…we figured no harm in it."

"Enough, we can beat Harry later." Fred half-joked, looking around their circle. "that just leaves Charlie boy over there."

"Isa an I are bound as well, little brother."

"Since when! and why didn't you tell me!" came the voice of Bill.

"Since the night the twins told us about the plot to take the girls. She bears my ring, we shared blood, we are one in two."

"Always the romantic." Bill clapped his younger brother on the shoulder.

"Well, this makes things a lot easier." Ron's voice broke through the moment bringing the men back to the grim reality and the task before them. "Are you familiar with the concept of the Bond of the Brethren?"

* * *

Hermione woke a second time to darkness. Taking account of herself she found she was blindfolded and gagged; as she tried to push the gag from her mouth she wondered why she was being held by muggle devices. Suddenly the door flung open and she heard heavy footsteps pounding toward her. She tried to get away but the movements only caused the ropes to bite into her flesh. Two large hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her until she rested over the man's shoulder. Blindly she struggled until a gruff voice threatened, "You stop moving or I'll drag ya the rest of the way, down stone stairs." Hermione stopped her physical struggle, but her mind was on overdrive as she tried to devise an escape plan.

* * *

"Severus, step forward," The Dark lord commanded. Severus Snape went forward and dropped to his knee before his "Lord".

"I am here to serve you, my Lord."

"I need a reversal for a rather… unique potion."

"All my abilities are at your disposal my lord."

"If only all my subjects were as loyal as you Severus, the potions is known as the _Vindicatum Substantia_, are you familiar with it Severus?

"Yes my lord."

"Is a reversal possible."

"Yes but it will take some time to brew my Lord. This magic is old and powerful and takes time to alter."

"Alter?"

"Considering the potion Sire I would assume you would like to alter the…contract of the potion as apposed to ridding the person of it completely."

Lord Voldemort's snake-like figure twisted into a slow, wicked smile.

"Very good Severus. You are dismissed to your lab, you are to have everything you need."

* * *

"Bond of the Brethren?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I did some research," Ron began, matter-of-factly.

"Hold on, you did some research!?"

"Very funny Harry, yes," he answered briskly before continuing, "and I think with all of us sharing blood with each other, and the blood being mixed with the girls my plan will work."

"So what is this plan?" Asked Bill

"We share our blood and much like George's rescue back on Halloween we will use our new bonds to break through whatever magic is surrounding the places they are keeping our girls."

"So- we will be save each others girls instead of our own?" Clarified Charlie.

"Because they will expecting us and our weaknesses."

"Smarter than you look little brother." Bill expressed affectionately.

"Knew Susan wasn't just after your body." Fred joked, elbowing his brother as Ron blushed.

"Okay let's do this." Ron took a deep breath and pulled a sharp knife from his belt. "The dagger is already blessed and anointed so all we have to do is cut our palms and form a linked circle."

"What are we waiting for?" said George "I want my wife back!" With that he slit his palms and handed the blade over to Charlie.

* * *

Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Arthur Weasley found themselves outnumbered and surrounded in the German countryside. Volleys of spells, dark and otherwise, flew through the foggy night. Suddenly one none of the Order members had heard flew and hit Remus square in the chest. The sickening green tint was all too familiar- but the curse had not been the dreaded killing curse. In the midst of the fray, Arthur yelled, "Grab him and get out of here!" Tonks and Kingsley lifted the twitching body of their comrade and disappeared into the dark ally behind number twelve.

* * *

Isabella was slowly untying the ropes that kept her wrists locked behind her back. Diego had stepped out to speak with another death eater. When he returned she was a knot away form freedom and the smirk on his face made her stomach churn.

"The Dark lord has asked an audience with us."

* * *

Blaise felt like his soul was being torn in two. The Dark Lord had summoned him and now he was standing guard over none other then Susan Bones and Angelina Johnson. At that moment the weight of the world was dropped on his shoulders. If –no, when-- the Weasleys came to rescue their loved ones he would have to make a deadly choice, fight with or against his order. What danger lay at the end of paths he had to chose from? Time would tell his fate.

* * *

Remus lay prone upon the bed in his room at number twelve, convulsing every so often. Tonks sat vigil over his body, watching him as he continued his constant fight with an unknown force. Dumbledore was waiting patiently for the arrival of his potions master and Sonia but he knew that Snape had been summoned to Tom, it may be a while yet. A few agonizing moments passed when Sonia came into the room in a whirl of capes. She took one glance at Remus and her eyes darkened over.

"His lives are fighting each other." She barely whispered.

"Then it is as I feared." Dumbledore replied quietly, almost to himself.

"What do you mean Dumbledore?" asked Tonks, her eyes the same angry yet sad blue of the sea before a storm.

"If we can not find a way to help him, Remus will be changed forever, either a full man or a full wolf."

The room fell silent as the revelation seemed to echo through the room.

* * *

The young men had just finished bandaging their palms when Snape appeared from within the Forbidden Forest.

"Do you have the information?"

"Yes, the girls are being held without magical force in order to prevent tracking."

"No worries Professor, we have a loophole for that" assured Ron.

"They are each spread throughout different training camps around Europe- except Hermione."

"And where is she?' asked George

"At castle Mordren. But you can not go for her George."

"I am not, Charlie is going for her."

"Let me rephrase my statement, no one is to go for her."

"What?!" came an eruption of angery male voices.

"She is my wife Snape, I am not leaving her with those monsters any longer than is necessary."

"I understand George but no harm will come to her. I will protect her."

"Just how do you plan on doing that?"

"I will explain that to you later. The rest of you must leave and get those women out."

"I will go for Fleur then." Said Charlie

"Right everyone. Go and get back to number 12 within the hour or the rest of us come in after you."

The men gathered in a circle and clasped hands and found themselves bathed in a warm light before they were gone. Snape and George were left in the dark.

"I have much to explain to you Mr. Weasley."

"That you do Professor."

"First we must go to Headquarters and discuss some details with the Headmaster." The two men then took their leave of the dark.

* * *

Ron and Charlie glanced at each other, surprised to find themselves in what resembled an old war bunker.

"Fleur and Ginny must be here somewhere," whispered Charlie. Slowly the two brothers felt their way through the old foundations, wary of all sounds that echoed off the stone walls. This place smelled of death. One could feel the pain that was suffered there. The earth around had absorbed the emotions as a reminder of the extent of human cruelty.

* * *

Harry and Bill found themselves in a very similar situation, blinking at each other for a moment before ducking for cover behind an old stone wall that surrounding a Georgian style manor house. Dark magic pulsed from the manors very beams, "I know this place," said Bill, "It's the Goyle family home, Scoon Manor."

"Well at least we know they are home," replied Harry as he peered over the wall. "They seem to have some guest."

"Wonderful! Never crashed a Death Eater party before."

With that the two jumped the wall and headed toward Scoon Manor.

* * *

Isabella felt the bile rise in her throat. She did not fear facing the Dark Lord but that glint in Diego's eyes was enough to make her blood run cold.

"You should be excited my love, we are going to a party."

Isabella could only reply with a muffled insult as two women appeared and began to dress her in a white gown. This could not be happening to her, she refused to be bonded to Diego, and to be joined by the Dark Lord himself! She was willing to take her own life to avoid such a fate.

"I will no…" she tired to defend herself but her voice failed; Diego smirked.

"I preferred it if you remained silent my darling. If you are worried about bride-maids I am sure a few of your friends will be... available."

* * *

"So," started George "why is it that I must leave my wife once again within the clutches of the most evil wizard!!!" George had turned from a flustered red to an enraged purple.

"For her own safety Mr. Weasley. I have given her a potion to protect her."

"I didn't think they made Dark Lord Repellent, Snape!"

"Sadly no, but it will place her in a coma-"

"So she can not defend herself!" interrupted George

"No, so she will be left alone under the belief that her body is transferring the allegiance of the _Vindicate Substantia _from you to the dark lord."

"That can not be possible-- I am also bound by that rite," gasped George.

"It is not, but the dark lord would never suspect a man to willingly bind himself to his woman."

"So, does she just stay lock up in the castle until I am given the okay to get my wife?"

"No. We will have her out in a matter of days. I just need to check on her before the potion is administered."

"What do you mean?"

"For any things that may react badly with the potions."

"Such as…"

"Any other potions she may have taken, or spells cast on her, if she is with child-"

"You mean pregnant!"

"Yes Mr. Weasley." George was silent for a minuet and Snape could practically see the gears and in Georges head going a mile a minute. "Once we have deemed it safe for Hermione to be back with you we will get her out."

"Safe? How is she more safe in the middle of the death eaters…." George trailed off.

"You understand then."

"Who wants my wife Snape, beside the obvious players?"

"We have reason to believe a third party may know about you wife's importance to the dark lord."

"Whose side are they on?"

"Their own I am afraid. They are more like vigilantes than anything else. They want to have Hermione…removed from the equation completely."

"Do we know who their leaders are?"

"It is a rather personal matter Mr. Weasley."

"Who, a friend of yours?" sneered George

"No Mr. Weasley," Snape returned the sneer "a brother of yours."

"Percy!" spat George as if the name was venom.

* * *

Charlie and Ron moved as silently as possible. They had already stunned two guards and continued farther into the labyrinth of the bunker. Charlie checked his watch and realized that there was only a half hour left before the rest of the order came barging in. They made to turn a corner but Ron stopped Charlie. In the hall flanked by four black cloaked figures stood a door. The brothers felt themselves being pulled toward the chamber beyond the door; they knew Ginny and Fleur lay beyond. In a flash they had jumped out from their hiding place, their wands swishing and flicking, blocking and throwing curses and spells until the four men were bound and unarmed. The sound of boots running toward them echoed off the stone walls as they blasted through the door, splintering the frame. The women were blind-folded and tied in the corner. Fleur's rounded stomach was outlined with robes and Ginny's small frame was encased in rope. The two men did not even stop to loosen the bindings as they apparated the girls to the safe zone near HQ.

* * *

Harry and Bill had just broken through the most difficult of the wards and now rested below the back windows of the manor. A sudden pop startled the men to attention the turned to see a very confused Fred Weasley crouching next to them.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Fred whispered as he crawled toward his brothers.

"Why did you come here?" hissed Bill

"Didn't have much of choice," Fred answered "I was making my way through some old castle when suddenly I was thrown here."

"That must mean Isabella and Diego must have arrived fashionably late." Harry's voice was soft and contemplative.

"Well lets get them the hell out of there then, shall we?" asked Bill.

The three men moved around the building until they found a small door that lead into the basement. Two guards were stunned and bound before the three entered through the heavy metal door.

"Peace tonight friends?" a familiar voice echoed behind them. The men turned to find Blaise in full death eater garb in a far archway.

"If you be friend of Morgain peace is between us tonight," they replied.

"I will lead you to the girls but we must move quickly."

Blaise guided them through an impossible maze of corridors and passageways as they ducked out of sight of patrolling death eaters.

"They are in that chamber in the back-- I dropped the wards already. I will watch for anyone coming and send the warning if you are in danger."

"But what happens to you is you are caught?" asked Bill.

"If that does happen tell Valora I love her."

They nodded their consent and descended into the chamber to get the women out. As the three of them pushed into the room, they were alarmed and disturbed to find the women dressed in wedding attire. With no time to explore why this was, they each grabbed their charge and made quick work of disappearing from Scoon Manor and to the sanctuary of number twelve. Blaise was more then relived to hear the distant sounds of disappearing wizards and made his way to warn the Dark Lord that security had been breached.

* * *

Charlie and Ron had the girls untied and safely in the living room --left in the care of a frantic Molly, who had set off into full mother-hen tending-- before they left to the kitchen to speak to Dumbledore. When they entered they found George scowling over a mug of coffee.

"We are waiting for the other three to return and Snape just left to see to Hermione."

"When will she be back?" asked Ron

"Don't know, it seems that my wife's life is now in even more danger."

"From what?" Charlie asked

"Not what who, and the who is none other then our dearest brother."

"That rotten no good bastard," hissed Charlie

* * *

Hermione was locked away in the highest chambers in one of the many dark turrets making up Castle Mordren. She was sitting staring out the window, a book lying in her lap. She was being treated like a Queen under house arrest. When she had woken the third time in this chamber she was clothed in ridiculous, fine clothes and offered fine food, drink and luxuries. The people who came and went would not speak to her but bowed low and never turned their backs to her. She sat thinking of George. Why had he not come for her and how long had she been here? Hours or days, she did not know. Suddenly the door flew open to present the very familiar figure of her potions master.

"My Lady," he bowed "I am her to examine you as was requested by our Lord."

Hermione blanched at this but she saw his eyes where calm and willing her to play along.

"Examine me!?" she cried "Whatever for?"

"To make sure you are ready to fulfill your duties as the future consort of the Dark Lord." Then in her head he whispered, "Hermione you must play along, act as if you are under the Imperious, I will cast the spell and just miss you but you must make it believable."

She barely nodded before she started to protest "Don't you dare get near me," she shrieked.

"Now my Lady, do not..."

"I am no one's Lady! Stay away!"

"Well done." though Snape as he cased the cure on the spider that had been lurking on the windowsill beyond her right shoulder. At that moment Hermione quickly developed the guise of one under the unforgivable.

"My Lady, would you be so kind as to lay on the bed." Hermione moved semi-robotically to the large bed that dominated the far wall and lay down. Snape came up next to the bed and leaned down beside her, and began to cast several standard health spells.

"When I am done I will give you a potion that will place you in a deep sleep which will allow you to be at peace while we plot a way to get you out of here safely." He finished up with a fertility test as was commanded by the dark lord. She was coming on her most fertile time in her cycle but was not pregnant; the potion could be administered without complication.

* * *

Alone in the dark, Remus was desperately fighting within himself.

He could vaguely hear Sonia and Tonks in the room, and the concerned voices-- but then he would be dragged back into his inner darkness to battle his cursed half. He was growing tired of the struggle, but he'd rather that they both die within him than let this monster run wild.

* * *

There was a group sigh of relief as the last six member of the order entered. Each man enveloped the love of his life in a bone-crushing embrace. Charlie pulled away to stare at the wedding gown Isa was still wearing and then at Angelina and Ginny's emerald green bridesmaid robes.

"I will explain later my love. But for now just hold me." He could do nothing but obey her request. When he reached for her hands he noticed the absence of his ring.

* * *

Draco was at Goyle's gathering. There was to be wedding and of course the announcement of the Dark Lord's latest triumphs. He was more than a little annoyed with his lack of mudblood but he knew eventually he would be given his turn to win her for himself. There were just moments to wait before the Dark Lord was due to arrive, when the door burst open and Blaise, battered and bruised emerged from the dungeons and screamed, "The prisoners have been taken by the rebels!!" In a matter of seconds the entire congregation was up in arms and on the hunt.

* * *

With all but Hermione safe and sound the order members once again gathered at the kitchen table. Snape had just finished explaining the new threat to their world, lead by none other then Percy Weasley. Molly's eyes shone with unshed tears; her other children looked positively livid, and Arthur was in a very far away place. Before the members dispersed with their new duties George stood to make one final announcement

"When we come up against this new enemy I ask that you leave my former brother to be dealt with by me."

* * *

A/n I am so sorry for hte wait real life gets in the way all the time, promise to get the next chapter up ASAP

peace

Moonfey


	19. Blurred Lines

Chapter 19 Blurred Lines

Hermione found herself in a swirling world of haze and fog. She wandered until she saw a figure begin to form out of the swirling mist. At last the image of a very familiar portrait stood before her.

"Hello my dear," greeted the Sage.

"Headmistress Sage," Hermione returned after her momentary shock had pasted.

"You may call me Rhian, we are family after all."

"I have been wondering about that actually," began Hermione, "I was doing some research and it said all your children where lost during the war with Dark Donnovan."

"Lost does not always mean that they lost their lives, Hermion., I lost two children to death during that war, but my daughter Cerdwin left the magical world, married a muggle man, bore him children and never used magic again."

"Didn't the children show magical abilities?" asked Hermione

"Cerdwin had bound their powers when she had given up her magic. But magic never left her descendents; it merely lay dormant, lost within them. That is… until you."

"But why has the power returned now? Why wasn't my mother or father gifted with magic during the first rise of Lord Voldemort?"

"There is much more for me to explain. Come- the best place to start is the beginning." The two figures within the mist slipped away.

* * *

Percy stood in front of the men, calculating his next move. It was risky but it was necessary in order to come out of this war victorious. 

"Men, brave fighters, I have come here tonight to welcome in a new era in our world. No wizard shall be a servant of another. No longer shall we bow at the feet of decrepit, old, power-hungry men. Raise your wands tonight in defiance and fight for a better world."

A cheer erupted throughout the crowd as Percy raised his wand into the air releasing a shower of red sparks. When he stepped down from the platform he went to Qasim who was standing on the outside edge of the meeting hall.

"Qasim, I trust you to fulfill your mission when the time comes."

"I will not fail."

* * *

Blaise had no idea how he had survived, let alone made it to Hogwarts. He was lying in the forbidden forest, body shaking with pain. He had suffered two days of torture for failing to prevent the rescue of the captives. Crucio was not he worst he had suffered. The back of his knees has been sliced to prevent his ability to run or stand. Suddenly the voices and spells had all stopped and he found himself staring at the tree canopy of the Forbidden Forest. With a flick of his wand his fox pratronas scurried up to the castle before he blacked out.

* * *

Charlie had barley let Isabella out of his sight for more than the few hours when they needed to go on patrol. He was struggling with an overabundance of emotions and Isa was the only one who brought him any comfort. He watched as Tonks and George suffered the horrible reality of being useless to the ones they loved. He watched Harry attempting to come to terms with his uncertain future while Ginny's sad eyes followed his pacing. Ron was hunched over his worktable, charts and maps everywhere. Bill was often found starring at Fleur with a bittersweet gaze. These were lives waiting to be torn apart. 

When Isa returned from her patrol she was swept up into the arms of Charlie Weasley and carried up the stairs to his room. He kicked the door shut and unceremoniously dropped her the bed and soon followed gathering her up and devoured her mouth. She pulled back slightly, and said, "Charlie, my love, what is it?"

"I wont let go," was all he said before he pulled her back to him.

* * *

Draco was to guard the future consort of the Dark Lord. He was livid as he paced outside of the tower room. He knew now the Dark Lord would never give him Granger as a reward. He quietly slipped into the chamber to see her sleeping soundly on the large bed; black drapes were tied to the four posts, a dark green comforter drawn to her waist. She was wrapped in an emerald green gown that slopped low on her collarbone giving a glimpse to the breast below. He wandered around the bed and stared at the future Lady of his world and was compelled to trace her exposing neckline. 

His pale finger lowered until it grazed her soft skin. For a moment all he could feel was her cool flesh when suddenly his finger felt as if he held it within a flame too long. He withdrew his hand in surprise, the flesh angry red and already blistering. Draco looked down to find Hermione's unblemished flesh. Draco went back to his post in shock. Had the Dark Lord placed a protection spell on his new toy? Draco wanted her, consort or no. He still wanted her- needed her. But if he couldn't have her, then no man could.

* * *

Diego stared at the ring he had taken from Isabella. It matched her personality perfectly. The colors were clear and simmered like her eyes. The white gold delicate, yet strong, just like Isabella. He had ruined his chances now. The Englishmen would not give up easily. And Isabella would never let her guard down- not, at least, until this war was over or she had his head on the end of her sword.

* * *

George was in his room twirling his wedding band around his finger. It had been three long days of nothing. Severus has assured him the Hermione was safe, but that only eases George's nerves minimally. Blaise had survived his punishment and had woken to tell the Order about their new enemy. Blaise had reason to believe that there may be a double agent among the ranks. Blaise knew whoever this agent was would soon make an attempt on Hermione's life, and he wanted her out now, yet he had to wait.

* * *

Voldemort waited in his throne room. His death eaters were moving about determined to rid this new enemy before his final battle with Potter. Snape had informed him that his queen was entering her fertile cycle so his heir was soon to be made and he was thrilled. Soon Hermione would be a new witch, bound to his will and she would be reborn into Malandra, the dark serpent's bride.

* * *

Severus was in his lab with Sonia trying to make the elixir to free Remus from the curse. They had never tested this potion before, let alone on a werewolf, so the outcome was a mystery. Sonia looked at Severus holding the final ingredient. She stepped up to the cauldron and sprinkled the fine hairs into the swirling deep silvery purple liquid. Sparks and bubbles began to rapidly fill the cauldron, Snape draped his lab robe over Sonia just before a great rumbling sound filled the lab followed by a cloud of blue mist. Slowly the pair turned around to find the pewter filled with what appeared to be liquid opals. 

"It seems we may have done it my dear," whispered Snape into Sonia's ear.

"Yes, let get back to Number 12." They bottle the potion and made there way to the suffering werewolf.

* * *

It had been five days, five of the longest days in George's life. Hermione was still in some sort of coma in a castle tower, and he was stuck at HQ having to watch his siblings being disgustingly cute with their lovers. He sat glaring at his mug of coffee when Tonks stumbled in, darkened red rimmed eyes a testament of nearly a week of sleepless, worried clouded nights. George stood and gently supported his friend. He placed her in a chair and retrieved a cup of much needed coffee. She sipped it slowly and grimaced, "You added Pepper Up didn't you?" 

George smiled sheepishly "You need it Tonks- we all do." He paused. "When are Snape and Sonia showing up?"

"Should be soon… I hate seeing Mooney like this…it …is like watching him drown…. and I can't save him."

* * *

Draco led Qasim to the tower room. 

"This is where she is kept," Draco explained. "The Dark Lord only places his most trusted Death Eaters to guard her. My father will arrive with the news that your men have moved on Malfoy Manor. I will alert the Dark Lord and he will leave me in charge, forgetting that the Manor calls all decedents to its defense when under attack. You'll be able to get in and out unnoticed. I can give you ten minutes before the Dark Lord notices and comes back." Qasim nodded his understanding. "You will join us on the final field then?" Qasim asked.

"Yes. All the final reinforcements will arrive on the 30th of April. We attack Hogwarts at 1 a.m. on May 1st."

* * *

Hermione had just watched her family's history unfold before her eyes. She stood now with Rhian at the edge of a towering cliff looking out onto the turbulent sea. 

"The battle will be very soon." Hermione stated.

"Yes, you must be ready." Rhian warned.

"I'll fulfill my destiny as Harry must… for my world." Hermione stopped for a moment, "I feel danger."

"You are safe here child."

"No, to my physical body."

"Will you tell George what I have told you?" asked Rhian.

"When the time is right."

* * *

Severus and Sonia swept into Number 12 and went straight to Remus's room. Tonks had heard them enter and left the kitchen with George in toe. Remus was a horrible grey-green complexion. He was damp with sweat and he groaned and hissed with every jerky movement. George and Snape held down the weakly thrashing werewolf as Sonia approached with the potion. As the liquid made its way down Remus's throat his body stiffened. For the measure of a few breaths, time seemed to stop. The four in the room watched Remus closely. Without warning his body arched off the bed and released and unearthly howl.

* * *

The Dark Lord loomed over his future bride. He noticed how she was quiet lovely when she was not cursing and fighting. He watched her eyes move behind their lids. He reached to trace her lashes but had to pull back as he felt the familiar heat off her cool skin. Snape had mentioned the side effect of the potion but soon it would be done. A loud rap on the door sent Voldemort to his feet, "What is it?" he yelled 

"My Lord," came the young Malfoy's voice "the rebels have been spotted! We believe they will attempt to take Malfoy Manor!"

He glanced once more at his queen and swept out of the room to see to his next victory.

* * *

Qasim waited for the 'crack' that would signal Malfoy being drawn back to the manor where Percy's troops were raging battle. He snuck into the room where the girl lay. He reached for one of the cushions littering the plush seating in the room. Magic, he was told, would alert the girls' husband so he was going to have to do it the muggle the way. He rounded the bed and stared at her. _Shame to waste such a beauty_, he thought as he brought the pillow down to her face.

* * *

George reached for his throat, nothing was there but it felt as is something was cutting off his air supply. He was able to croak out one word, "Hermione!"

* * *

Hermione looked at Rhian in panic, "Someone's trying to kill me!" 

"You must go to George, Hermione!" Rhian told.

"How?! I'm here and he's probably at HQ!"

"Then that is where you must go. You have a strong will child."

Hermione concentrated as hard as she could on George and getting to him. She suddenly felt as if her entire body had developed a static charge and then the world turned inside out.

* * *

Qasim looked down confused as he fell face first onto a carpeted floor still clutching the pillow. George was suddenly knocked down into the sofa in the parlor by a sudden weight on his lap as the clasp on his throat diminished. He looked down, stunned to see a very perplexed and strangely dressed Hermione. His arms wrapped around her as tightly as possible to make sure it was not one of his dream. Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye he stunned the man who had appeared with Hermione, are loud thump signaled that he had hit his target. George turned back to his wife who was smiling sleepily at him. "Are you real?" he asked. 

"Yes my husband, I finally made it home."

"Are you hurt?" he asked desperately, checking her for signs of injury.

"Just the usual attempted murder," she gestured to the still body lying on the floor.

"He was the one trying to suffocate you!"

"How'd you know?"

"I felt it as well."

At that moment, every member who was stationed at Number 12 just in case the battle at the Malfoy manor decided to spread came barging into the room.

"Is everyone alrigh…HERMIONE!" came the voice of Molly Weasley.

"Yes, and yes I am okay just very tired." She said well holding back a yawn. Molly moved to reach for her. "Of course my dear, we best get you up stairs and…Who is that on my clean floor!?" Molly said, confused, pointing at the body.

"That would be my brother." Came the deep voice of Omar.

* * *

Up stairs at headquarters two witches and a wizard watched over an internal struggle. Remus had been growling and moaning for some time. Without warning his eyes burst open and his mouth let out a pained howl that exited his body in a dark smoke that looked remarkably like a wolf. Then his body was stilled. Tonks very carefully approached the bed. Her hand gently wrapped around his cold one. Slowly his blue eyes opened once again, 

"Dora?" his voice rumbled

"Oh Mooney! I thought…I..." she started to cry.

"Shhh, come here my love." She fell next to him on the bed and pulled herself as close to him as possible.

* * *

Severus and Sonia backed out of the room quietly. They could do a quick check-up in a little while. As they came upon the first landing Severus stopped Sonia, lifted her chin and gave her a chaste, but sweet, kiss. Then his mark flared to life.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was beyond infuriated; he was cursing everyone left and right. His followers lay scattered on his chamber floor clutching wounds or withering from after shocks. Not only had he lost the battle at Malfoy Manor, but also his consort had been stolen from right underneath him, so to speak. He would raise hell upon this world, even if he had to sacrifice everyone who served him. 

"Severus where are you?" he bellowed.

"Here my Lord," came a gasped response of a figure attempting to rise to his knees.

"We face two enemies now."

"Yes my Lord"

"Will you die for me Severus?"

"Of course my Lord."

"Excellent, I have an assignment for you."

* * *

The troops of the Order had returned from the battle. They had not fought but observed their two enemies. They sat around comparing notes and ideas when Bill spoke up. 

"Where is Omar?"

"Interrogating a prisoner." Molly said but left it at that, shooting her boys a look that warned them to just drop the subject.

"Okay, I say we have done enough tonight folks. Let's get to bed." Dumbledore announced.

Everyone left for his or her respective rooms except Dumbledore, who went over to the fireplace and called his fellow order leaders to start gathering their troops.

The battle was on the horizon.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the bathroom after taking a much-needed, hot shower. She was only draped in her towel and wand drying her hair. "I guess I will just transform this into a night gown" she thought out loud to herself. 

"You look just find to me, love." George's voice emanated from the bed, "On second thought… just lose the towel all together."

Hermione chuckled a little. "It's nice to know some things never change."

"Like my love for you." He told her. He held out his hand and she walked to him. He pulled her under the covers and she was asleep almost instantly. She had forgotten to tell him about the prophecy.

* * *

A/n my deepest apologies for the wait but I am out of school for the summer hopeful will be able to finish up this story soon :) 


	20. Tests of Self

**

* * *

Chapter 20 Tests of Self**

"Qasim, how could you do this?" Omar asked his brother who was chained to a chair in the lowest level of Number 12.

"How can you follow so blindly brother." Accused Qasim

"I follow blindly! You listen to a man who sent you on a suicide mission, and I am not your brother! You lost the right to call me that long ago."

Silence fell upon the two men as two sets of dark eyes bore into each other.

"Just tell me everything you know Qasim, everything about the dark lords plans and the renegades agenda."

With a sigh Qasim looked up at his younger brother Omar and began to expel all the information that he had.

* * *

Hermione woke in the warm arms of George; their bodies flush together flesh to flesh. Hermione combed her fingers through his thick red hair while George fought the losing battle with consciousness. When his blue eyes finally opened Hermione gave him a quick kiss and whispered, "I have to tell you something." 

"Don't say you're a dream." George said with a husky voice. Hermione smiled, "No love I am here, but it is about what I learn while I was under the potion." George gave her a slightly confused look.

"Rhian came to me and told me something very important, that effects us both. There seems to be a prophecy surrounding the heir of the Sage and the 'Right Side'. Together they are supposed to form a source that will help the chosen one defeat the Dark Lord once and for all." Hermione finished searching her husbands face for some sign of understanding.

George was thinking back to the night he had heard the headmaster speaking with Rhian about a prophecy and the pieces came together.

"It is us love, no doubt, but what we are supposed to do to fulfill it is beyond me."

"Hmmm, I think it is best just to see how things start to unfold. We both have our talent, that combined, could surely help the war effort."

"I think you could be right my darling." George smiled at his wife who was still cradled close to his chest, one of her legs snuggly between his larger ones. The just held each other for a few moments.

"How long was I gone for?" Hermione asked realizing she had no idea what the date was.

"Six of the longest day of my life." He said kissing her temple

"Then that means…Happy birthday George!"

"What?"

"I was taken on the 25th of March, your 21 today." She kissed the stunned birthday boy.

"Sorry I didn't get the chance to get you something but, you know, potion induced coma and all that."

George smiled "I got you back Hermione, that is all I wanted. And I prefer that you are not wrapped up." He teased as he rolled them so he hovered over her, clearly making it known how much he missed and wanted her.

"I think I know a suitable gift for my dearest husband on his 21st." she smiled and hooked her legs around him, pinning him back down on the bed.

George smiled up at her, dragging his fingers along her arms and into he wild curls.

"I think I'm really going to like my present."

* * *

Malfoy Manor had survived the assault of the renegade troops but now the Deatheaters would have to face the wrath of their lord; once again his would-be consort was snatched from his grasp. He had been cursing and jinxing men left and right for hours; finally The Dark lord called forward Draco, "Why were you not with the Lady when she was taken?" he asked in a voice that carried the deathly calm of a vicious storm. 

"My Lord I was automatically pulled back to my ancestral home while it was under attack. Though I did see another in the halls before I was taken back to the Manor."

"Who pray tell was lurking about my halls while a battle raged?" his voice a reptilian hiss.

"Qasim, My Lord."

"Where is the traitor now?"

"Not here my Lord; he has not been seen since the call to battle."

"Let us see how far a traitor can run before he is caught. When you find him show no mercy, but let him live so that he may face me."

The assembly bowed and left the hall.

* * *

Slowly the members of the Order stationed at Number 12 were beginning to wake up. Sonia made her way to check in on Remus before heading back to Hogwarts and her monthly dose of potion. As she entered the room she saw that Remus was awake and looking healthier then she ever remembered. The dark circles that had hung below his eyes were gone, as was the usually sickly grey skin that had aged him by a decade. He looked up at her and smiled. His hand gently tracing the arm of one very tired auror. 

"You look well Remus." Sonia whispered

"I have not felt this well in…well I don't really remember. You don't look so well though Sonia."

"Well no sleep and a full moon around the corner will do that to me."

"The full moon is soon?"

"Yes, in two days.'

"So…it's gone?"

"If you mean your lycophany then yes, it seems that your stubborn human half has defeated your wolf."

"I am free." He said in an awed voice.

* * *

Isa reached out for Charlie as she stirred. When her hand found nothing she opened her eyes to find Charlie's broad back, brightly decorated with the Croatian Cobalt, standing with his hands tensed around the window sill, red hair hiding most of his face. 

"Charlie?" she asked. He turned and looked into her eyes lost for words. He had not brought up the fact that his ring was missing, not asked her in great detail about her captivity with Diego, but he knew that there was something missing. She had never really mentioned her past; only that Rogelio had raised her after her parents had died.

"Charlie, what is wrong?" He felt long arms wrap around his waist. Her slightly calloused hands locked around him and her lips traced the outline of the cobalt's wings spanning across his shoulder blades.

"I want the truth." He blatantly stated

"The truth?" Isabella was slightly taken aback by his accusing tone.

"There is something you have not told me about yourself. I can understand why Diego would fight so hard for your love, but why would the dark lord allow so much liberty to such a young recruit?" Isa had known that eventually her dragon tamer would catch on to one little fact.

"Charlie, I have hidden things…"

"Why…?" Isabella moved her hand to his lips.

"I don't tell anyone about my past- about who I really am. Only Rogelio knows the complete truth."

"What do you have to hide?"

"More then anyone every should." She whispered. Charlie turned when he felt her arms drop away. She had wrapped her arms around herself.

"My family…" she started

"Yes my love?" Charlie encouraged

"My ancestors were - are the keepers of the…"

"For Merlin's sake Isabella!"

"My ancestors are the keepers of the Book of Thoth!"

The confusion that flashed on his face was soon replaces with surprise and shock.

"You mean…you know were the Book of Thoth is?!"

"No, my parents were killed before they could pass the information on to me."

"But it is still safe, waiting out there for someone to find it." Charlie knew that this newest discovery was key to the Order's victory.

"No one except those of my blood will be able to actually remove the book from its hiding place."

"Is there anyway for you to find it?"

"Only if you could recall the dead…oh goddess," she gasped in sudden realization.

"What?"

"I think we may be able to get to that Book; I just need some time to think."

* * *

Snape billowed through the dungeon corridors barely concealing the limp and groans caused by the night's torments. When he entered his lab in search of healing potions he saw Sonia measuring out a dose of her own. Sonia turned to see Severus reaching, nearly blindly, for his private stores of pain potions and downing two vials before his shoulders finally sagged in relief. When he turned to Sonia the glint in his eyes sent shivers down her spine, and no way were they similar to the ones she received while they were intimate. 

"What has happen Severus?" Sonia half whispered to her wizard

"I am afraid that my loyalty will soon be tested and it may be my end." He said as he stalked toward her, effectively pinning her to the wall.

"What has he asked of you?" She ran her hands up his arms and clasped them around his neck.

"To fetch the Book of Thoth." He whispered in her ear, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin below her jaw.

"No one who had searched for that knowledge has survived." She then moaned as Snape's hands gripped her waist and lifted her so her legs could wrap around his hips.

"I plan on making the most of the time allotted me, my darling." He said no more as his lips were otherwise occupied.

* * *

Blaise finally stirred to full consciousness. Valora was, of course, dutifully at his side. His eyes took in the unfamiliar surroundings. The wood walls, red brick fireplace, the patched quilt covering him and Valora. When he attempted to sit up his groan of discomfort woke Valora, her tired eyes sprung to life, though the dark circles under them made her look as though she had gotten into a rather nasty fist fight. 

"About time you returned to the land of the conscious." Her smile was weary but still full of the warmth that Blaise lived for. She reached over him to the nightstand and grabbed two vials, one was a pain-reliving drought, which she uncorked and handed to him. The other he noticed was a Pepper-Up that Valora swallowed quickly with a slight grimace.

"Where are we?" he croaked, his voice unfamiliar.

"In hiding, a cottage that Dumbledore has found for us."

"What about your classes…you need…" he started to sit up but fell back when a wave of nausea hit.

"Shhh Blaise," Valora whispered, running her hand across his forehead and down his cheek. "I am keeping up with my studies, but caring for you is also my responsibility. Don't try to argue."

He sighed, resigned to her victory over him, for now.

"Now I think it is time we get you fed some decent food, no more chicken broth." She kissed him gently and slipped out toward what Blaise assumed was the kitchen.

He was more in love than he had ever thought possible.

* * *

When the meeting final came to order, starting a little later because Snape and Sonia had been delayed. The twins shared a glance as they saw the flush on Sonia cheeks and the widening smirk on Snape's face. Dumbledore stood up and briefly looked over his half mooned specs to Isabella and Charlie. 

"I have very important information. It concerns the ancient Book of Thoth."

Bill nearly tipped of his chair and Jemma, who had been slightly distracted, seemed to snap back to life. Most importantly was that the Headmaster noticed as Snape stiffened and guarded his expression.

"Severus?" He asked

"The Dark Lord has given me the task of finding the tome as a test of loyalty."

"But you cannot touch it, not without sacrificing your life." Exclaimed Isabella

"I believe that was his point. If I was willing to still attempt I have proven my loyalty but would be dead. If I flee or return unsuccessful I would be killed anyway. Headmaster, I am afraid the Dark Lord may know about my work as a spy."

"That is alright my boy, this all may work toward our advantage. I need you to brew some more of that potion you administered to Mrs. Weasley."

"For whom?"

"Isabella needs to have a little meeting with her ancestors."

Suddenly Omar entered, white robes swirling around his tall frame. "Dumbledore, Qasim has confirmed the date of attack; we battle on the first of May."

"Then we best hurry. We have little time."

* * *

For a week the Order moved full pace to prepare Hogwarts and the fighters for the final battle. Evacuation plans for the younger children were drilled. Ron spent time mapping out positions for the Order so that they could hold the advantage over the advancing hoards. The foreign orders and the werewolf clans had arrived making room around The Burrow and Number 12 even more cramped. Severus had been brewing for several days and the potion was now complete. Hermione, George and Fred had been bunkered down creating the necessary tools, smoke bombs, slime tablets, and other distracting, easy to carry items. Isabella had been training with the war mages, Charlie and his reservation buddies were preparing the dragons, and Bill was either fussing over the extremely pregnant Fleur, or heading relations with the other magical beings. 

With all this commotion and movement within HQ Severus contacted Isabella to meet in the dungeons to administer the potion. Isabella was very much on edge about the whole ordeal. Charlie had apparated with her to the outskirts of Hogwarts. She had never really seen it up close and the massive fortress was overwhelming. The dark path through the dungeons heightened her sense of foreboding. After meeting with Snape they continued on their way to the same spot where Hermione and George had bound themselves together. Charlie was shocked to see the old sacrificial stone in the center of the clearing and to feel the raw power surging through the air.

Isabella lay prone on the slab as Snape fed her the elixir. Suddenly darkness overcame her and she found herself in a land of mist and fog.

* * *

Molly watched as Hermione placed a plate of sandwiches on the enlarged table at Number 12. She and George had been called to a meeting, finally leaving the lab in their cottage after a week. Hermione seemed different, her eyes glistened, her skin glowed, and her presence pulsed with life. Molly smiled as she turned around the fix up some more soup. She would have another little grandchild soon.

* * *

"Fenian Circle." Those were the first words that Isabella spoke when she woke from her potion-induced coma. 

"Pardon me Miss Torres," Snape's voice sounded from her right as Charlie came up on her left to take her hand and help her sit up on the slab.

"The Fenian Circle is where the Book of Thoth is being guarded."

"That is not far from where Remus is stationed with Mrs. Granger." Charlie looked up at Snape.

"It seems Miss Torres that we are making a trip to Ireland very shortly. Come, we must inform the Headmaster."

* * *

Two days later Hermione and George were laying in front of their fireplace wrapped in a light blanket. The weather had begun to warm but the nights seemed colder than any they could remember. The dark cloud that had been looming high above them had descended and draped them all in a cloak of cold dread. The two young lovers had gotten an hour of time together and wanted to be close. With Snape and Isabella gone in search of their main weapon other than Harry, work had reached a double pace. Training was harder and longer. Days melded together, sunrise and set all the same. The only thing that held strong was the undeniable bond they had created from a casual friendship. 

George was currently curling his larger frame around Hermione's as she drifted off to some much needed sleep. His freckled hand moved from her thigh, up her side and then down around her stomach. He rested it there for a moment; he could have sworn…no it was nothing. His arm then locked securely under her breasts and he followed his wife into the realm of sleep.

* * *

Malfoy sat in the study of the West Wing, doing something very uncharacteristic of a Malfoy; rethinking his actions. Granted, being an ally of the Dark Lord had brought his family great power, but it had cost them much. When May first came, would he really be willing to give his life?

* * *

In the Northern Islands Snape and Isa made their way to the Caves of Orlan. Beyond was the ultimate weapon, but to reach it they would be tested both physically and mentally in order to prove their worth. With a simple nod they ventured forth.

* * *

Percy had finished drawing up plans on the overthrow of the Ministry. While everyone was busy at Hogwarts he would be setting up defenses against the second assault. He was a very determined young man and soon he would the most powerful wizard in England. 

Little did he know that his once loyal followers had caught on to his lies.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long wait but the end is near for this polt bunny that ran away with itself :) 

much love MoonFey


	21. The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 21: The calm before the storm.

Snape and Isabella leaned against the wall gasping; the gauntlet they had just run was brutal, horrible curses and jinxes being shot at them from every possible angle. Isabella stared at Snape for a long moment; his dark hair curtained his pale face, his broad shoulders heaving beneath his black robes. She could not help but feel that she somehow knew this man beyond their casual acquaintance.

"Severus, how is it that you are still alive" Isabella new that only descendants of her line could hope to survive the journey to the Book.

"You are a decedent of Rosa Julia Torres correct."

"Yes…" Isabella responded shocked that he knew her ancestry.

"Then we are distant cousins. My mother's great grandmother married your great uncle."

"So were share enough blood to …"

"See me safely through, Merlin willing."

Isabella smiled "So cuz, shall we continue?"

"After you."

* * *

Ron was sitting back at the strategy table. According to their informants Percy was going to take up position at the ministry while the death eaters lead an assault on Hogwarts. Qasim had mentioned hostility rising amongst the men that had allied with Percy. Seems his ambition was too much and the lure of power had corrupted him. The battle at the ministry would not be that difficult. The problem now was convincing Voldemort that the book presented to him by Snape, should he return, was the true tome. If Snape and Isabella were able to retrieve the Book, then conjured a replica; Snape could manipulate the writings making it near impossible to cast a translation spell strong enough. Bill and Omar were in charge of the translating, both being fluent in Egyptian Runes. Hopefully there would be a spell that would give them an uncontested edge.

He glanced down once more smiling, soon it would all be over and life could move on. Just as the thought passed his mind Susan entered the room, goblet of pumpkin juice in hand. Ron reached for the cup and placed in on the desk then securely deposited Susan on his lap. She laughed, "Need anything love?"

Ron gently cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers. Susan was not expecting such a passionate kiss. As it continued she wrapped one arm around his shoulders the other hand combing through his ginger hair. When they pulled back, resting their foreheads together, Ron whispered, "When this is all done, you will be the center of my universe."

* * *

Remus could not begin to express the emotions coursing through his veins. He felt like a new man, in essence he was. His physical appearance had changed drastically, the premature age lines, sallow skin and even some of his scars had disappeared. His desires had increased greatly, he ate heartily, sleep far more soundly then he could ever possible remember. That was also helped by the fact that he also had a willing witch to share his physical desires with. Everyone had noticed the goofy grins on both Remus and Tonks as they floated around outside of training and meetings.

Remus was actually quite captivated by said auror at the moment. She and Kingsley had just finished training and Tonks looked fantastic, at least to Remus. As she walked passed, wiping her damp face with a towel, where he was sitting reading over some charts, he reached out dragged her to himself effectively trapping the stunned women between a randy wizard and the table.

* * *

Simon O'Riley and Frank Archer crept into their 'leaders' office. Percy had been gone for hours, most likely seeking companions in Knockturn Alley.

"I know the plans are hidden somewhere in here," whispered Frank.

"The trick is finding where the pompous arse hid them."

They quickly disarmed the wards surrounding the desk. They searched all the contents and found nothing out of the ordinary. Simon plonked down on the large desk chair and felt something odd. Frank arched an eyebrow at the strange look in his companions face. Simon stood up and started prodding the chair with his wand. Suddenly the bottom dropped out and Frank was under the chair searching. He pulled forth a large folder.

"Leave it to old Perce to guard his most precious possession with his arse." Simon and Frank laughed as the made a duplicate of the plans and left the office just as they had found it.

* * *

Hermione woke up the smell of George making breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs usually had her mouth watering but his morning it made her stomach turn. She went into the kitchen to make a strong cup of tea and gracelessly declined Georges offering of a large plate of the vile food.

"No thank you love, I think I will just have toast."

"But you usually love my eggs?" he pouted.

"You are a marvelous chef George, I think the stress if just getting to my stomach."

"I think they have been working you to hard, hours in the library and the lab, not to mention the defense training. You should take the day off." His blue eyes shown with worry as he looked at her obviously exhausted body.

"In two weeks this will all be over and then I promise to take a month off and do nothing but lay in bed and relax, deal." She smiled down at him her hand running through his ginger hair.

"As long as I get to be in bed with you love." The mischievous glint shown brighter then it had in a long time and Hermione could not help but laugh and kiss his lips. When they parted the floo jumped to life the head of Remus appearing among the flames.

"You two are needed at the meeting Snape and Isabella have returned."

Hermione and George quickly made their way to HQ.

* * *

The Order gathered in the kitchen. Bill and Omar were reverently going through the pages of the ancient text marveling at it beauty and knowledge it held. Fred, George and Hermione were trying to conjure a double with significantly different text. Snape and Isabella had earned the rest they were now taking, no one seemed to care that Charlie and Sonia were nowhere to be seen.

Harry sat nervously in the corner. That book could be the key to his victory when in just under two weeks time he would have to face the Dark Lord. It also could hold nothing and he would have to depend merely on seven years of magical training to defeat an extremely powerful wizard. Just then Ginny arrived at his side hold a mug of hot chocolate. He smiled up at her and then glanced around the room where his family was working diligently to make sure he had every advantage possible to bring order once again, he would not lose hope.

* * *

Draco stood waiting in the forest. The man he had hired should be arriving any moment if they had succeeded in their task. Two pops signaled their arrival to the clearing, the men came forward the taller of the two carrying a leather ledger.

"The plans as you asked Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you Archer, you have done a great service."

"As long as this keeps Percy the Pompous out of power it was a pleasure."

Draco let a small smile come to his face, "This stays between us gents."

"But of course, we are changing causes we will not judge you for the same."

With a nod the three disappeared into the night, two men headed back to their homes while one sought out an old friend.

* * *

Bill presented Dumbledore with the finished copy of the Book of Thoth. "Great work Mr. Weasley, I believe Tom will be thoroughly fooled." Once Dumbledore had handed the book back to Snape to deliver to Voldemort he opened the meeting with the new plans that would be followed in the up coming battle. For two hours, Ron and Dumbledore moved small figurines around the transfigured kitchen table, outlining all possible movements. During one particularly difficult formation when the wards of the house lurched sounding the alarm; all members quickly moved into well-rehearsed posts. Dumbledore dropped the ward just on the front do and the platinum blond head of Draco Malfoy appeared holding a leather satchel. Dumbledore's eye twinkled as he let the wards down much to the surprise to all the occupants.

After another three hours, three pensive viewings and a few thrown punches, the Order had reluctantly agreed to let Malfoy into the war room, with Percy's plans for the over throw of the Ministry and then defend against the army of death eaters. This changed the original plans slightly for the better in Ron's opinion. The battle at the Ministry could be won with a small team joining with the rouge members of Percy's gang; overwhelming them while the rest fought on at Hogwarts; a battle that was only a week away on Beltane night.

George was very weary of Malfoy being in HQ especially with his wife. George had not forgotten what Malfoy had done to his Hermione, and wanted to make a few things clear to the ferret. George found Draco sitting alone in the library sitting on a worn leather chair staring into the fire.

"Malfoy" George announced his presence.

"Weasley." Draco returned not moving his gaze from the fire. George moved forward to stand just behind the chair, his arms tight across his chest and jaw clenched.

"I have not forgotten or forgiven what you did to my wife."

"I wouldn't have either. This is my first step to redemption."

"Are you sure that your contacts are trustworthy, that the information is one hundred percent accurate."

"Yes."

"Then you will be making the first assault on the ministry, along with members of the order and members of the Hydra." George turned on his heel and left the room. Malfoy was left to watch the flames dance in hearth and wait.

Sorry, this story was on hold for so long only. One more chapter to write and then the epilogue which is all done.


	22. The Night of Nights

Chapter 22: The Night of Nights.

The week leading up to the final battle both crawled by slowly and went by in a flash. They had drilled maneuvers and battle plans over and over. Every scenario had been thought through. The troops were as ready has they ever would be.

As the dawn of the day the final battle came it proved that someone else was ready. The walls of HQ shook with very choice French as Fleur went into labor.

Among the chaos of gathering Order members from all over the world and the attempts at organizing groups in the ancient house of Black, Molly and Fleur where up to the attic room. Fleur had downright refused to be taken to St. Mungos. She knew that once the battle started the wards would be filling up.

"Molly has given birth to seven children, I am sure zat she is able to help me bring zis little one into ze world." No one was willing to argue anymore.

**

Snape and Sonia had spent the night in each other's arms. As the sun rose over the caste, the two helped each other dress for battle. Sonia carefully doing up all the buttons of Severus frock coat, Severus in turn gently buckled, tied and buttoned all her gear into place. When they were both ready to leave the shared on last kiss goodbye before they went their separate ways.

Snape had gone to the cabin to find Blaise ready to leave. With a lingering kiss upon her lips he placed the death eater mask upon his face and his Phoenix armband in his internal pocket. The two spies disappeared into the night only to reappear among the ranks of the dark lords army stationed just outside of Hogsmead village.

Valora had made her way to Mungo's where she would be working as a nurse. Sonia had met up with Remus who was gathering all the werewolves who had decided to side with Dumbledore within the Forbidden Forest. Sonia and Remus greeted all the Alphas and briefed then on the mission. All they had to do now was to sit and wait.

**

"Those who are assigned to the Ministry please wait in the living room, those going to Hogwarts stay here in the kitchen." Ron ordered from his perch on a chair to see over the sea of people crammed in.

Once the masses had parted Ron started to hand out maps and orders. Placements and orders for group leaders, he went over signals and the important portkeys that everyone was given to take them to a special ward of St. Mungo's.

Bill had gone over the spell that Harry, Ron and Hermione would use when the time came to final vanquish Voldemort. Those fighting at Hogwarts were dismissed to take up positions and prepare for the first assault.

The Weasley boys being stationed at Hogwarts said their goodbyes to their father and Bill who would be at the Ministry and then their mother. Giving her a hug and kiss before leaving. Harry and Hermione also said their goodbyes, the Weasley being their family as well.

Arthur along with Kingsley were the leaders for the Ministry assault. They had done what Ron had, giving out directions and orders. They would meet up with the deserters from Percy's ranks and defeat those still siding with Percy. By then the Death Eaters would have begun to arrive. It was going to be a long night, but the odds favored them.

**

Along the battlements of Hogwarts Harry and Dumbledore observed the scene before them. The grounds and castle were full of witches and wizards prepared to fight to the death. The Orders of the Pegasus and Garuda, easily identified by the colorful bands of white and orange around their arms baring their symbols, gathered around the castles foundations.

The older students, determined to defend their school had gathered in the front entrance and the main hall. They wore purple bands embossed with the Hogwarts crest. Harry could help but wish that none of this had ever come to pass.

"Now is not the time to loose fate Harry." He heard Dumbledore say. He looked up at his mentor and found his eyes trained on the horizon, a fast moving black mass was coming toward them. The enemy had arrived. The time to fight was now.

**

Even though Percy knew a large number of his men had deserted, he still decided to take a stand. The fight was over quickly. None of Percy's followers felt like dieing for the cause of Percy Weasley. Arthur was the one to take his son into custody.

It was the battle that followed the proved the power of the Order of the Phoenix and her allies. The Death Eaters came to them in waves, from all angles. The volley of curses was blinding as the colorful lights of the spells flew around the ground floor of the Ministry.

The teamwork of the order members and their friends was nearly flawless. The network of shields and spells protected the majority of the witches and wizards. As the Fight continued the number of Death eaters began to dwindle. After and hour of hard fighting the Order had a definite upper hand.

Kinsley sounded out the order to advance. With a battle cry the soldiers of light charged forward to reclaim their world.

**

George threw himself in front of the curse sent toward his wife taking the brunt of the magic into his thigh, above his femoral artery.

"George." Hermione stopped and started to run back to him. He looked back over his shoulder and watched as the death eaters began to descend on them. He pushed himself up, a shooting pain ripping through his body. He looked at her a glow was starting to develop around her.

"Hermione you need to get to Harry and Ron."

"But…" she started

"No like the prophecy said, we will create a power to help end the reign of the dark lord." He looked up and saw her stomach was the source of the glow and he understood.

"You have to go, to end this, for us and for," he reached his hand up to her stomach, "for our little one."

He leaned forward and laid a kiss on her flat stomach. He looked up into her wide brown eyes. "Go my love, I will see you soon."

"I love you." She said grasping his hand for a moment before she ran to Harry and Ron who had fought their way through a ring of death eaters to confront the dark lord.

George looked back at the line of death eaters that were approaching, drew and his wand and prepared to fight.

Hermione dashed up to her best friends and ducked behind the shielding charm the two had cast.

"Are you ready?" she asked them adding a shield of her own.

The boys looked at her in wonder, magic was radiating off of her. It was as if a giant static charge had engulfed her body.

"Ah, the final member of the Golden Trio has arrived, how poetic for all of you to fall together." Hissed the Dark Lord.

"No! We will vanquish you forever." Harry's voice rang out amongst the chaos.

The Dark Lord's manic laughter rang out over the battlefield.

"Victum Obscurum!" cried Ron and Hermione in unison. The magic pulsed and Voldemort found himself sinking to the ground. The spell far more powerful then it was supposed to be.

"What?" he cried has be body dropped lower to the ground.

Seeing his weakness, Ron and Hermione began to walk forward still flanking Harry, chanting the charm over and over again. Each time they watched as the Dark Lord become weaker.

Once they were within twenty feet of the crumpled figure Hermione turned to Harry.

"Now Harry, you need to end it now." The power of the spell she and Ron had cast and held caused the winds to whips around them carrying the sound of her voice.

Harry nodded and took aim upon the most evil wizard in living memory.

"Avada Kadava!" The spell burst forth from his wand, the green light speeding into the chest of the crumpled sycophant.

With a horrible scream the serpent like body of Lord Voldemort shattered, releasing a force of energy that shook the very ground. The force threw the trio back, landing them in a heap. The entire battlefield was silent, as the silence passed the cries of a bleeding battlefield could be heard. Everything was dark, but there was hope.

**

At midnight, tolling in the First of May, as the war raged outside, Fleur Weasley had given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

A/N only the epilogue left.


	23. Epilogue

Note: This is the original ending that started this entire thing, my cousin didn't like it so she made me write another one just for her. If you someone who loves the "Happily ever after" I suggest you read the alternate ending :-)

**Epilogue for Everything We See or Seem.**

"Guinevere Rhian Weasley!" bellowed a voice from within the Ivory Tower. The soft spring breeze ruffled the auburn curls of a young girl who was running up toward the garden gate. She stopped short her yellow sundress swirling around her. Her mother was not happy with her. Even though she was most likely going to get scolded, it was worth it to see her brother's face when his book started eating off his clothing. The trademark mischievous grin played on her pink lips, her blue eyes sparkled much like her fathers. Hermione Weasley made her way through the front door passed the weeded herb bed and up to her daughter who was trying her hardest not to laugh at the sight of her brother. The boy, her age, was right behind his mother.

"What on earth possessed you to enchant your brother's book?" The boy stood, his hair standing at odd angles, his white shirt and beige trousers looked as if he just got into a brawl with a deranged hinkypunk.

"What would your father say?"

"He would most likely ask how she did it and if she wanted a copy right," came a familiar voice. Hermione looked up and saw a familiar redhead leaning on the gate, holding a bunch of lilies and orchids.

"Uncle Fred!" squealed Guinevere as she ran toward him.

"Hello love, what have you done to your brother now?"

"Nothing bad," she said innocently. Fred looked around to his nephew.

"Hector Frederick Weasley that is dashing attire you are wearing mate, may I inquire who is you designer? " Fred joked

"Very funny Uncle Fred," replied Hector as he too walked forward to embrace his father's twin. "All I want was to read my book and now look at me."

"Oh darling, come here I will fix you right up." With a flick her son's clothes mended themselves.

"Thank you mum."

"He is so much like you Hermione," commented Fred

"And she," Hermione pointed to the little girl who was spinning around the garden, "is far too much like her father."

"You look beautiful today by the way," Fred told Hermione as he looked at her white knee length dress that was bordered with tiny pink rosebuds. It reminded her of George and the first night they were engaged.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Fred outfit mimicked his nephews. "Okay everyone lets go."

Out of tradition Hector held his mothers hand while his sister held their Uncle's. They made their way through the yard, over the small bridge built by George over the brook. The forest path was now well worn from use. They made their way to the clearing among the dense trees. In the center of the glade surrounded by clover a white marble stone rested. Fred laid the white flowers at the foot of the stone. The children came up to kiss the top of the stone while their mother kneeled on the soft earth.

Hermione slowly ran her fingers over the words carved into the stone:

_George Orin Weasley died at the age of 21 giving his life for the Wizard World_

_Given the honor of Order of Merlin first class, beloved son, brother, husband, father and comrade._

Then she too leaned forward kissed the grave marker of her husband and said

"Until we meet again, my love, I will never be far."

Fin.

The Prophecy:

_The descended of the Sage and the right half hold a key_

_The right shall have to prove himself worthy of the power the grows within him_

_The heir will be longed for by both sides of the scale but light shall have the upper hand if all bonds remain connected._

_With their bond they will create within the vessel the power to protect the one to defeat the lord of darkness. _

_The power to create and the power to destroy shall converge on the battle field _

_The victor will use both._

_Thanks to all those who put up with me through this long journey of updating. I kinda lost my muse and then life Happened. I started this as a junior in High School and now I am a junior at University. I have taken up writing again but you will find me under Sarah Rae Smollet. _

Cheers,

Moonfey


	24. Alternate ending

**Alternate Ending (By orders of my cousin)**

"Guinevere Rhian Weasley!" bellowed a voice from within the Ivory Tower. The soft spring breeze ruffled the auburn curls of a young girl who was running up toward the garden gate. She stopped short her yellow sundress swirling around her. Her mother was not happy with her. Even though she was most likely going to get scolded it was worth it to see her brother's face when his book started eating off his clothing. The trademark mischievous grin played on her pink lips, her blue eyes sparkled much like her fathers. Hermione Weasley made her way through the front door passed the weeded herb bed and up to her daughter who was trying her hardest not to laugh at the sight of her brother. The boy, her age, was right behind his mother.

"What on earth possessed you to enchant your brother's book?" The boy stood, his hair standing at odd angles, his white shirt and beige trousers looked as if he just got into a brawl with a deranged hinkypunk.

"What would your father say?"

"He would most likely ask how she did it and if she wanted a copy right," came a familiar voice. Hermione looked up and saw a familiar redhead leaning on the gate, holding a bunch of lilies and orchids.

"Daddy!" squealed the little girl.

George Weasley leaned against the white fence of his home watching his beautiful wife scolded their daughter. Soon his Gwen was climbing into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now where did you learn to make the book eat another's clothing? I could use that at work. I can see it know 'Public humiliation candy for you worst enemies' could be a season best seller." Gwen giggle and George smiled that lopsided grin.

"Don't encourage her love, look what she did to poor Hector," retorted Hermione gesturing behind her. There stood Hector Fredrick Weasley, clothes dangling from his pale limbs.

"You never know, it could be a new fashion craze."

"Honestly George,"

"All I want was to read my book and now look at me," with a flick of her wand Hermione had her son back to normal.

"Thanks mum," smiled the little boy before he too went to embrace his father. .

"He is so much like you Hermione," commented George.

"And she," Hermione pointed to the little girl who was now spinning around the garden, "is far too much like her father," Hermione beamed at George.

"You look beautiful today by the way," he told Hermione as he looked at her white knee length dress that was bordered with tiny pink rosebuds. It reminded them of the first night they were engaged.

"You don't look half bad yourself." George's outfit mimicked his son's. "Okay everyone lets go."

Out of tradition Hector held his mothers hand while his sister held their father's. They made their way through the yard, over the small bridge built by George over the brook. The forest path was now well worn from use. They made their way to the clearing among the dense trees. George limped slightly, a reminder of the war that seemed both a century and a day ago. In the center of the glade surrounded by clover their picnic lunch laid spread out before them. After they had done eating Hermione and George cuddled up together and watched their children chase butterflies and each other around the glade. George smiled sadly and sighed

"What's wrong my love?"

"Look how grown up our children are. Soon they will be off to Hogwarts and we will have an empty house for most of the year."

"Don't you want peace and quiet?"

"I am a born Weasley; we can't function in that type of environment."

"That would explain the large number of grandchildren then."

"Yeah, they better add some more rooms to the Burrow or we will never all fit inside." They both laughed. Each Weasley child had at least two children or was in the process of reaching two.

"Then I guess this little bit of news I have we cheer you up."

"And what pray tell is that Mrs. Weasley?"

"This house will not be quiet anytime soon Mr. Weasley." She smiled and brought his hand she had been holding down to her stomach.

"You are..?"

"A month or so yes."

"You are… "he kissed her "the most.." another kiss "amazing beautiful.." yet another "woman in the entire universe." The last kiss held so much passion that it nearly knocked the air right out of both of them. It was another wonderful beginning.

~Fin

**Prophecy:**

_The descended of the Sage and the right half hold a key_

_The right shall have to prove himself worthy of the power the grows within him_

_The heir will be longed for by both sides of the scale but light shall have the upper hand if all bonds remain connected._

_With their bond they will create within the vessel the power to protect the one to defeat the lord of darkness._

_The power to create and the power to destroy shall converge on the battle field_

_The victor will use both._

_A/N Thanks to everyone who read this. It only took me forever and a day to finish it. (I look sheepish, I promise) My muse likes to take extended vacations. _

_* I am now writing on under nom de plume Sarah Rae Smollet._


End file.
